Summer
by heyhello
Summary: Having a relationship with your soon to be stepbrother isn't exactly right. When the parents are really serious about getting married, you're screwed. Troypay! Now with twist :D
1. Trailer

**Title: **Summer

**Rated: **T (Just for safety)

**Paring: **Troy and Sharpay, Jack Bolton (Troy's dad) and Lucy Evans (Sharpay's mom)

**Summary: **SHaving a relationship with your soon to be stepbrother isn't exactly right. When the parents are really serious about getting married, you're screwed. Troypay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Trailer:**

**Knowing that this summer is going to be a total bummer…**

_Shows Sharpay sleeping in a train as the sun hit her face_

**And you just can't stand the idea of your mom and her new boyfriend…along with his son…**

_Shows Jack and Troy Bolton sitting at the dinner table_

**When you meet your mom's new boyfriend….**

_Shows Sharpay at a train station looking around for her mom and Jack Bolton._

"Sharpay, it's finally nice to meet you. Your mom has told me so much about you,"

"Nice to meet you too." Sharpay said with a fake smile.

**The whole summer seems to sound boring….**

_Shows Troy shooting some baskets and then sitting down on the curb_

"Looks like you're the real deal," Sharpay's voice came from behind

Shows Sharpay taking the basketball out of Troy's hands

"You play too?" Troy asked

"Nope."

_Shows Sharpay throwing the basketball in the air and making a basket_

"Impressive for someone who doesn't play." Troy laughed.

**You're not sure what to do during this whole summer vacation with your "brother"….**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in a bedroom looking bored_

"What do you do for fun here?" She asked swinging her feet as they dangled down her bed frame.

_Shows Troy shrugging._

**But when your soon to be step-brother is charming…**

_Shows Sharpay watching Troy surfing_

"Wow…" She said with a blink

**And he feels the same way….**

_Shows Troy spinning Sharpay around in her swimsuit_

"You're just…really…amazing." He smiled pulling Sharpay into a hug.

**When you get a little too close….**

_Shows Sharpay standing in front of Troy talking_

"Are you ticklish?" Troy asked.

"Uh… No?" Sharpay answered.

_Shows Troy smirking and starts to tickle her mercilessly. _

**And the parent catches you in the wrong position….**

_Shows Sharpay's mom standing by the door _

What are you two doing?!?" Lucy shrieked, looking utterly repulsed.

_Shows Sharpay pushing Troy off to the carpet_

"Mom it's not what you think!" Sharpay exclaimed. "He was tickling me! You know how ticklish I am!"

**You're feelings seem so wrong….**

_Shows Troy's dad and Sharpay's mom kissing_

**And you can't help it…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay hugging tightly with their eyes close_

"You're beautiful." Troy whispered into her ears.

"I love you." Sharpay spoke.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

**But when the chemicals react….**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in the bedroom kissing passionately_

"What if we get caught?" Sharpay asked breathless.

"We won't." Troy answered leaning in for another kiss.

**Things just get in the way…**

"We're getting married…" Jack exclaimed.

_Shows Sharpay frowning_

"This is too wrong!" She cried.

"But I love you!" Troy exclaimed.

**They'll do anything to stop their parents from getting married…**

_Shows Troy and his dad playing basketball_

"Dad, isn't your high school sweetheart Jane available now?" Troy asked bouncing the basketball.

"I don't know." Jack said puzzled.

_Shows Sharpay helping her mom with the dishes_

"Mom, your co-worker is so into you! You should hook up!" Sharpay smiled

"I don't think so." Lucy shook her head.

**How can their relationship possibly happen?**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing…_

"We have to stop." Sharpay parted the kiss.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton…**

_Shows Troy teaching Sharpay how to surf_

"It's easy!" Troy exclaimed.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans…**

_Shows Sharpay arguing with Troy_

"I think it's illegal!" Sharpay said furiously

* * *

What do you think? Sound good? Sorry, I was rushing through this trailer, so excuse me if it stinks! But I got this idea when I was watching Clueless. I wasn't going to post this up until maybe April or the end of March, but I really wanted to know what you guys thought of this idea before I started the story. The only way I will post this story is if I get at least 20 reviews. I know it sounds a lot, but I don't want to start a story and not really have great success with it when I can just write another story. You know what I mean? Let me know what you think of it, and the sooner it reaches 20 reviews; the sooner I'll post the first chapter. I hope you like it! Let me know! 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1: **

The warm sun shined on Sharpay's soft whit face. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance and huffed. She clearly wasn't in the best mood today—or for the rest of her summer vacation. She didn't wan to spend her whole summer vacation with her mom in California. She didn't mind going to California, it was jus that she didn't want to be stuck with her mom and her "new" boyfriend. Though she was glad to be out of her dad's house, but she didn't like how Ryan was allowed to stay at home and she wasn't. She was forced to go—no questions ask.

"Which is really stupid." She groaned.

What she hated most was that she had been in the stupid train for almost a whole day! She was bored and had nothing to do. She kept on looking out the window wondering when this ride would stop! She could tell she was getting near the stopping point since she could see the city fully now. She felt relief and yet angry. She didn't see the point of going to visit her mom anyways, she knew that her mom would just be at work the whole time. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this new boyfriend of hers. She didn't like the previous one, and she knew they wouldn't last long either.

"Probably some Mr. Business man again." She thought.

She felt the train come to a stop. People then started to speak louder and chuckle as they stopped up. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags. She looked at her reflection on the window and frowned. Her hair was not in its usually perfect locks. It looked rather messy from all the napping she had taken throughout the entire trip. She quickly fixed it, before standing in line to get off the train. What she also didn't understand was why she couldn't take an airplane; it would have been so much faster! It must have been another ten minutes before she found herself off the train and scanning the crowd of people to look for her mom. Her eyes finally landed on a blonde tall woman with a tall man next to her.

"Oh mom." Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust as she approached her mom.

Her mom gave her a darling smile and pulled her in for a deep hug. She acted like she was oh-so happy to see both her mom and her new boyfriend, who was just standing there looking at her. She felt herself weaken and almost puke. So typically her mom to get some tall, tan man, he looked like everyone else she'd seen her mom with. Before she knew it, he would just be one of them, come and go guys.

"Jack, this is Sharpay, Sharpay this is Jack," Lucy smiled.

"Sharpay, it's finally nice to meet you. Your mom has told me so much about you," He spoke with a deep tone.

"Nice to meet you too." Sharpay said with a fake smile.

It sounded to her like the man was just another fake too.

"You'll have so much fun here! Two whole months with the beach and endless fun!" Her mom squealed.

Sharpay was about to die from the embarrassing jump her mom just did. To even embarrass her more, Jack laughed along, sounding like a maniac.

Troy found himself wandering around a train station, looking for some sort of food place. His dad forced him to come and meet his girlfriend's daughter; and Troy wasn't too thrilled. Lately everything seemed to revolve around his girlfriend, whom he didn't even like! Not that she was mean, no, more like annoying nice. She treated him like he was a kid, which he wasn't! Now her daughter was coming, everything just seemed, oh, frustrating for him. His dad was serious about this lady, and Troy just wanted go back to the way they were, before Lucy came into the picture. Troy would rather be anywhere but here at this point and he made sure to make that obvious to his dad.

But now he's here and there's nothing he can do about it.

Troy gave up his search for food and headed back to where his father was, very slowly of course. He's rather do anything then met his dad's girlfriend's daughter, but it would happen eventually. Troy looked about the heads of the people in the crowd and soon he saw his dad and his girlfriend's shiny blonde hair. He sauntered over and noticed that the train had already come in.

His father was laughing like a maniac, his girlfriend was laughing along, and the a new girl, who looked very similar to his dad's girlfriend, but much prettier, was standing off to the side, looking mortified and pretending she didn't know these people at the same time.

"Uh... Hi?" Troy said uncertainly, feeling pretty much the same way as the new girl.

"Hi?" She said sounding like she wasn't sure if that was even the right thing to say.

"Troy." Troy stuck his hand out for Sharpay to shake.

"Sharpay." Sharpay gladly took his hand in hers then quickly let go.

Lucy chuckled and pulled Troy and Sharpay in for a hug. Troy looked horrid and wanted to get out of his soon to be step-mom's grip. He hated it when she just randomly hugged him like he really needed one. For a human, she was really perky and happy. That really frustrated him.

"You two will have lots of fun. Just the same age too! Only, Troy is a few months older than you dear," Lucy smiled at Sharpay then at Troy.

Sharpay gave a fake giggle, it was more like an 'I don't care' type of giggle. She couldn't imagine spending her whole summer with some guy; all alone in the house since she knew very well her mom wasn't going to be around much. She is in love with working!

"Troy, I want you to make Sharpay feel comfortable, maybe you two can get to know each other. Become good friends, it'll be fun. Sharpay has a twin brother back in New Mexico; she's use to having a brother, so you two will get on well and hopefully—bond," Lucy smiled again.

"Sure we will." Sharpay rolled her eyes not letting her mom see her, only Troy saw it and wanted to make a harsh come back, but he backed down not wanting to get in trouble.

All four of them walked towards the parking lot, with Jack leading the way and Lucy right behind him. Sharpay pulling onto her luggage and walking very slowly. Troy was trying to be polite and let her get ahead of him, but she was just lagging! He was about to say something, maybe to make her walk a little faster, only he noticed his dad shot him a daring stare. He wasn't sure if that was his dad reading his mind like always or just some coincidence. Either way, he wasn't going to take the chance.

"Let me take that, Sharpay," Jack took her luggage and threw it in the trunk.

A shocked look came upon Sharpay's face. All her belongings could have been ruined by how he just threw it. It wasn't an appropriate time to already have something against Jack here, since she just met him and she usually waited at least a week minimum until she broke down on one of her mom's boyfriends'. It just felt right that way and more polite.

She got inside the car, the back seat of course, next to Troy. He was looking at her every now and then, giving her the up and down look. She felt awkward; her mom's boyfriend's son was a little attractive. Troy was too feeling the same tingle inside of him. Sharpay looked very appealing to him and that was not a good thing. He didn't want to judge her right away, since he barely knew her. He couldn't say he didn't like or if he liked her yet, the least he could do was accept her as his sister, even though he'd been an only child for his whole lifetime. Things were seriously changing big time.

"Do you like it here in California, Sharpay?" Jack asked driving.

"Oh yeah. Really nice. Yeah." She answered.

"That's good," Jack replied.

Another awkward silence followed.

"Well we're almost there!" Lucy said cheerfully turning around to face to two teens in the back.

She gave them both excited smiles. Sharpay rolled her eyes and Troy glared subtly once her back was once again turned. Sharpay noticed Troy's attitude, and gave him a small smile that he didn't see. Anyone who thought her mom was annoying definitely deserved some recognition.

Troy couldn't help but glance at Sharpay every now and then. He had to admit she was very pretty, no matter how much he hated to admit it. She didn't act at all like her mother, which is one point for her. Troy glanced out the window and noticed they were almost home.

"We're almost there!" Jack announced, reading his son's mind again.

"Finally," Troy muttered under his breath.

They clambered out of the car and Troy reluctantly went to help Sharpay with her bags.

"Nice place," Sharpay nodded to the house.

"Thanks." Troy said. He grabbed her suitcase and began to walk towards the house.

"Come on! I need to show you to your room." Troy called over his shoulder.

Sharpay followed, also reluctantly. She followed Troy up a couple of stairs and down a quaint hall and finally stopped at a door right in the middle.

Sharpay walked in. It was nothing special, it wasn't a huge room and it wasn't small, it had a bed and a dresser, and a closet. It had a nightstand and a lamp. It also had a bathroom. It was just a plain room, no wallpaper and a simple white paint.

"Thanks," Sharpay said turning around, but Troy was already gone.

Troy watched Sharpay look around and decided he should let her settle in. He left the room quietly without her noticing and went back downstairs on the basketball court. He grabbed a ball and started shooting some hoops, being thankful that he was finally able to do this, even though he wished his dad was here to play with him and give him pointers like he used to. Frustrated, Troy though the ball against the ground and watched as it bounced higher then normal. He sat down on the curb and stared into space, just thinking.

He wondered if his dad and Sharpay's mom were really going to hit it off. Sure, they've been together for some time now, but relationships can fall in a second! The hot sun was getting to him already and he couldn't even think anymore. The basketball felt like it was about to melt his hand since it was burning. The waves were calling his name from what he could hear. It wasn't that far away to the shore and the idea of his hands under the nice water seemed pretty smart. Only he didn't feel like walking all the way there and then getting bored and heading back. He thought it would be a stupid idea to just go somewhere else and do nothing.

"I need some practice anyways." He said to himself getting up and bouncing the basketball.

A few shots here and there, he made them all. His skills were rising highly each time he practiced, which made him proud of himself. Normally it was his dad teaching him the tricks, now he was learning them by himself and was quiet pumped up.

"Looks like you're the real deal," Sharpay's voice came from behind him.

Troy turned around and blushed at her comment. He wasn't aware that she was anywhere in sight. Sharpay had her usually smirk on watching him play with the basketball, nervously. A typical guy he was, shy around girls. It just made Sharpay feel like she could control over him, use those sibling powers, but it wasn't worth it. He looked too strong for her to mess with. For all she knew, he could do something harmful to her, not that he was going to.

"Yeah. It's my sport." Troy said awkwardly.

"I can see that." Sharpay narrowed her eyes holding her hands out, in signal for him to hand her the basketball, which he did.

"You play too?" He asked with an astonished tone.

"Nope." Sharpay threw the ball up in the air and shocked as she watched the ball go in the basket.

"Impressive for someone who doesn't play." Troy laughed.

"Lucky shot I guess." She shrugged sitting down on the curb where Troy was just sitting earlier.

He walked over to her and sat down. She had her knees up against her chest and her arms folded across them. Her eyes laid on the cement ahead, just lost in stares. The only sound that came was the dogs barking around the neighborhood and the little kids running around their front yard, screaming. No words came out of their mouths. What exactly where two strangers suppose to talk about after meeting each other for less than two hours and are forced to get along, not that they weren't getting along.


	3. Chapter Two

It was already dinnertime and Sharpay wasn't looking forward to her mom's cooking. Last time she checked, her mom was a terrible cook and almost got her food poisoned with one of her "specialties". When she heard it was Troy's dad making the dinner, she felt a little better, but freaked by what this "man" would feed her. He too, could also poison her!

"Do you like steak, Sharpay?" Jack asked as they all sat down at the dinner table.

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded looking at her juicy steak and mash potatoes.

The food looked great, but it also looked really funny. The steak was so fat, she wasn't sure if it came from a cow or an elephant! Everyone was enjoying the meal; all she could do was act like she was enjoying it to as she devoured each spoon full of food.

When Sharpay took the first bite, she was surprised. The food was delicious! She took another and another and soon enough her plate was empty.

"Do you want some more?" Jack asked.

"No thank you," Sharpay said, in truth, she was completely full. She couldn't eat another bite, which was unlike her. Normally she'd watch how much she was eating.

As Troy himself was enjoying his fathers cooking, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed Sharpay's look of utter surprise when she took her first bite. Also when she had finished, she looked surprised at herself. Troy had no idea why she was surprised when she had finished, but he didn't dwell on the thought.

The room rang with mingled conversation, mostly between his father and Lucy. Troy, just finished, listened boredly to the conversation and found his eyes once again drifting towards Sharpay. Her elbow was on the table, her chin resting in her hand, her eyes, a beautiful brown, were unfocused, as she stared into space, a small frown rested on her lips, mostly out of boredom. Some of her blonde hair fell into her eyes, and Sharpay absentmindedly tucked it back behind her ear.

Troy shook his head, trying to get himself to stop looking at her, especially when it was so obvious, AND since it was his own soon-to-be sister. Thankfully his dad and Lucy hadn't noticed, and even more thankfully, that Sharpay hadn't noticed.

Getting tired of having nothing to do Troy turned to his father.

"May I be excused?" At a change in conversation, Sharpay's eyes came back into focus and turned to her mother.

"May I join him?" Both parents looked at each other.

"Fine," Lucy said, waving her hand as if to shoo them away. Sharpay grinned and ran out of the room, Troy following.

"That was so boring!" Sharpay said exasperatedly. Troy nodded in silent agreement.

The two walked along, side by side making their way to Sharpay's bedroom. Troy couldn't help but think how he was actually getting along with her. He didn't expect to get a word out of her until, oh maybe their second week together. But they were getting along pretty well for someone who just met. Sharpay wasn't shy at all, she was willing to make friends with who ever she was force too. Anything to keep her busy during this summer was better than being stuck inside all day, watching TV shows.

"How long are you staying here for?" Troy spoke with a focused look on his face.

"The whole summer," Sharpay answered, a drifted smile formed across her face.

He could tell she wasn't in an interested mood, thinking about staying here the whole summer.

"What's wrong with spending time with your mom?" He questioned eagerly.

"Well—first of all, have you not seen how she acts?" She answered raising her eyebrow at him. He let out a chuckle and a nod. "Second—I could be in New Mexico with my friends, actually having fun. And third—no offense, but your dad and my mom together, isn't exactly something I care about." She finished giving him a reassuring look.

"I can understand that, I guess. Your mom isn't that bad, sometimes she does get a little…. annoying?" Troy said giving her a questioned tone in the end, not quiet sure of what to say.

Sharpay just giggled and flopped herself on the bed. She then sat up and looked around the empty room. It looked far too empty to be a bedroom—at least a bedroom she owned. She didn't like the plain white texture on the wall and how she only had one dresser and no bathroom! It also drove her mad that her bedroom had to be upstairs while the master bedroom was downstairs. That wasn't a set up she was use to.

"What do you do for fun here?" She asked swinging her feet as they dangled down her bed frame.

Troy just shrugged. He did many things; he was always out and about. He usually played basketball though, or surf.

Troy just shrugged. He did many things; he was always out and about. He usually played basketball though, or surf.

"Well there's always the beach," Troy suggested. Sharpay's expression lit up. Of course; the beach. There was no beach in New Mexico, so she needed a proper tan.

"Can we go now?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's going to get dark pretty soon." Troy answered glancing at the clock, then glancing outside.

"But I'm booored!" Sharpay whined.

Troy smirked at her. Going to the beach at this hour wasn't a very good idea. There wouldn't be much to do and that would only make her even more than bored. There was no point in going there now, maybe tomorrow they could.

"It's getting pretty late and I'm kind tired. I think I might get to bed early." Troy said, fake yawning and stretching as he headed towards the door.

"No!" Sharpay yelled, catching onto the sarcasm too late. Troy snickered.

"Shut up!" Sharpay said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and turned so her back was facing her moodily.

"Aww, come on Sharpay," Troy said, still trying to hold back his laughter.

"I was just kidding," He said defensively, still laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Sharpay hissed.

That threw him off the edge. He burst out laughing. Sharpay screamed in frustration and lunged at him. He sidestepped her and talked her onto the bed, straddling her and making sure she couldn't get up.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked.

"Uh… No?" Sharpay answered.

Troy smirked and started tickling her mercilessly. Sharpay giggled and fought back a few times trying to push him off her playfully, but he was much stronger and had more control of their position. He sat on her stomach, lightly though, not wanting to squish her to death. He was only trying to have some fun, not cause any harm here.

"P-Pleeease!! HAHA S-st-o-op!! Hahaha!!" Sharpay shrieked while giggling.

They were both having fun messing with each other, just laughing and screaming in the room. Troy couldn't stop laughing at how ticklish Sharpay was and how easy she was to mess around with. Now he was really beginning to think that having her, as a "sister" wouldn't be so bad after all. But now he began to start to feel a little strange of his thoughts earlier. He kept on thinking how breath taking she was and…. she's going to be his stepsister. That seemed so wrong!

"So you are ticklish!" He laughed ticking her stomach more.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" She laughed jolting up at the ticklish pain against her body.

Troy laughed over and over again watching her giggle. Her laugh was very contagious and he couldn't stop laughing himself.

"What is going on in here?" Lucy exclaimed coming into the room.

She froze at the sight. So did Troy and Sharpay.

"Uh…" Troy drawled, unsure of what to say.

"What are you two doing?!?" Lucy shrieked, looking utterly repulsed.

"Mom it's not what you think!" Sharpay exclaimed pushing Troy off of her and onto the floor.

"He was tickling me! You know how ticklish I am!" Sharpay said standing up.

Lucy ignored her and gave Troy a disgusted look before walking out of the room.

"Greeat… your mom hates me now." Troy said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh who cares," Sharpay snapped.

Troy gave her a doltish look and smacked her arm. She just let out a little giggle and sat back down. No more playing around now. Their foolish game got her mom the wrong idea and that wasn't something she wanted. When it wasn't her defect that her mom had a boyfriend with a charming son.

"That wasn't funny. I could have gotten in trouble. I'm a trust worthy person!" Troy snarled sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at his comment. She couldn't help but think of how conceded he just sounded. So full of himself and careless. It was time for her to kick Troy out of her room before they get caught doing something else tonight. It's only her first night here and she knew how her mom was when it came to guys. At least it wasn't her dad though, he was worst. The look on her mom's face was very displeased since she most likely got the idea of Troy and Sharpay doing something rather fallacious.

"I'm going to rest now, buddy." She smiled at him pushing him towards the door.

Troy gave her a squint, but didn't inquiry her anymore. She had the right to tell him to leave, she needed her privacy anyways. And he didn't want to think he was attached to her already—it was far too soon for that.

"See tomorrow then," He said turning down the hall.

Sharpay gave him one last smile and closed her door. She was exhausted from all their "horse" playing.

_

* * *

Second chapter done! Thank you so much for all your AWESOME REVIEWS! You really made me HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, Ryan is still Sharpay's brother in this story, you'll hear about him later._


	4. Chapter Three

It was the nest day and Sharpay got her wish to go to the beach. Troy had brought along his surfboard, and when they got there he immediately went towards the water. Sharpay spread out a towel and laid down on it. She put some sunscreen and sunglasses on and relaxed.

Getting bored quickly, but still wanting to tan and relax, Sharpay found her eyes wandering to Troy. He was carrying his surfboard towards the water, showing his totally fit body. Sharpay kept her eyes glued to him, watching his every move. He was slowly waking the board over the clear blue water. He road the high waves a fair few times, just riding it and enjoying himself.

"Wow…" She said with a blink.

Troy didn't last too long though. To her surprise he was out of the water and headed to her. Shaking his wet shaggy hair and his feet covered with sand. She loved how he didn't wear a wet suit; it just brought more attraction to him. Thinking of that made her feel a little perverted, this was like her thinking of Ryan this way, but she would never do that.

"I got bored of surfing by myself," he explained, dumping his surfboard on the ground and sitting down next to her, shaking his head to get all the water out of his hair, getting some on Sharpay.

"Troy!" she shrieked, pushing him slightly. Troy grinned. "Sorry." He said rather quickly to Sharpay's reaction.

In a way he didn't mean to do that, but he also did. He knew she was right there and some water splashes would hit her, at least a little. It just came to him that she needed to get wet; he didn't see the point of going to the beach dry and leaving the beach dry. His number one rule was always to at least get wet—even if it's just your little toes, you have to at least touch the water.

"Hey Troy!" Called a voice from behind them.

He turned around and so did Sharpay. Troy saw one of his friends from afar, but couldn't properly see the face, since the sun was brightly shining and it blinded him. When he noticed the dark hair on the boy's head, he could tell who it was.

"Hey Jason!" Troy said getting up and slapping high fives against each other's palms.

"Dude is that your girlfriend? She's hot!" Jason exclaimed looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. She wasn't shocked that he was checking her out, but she was a little disturb by the sound of her being Troy's girlfriend. Only she was into him, so she shouldn't feel sicken or anything. It did occur to her that whatever she was feeling for Troy was wrong and against the law. However, it was hard to stop yourself from doing things you want to.

"Dude, no. She's my dad's girlfriend's daughter, she's practically my sister!" Troy said.

For some reason, that comment hurt Sharpay. A minute ago that would have meant nothing, but now it made her feel uncomfortable knowing that she was going to have to act like Troy is her brother. Yesterday, she felt a huge effect towards them and it amazed how well she got along. She didn't expect to even like him in the very beginning!

"Oh. Hey will you go out with me?" Jason asked being silly.

"No." Troy answered for Sharpay.

"I wasn't asking you!" Jason shirked, making his eyes land on Sharpay.

"Do you even know my name?" She retorted.

"Uh…." Jason drawled.

"Daniela?" he guessed ever so dumbly.

Troy laughed. His friend was complete goof ball and was into girls too. If Sharpay was going to be his sister soon, he knew better than just to stand there and let her be checked out by his own friends. Still, he sometimes couldn't assist himself from drooling over her attractiveness.

"No way near my name," Sharpay snapped and turned back around, facing the water.

"Her name's Sharpay." Troy informed him.

"Oh." Jason said.

Troy turned to watch Sharpay watch the surfers. It was her way of saying that she was fed up with Jason and needed to keep herself busy with something else. Her eyes landed on the surfers right away, making herself attract to them.

"Hey Sharpay, do you want to learn how to surf?" Troy asked noticing how much of an interest she had in her eyes just watching the guys surf.

"No thanks," she smiled fakely at him.

"Aww come on! You look like you're liking what those guys are doing, try it out!" Troy urged.

"No… I wasn't looking at—never mind." She said facing him.

"Huh?" Troy's face formed into confusion.

"I was looking at the guys—not their surfing method." She said with a soft blush.

"Oh." Troy said with disappointment.

He couldn't tell if he was sad that she was looking at other guys or that she didn't want to go surfing. Either way, he was still upset.

"You know you want to," He smirked.

"No I don't." She snarled

"I'll take you shopping later," Troy said, remembering Lucy say something about how Sharpay spends too much money shopping.

Sharpay brightened up. Troy knew it would get her up, though he didn't really believe himself. He for one hated shopping. But he just agreed to take this shop-a-hollic girl shopping?

"Okay!" Sharpay stood up quickly. Jason looked at the two "siblings" with interest.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later," Jason said turning around and heading towards the boardwalk.

Troy looked at Sharpay and showed her his board. She shifted her weight and looked over towards the water. She wasn't quiet sure if she was really ready to do this. Surfing was never in her to do list—ever. She never thought about it nor did she really want to try it out. Only the word shopping and how Troy attempted her to go shopping just made her really crave for it now.

"I don't know though. I've never tried it before. Never." She pouted placing her palm on the wet surfboard.

"It's easy. You just need to trust yourself and the waves." He explained slowly walking to the water.

Sharpay lagged right behind him. She was about to take a risk of practically killing herself. All she could think of was some shark coming after her and dragging her out to mid-sea where she would be eaten and lost forever. Then it made her laugh how silly her mind could get. It was in her blood—the dramatic effect.

"Lay on it." Troy spoke.

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes.

The idea of lying on the sandy surfboard was beyond her. She was already freaking out by the cold waves hitting her feet. Each other a splash of water reached her toes she felt herself backlash at it's feeling. The sun was hot, but the water was cool and Sharpay wasn't use to it.

"Okay, just kneel down and let the waves pull you." Troy said holding his hand out to help her up.

Sharpay captivated onto his rigid grasp and slowly stepped on the board. The water was all that was holding her weight and Troy's hand. When she felt the board shaken, she quickly gripped onto Troy's hand tighter. Troy let out a light chuckle and placed his other arm around her waist, making Sharpay feel like collapsing at the scene. His touch was so light and warm it washed all the fear off her. A flush tingle her body against, forcing her to send Troy a smile.

He smiled back, also feeling awkward and scared. It wasn't that he was scared of teaching Sharpay, he was scared to do something wrong. He didn't want to cause any harm on her and he didn't want to look like fool in front of her either. In his life, he never felt like he had to be so perfect in front of anyone than Sharpay. One mistake meant to him that he could easily put another image of himself in her mind—a bad one. A good impression was what he wanted to show her—at all times.

"Got it?" He asked when he finally got her on the board and letting her go.

She just nodded, unsure of what to do next. She did as what Troy told her, to trust herself and she began to learn how to balance her body on the water. The board was still a little shaky, but it was mainly because her legs felt like shattering at any moment with all the cool breeze and warm feeling against her whole body. The whole world felt like it was shaking, but she knew well that it was just her and her crazy fantasies.

Before she knew it, she was making her way further down the smooth water. A few waves bumped her, here and there, but she managed to loosen up and stand still, riding the waves carefully. Troy watched her from his distant and kept his usual proud smile on his face. She was actually surfing pretty well for a first timer. He could tell she was still frightened but at least she tried and that was what counts. When the surfboard finally landed back on the sand, Sharpay jumped off right away not wanting to get dragged out to the mid-ocean anymore.

"That was so scary!" She exclaimed at Troy.

"You're just…really…amazing." He smiled pulling Sharpay into a hug as he picked her up and spun her around the golden sand.

Troy laughed, while Sharpay giggled holding onto Troy's shoulders while his hands were holding onto her waist, gladly spinning her around and lifting her up in the air. Troy finally let her down, their foreheads touching and smiles bloomed their faces. Troy was just glad that she tried, it meant a lot to him and Sharpay was glad to hear Troy complement her about it. It made her feel like she actually did something challenging in her life aside from going to some unknown store and buying an outfit, that was the biggest challenge she'd ever taken.

"That was really great, Sharpay." He smiled crunching his forehead.

"Thanks." She bit her tongue removing her hands off Troy's shoulder and revealing more space between them.

They both sat down for sometime and just watched the ocean and people pass them. There was mini little conversations here and there, all about their parents. Troy talked about his friends and his school while Sharpay talked about her twin brother and her dad.

"Ryan is okay. I use to be able to really control him, but now he has his own thing. He has a girlfriend and he's just busy now, he's so busy he has no time to be controlled—if that even makes any sense." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"That's weird. I don't really have a brother or a sister, well I guess I will later, but it's always been me, mom died when I was younger, I don't really know why. I don't remember her, so I don't think about it." Troy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad is—he works a lot, kind a like my mom. Only he's not so annoying, he doesn't talk much to other people and he's really serious. Basically a boring person," Sharpay smiled at him, causing him to laugh.

"My dad can be like that. He hardly communicates with others too. I don't even know how he met your mom. He introduced me to her last year and I didn't care, but now I probably should care because they're really serious about their relationship." Troy said looking up at the sky.

It was already starting to get dim out. They're been at the beach all day, they were both pretty surprise that their parents didn't come and drag them back home or at least one of them should have called to check on them. But one called them and they decided they didn't need to rush home if no one was making them come home.

_

* * *

I just want to thank all of you guys who have been giving me awesome reviews! I can't believe the success of this story already! _


	5. Chapter Four

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open, still dreary from sleep; a content smile resting on her lips. She wondered for a moment why she was smiling, but then yesterday hit her. She smiles a little wider; she had to admit; yesterday at the beach was a blast. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Troy. She imagined everything to be really awkward because of what was going on with their parents. The surfing was fun too, even though she was scared as heck. She never imagined surfing as one of the things on her to-do list. In fact, she never thought that anything except drama and shopping was in her to-do list. Sharpay sat up and stretched, giving up on a couple more minutes of sleep. She got dressed quickly and went to go wake Troy, after all, he promised he would take her shopping, and she planned to do a lot of it; especially since she's heard all about the malls in California.

Troy groaned as he rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up over his head to protect his eyes from the sunlight. He wanted to get back to his dream. It was quickly slipping away from his memory and soon all he could remember that it was a really good dream. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so at that moment he just lay, enjoying the comfort of his own bed. His thoughts drifted from one thing to another, until he finally decided on one thing; his soon-to-be stepsister Sharpay. She reminded him, look-wise, of her mother, except Sharpay was much prettier. She was a bit of a drama queen, but Troy found himself liking that big detail about her. It made things much more amusing. Troy glanced at his clock and realized that it was pretty late. He was about to get up when he heard his door get burst open. Realizing that it was Sharpay herself, he pretended to be asleep again.

"Troy!" Sharpay's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

Troy felt his blankets get ripped off him, making the cold breeze ache through his body.

"Troy! Get dressed!" Sharpay squealed, blushing and shielding her eyes.

Troy was only wearing a pair of boxers. She never expected to see him in this state and it made her feel a tingle inside of her that she'd been trying to ignore every time it happened when she was with Troy. She kept on wondering why she kept on getting the same feeling every time she was near Troy, all she could do was try to hide it or ignore it. Last night she could have sworn having a naughty dream about Troy. It frightened her knowing that those funny little feelings weren't really funny, they meant something else, something that she couldn't get out of herself—or at least something she didn't want to let out. It felt so wrong to have these feeling inside of her.

"Hey, if you're going to be my new sister, you're going to have to get used to it," Troy muttered, getting up and picking up and pulling on some random jeans from the floor of his messy room.

Sharpay removed her hands from her face, still blushing profusely. She wanted to let out a laugh, but she didn't want to be too loud. It looked like their parents were still sleeping from the sound of the silent house, the last thing she wanted was to be found in Troy's room this early in the morning by her mom or by his dad. Her heart was falling for Troy seriously and she knew it was wrong full on. He was like her brother—even if it wasn't by blood—it was still very, very wrong. She didn't know why she felt this way for Troy, when she met him and noticed how sweet he was, her heart just fell for him all the way. She tried to ignore it and act like it wasn't a big deal. But after two days, she couldn't fool herself anymore. It was too obvious, especially when he was teaching her how to surf.

"Well it's not my fault I only met you a couple of days ago," Sharpay muttered, picking up a shirt and throwing it at him. "And trust me—I'll get use to it. I have a twin brother—keep in mind the word twin." She stuck her tongue out at him.

She then walked swiftly out of the room only stopping to yell at Troy.

"Don't forget, you're taking me shopping today!"

She managed to say it in a low tone, but loud enough to get on Troy's nerves.

Troy groaned, audibly as he fell back on his bed. He hated shopping, and he instantly regretted that bribe he made with Sharpay the day before, even though it was a lot of fun. He had to admit, teaching Sharpay to surf was one of the more amusing things he had ever done, especially since she was such a drama queen. She made such a big deal out of the littlest things.

Troy swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, dreading what's to come soon. He stood up reluctantly and headed downstairs, contemplating whether or not to just run away from Sharpay until the day was over, so he could break off the promise telling her he only promised to do it today, and no other day. He walked into the kitchen and to his delight there was no sign of Sharpay. He grabbed a bowl and some cereal and opened the fridge for some milk.

"There you are!" Sharpay's voice came from behind Troy, surprising him and making him jump, his head still in the fridge.

"Ow," He said simply, removing his head from the fridge and gingerly rubbing the back of his head where he bumped it when he jumped.

"Don't DO that!" Troy exclaimed, glaring at Sharpay; she smirked.

"Oops?" She asked innocently.

He continued to glare at Sharpay as he grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl. His stomach was growling like crazy and his head was still pounding.

"So are you ready to go?" Sharpay asked as Troy began to put the spoon in his mouth.

He froze and gave Sharpay a look. He looked down at what he was wearing and then rubbed his head again.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Troy asked, taking the bite.

"Yes?" Sharpay suggested.

Troy rolled his eyes. He knew that she could tell he wasn't near ready. He just got up and it was still pretty early. He didn't get why he was in such a rush to get to the mall, they had all day and the mall doesn't even close until later—much later. If she wanted they could stay there all night, plus how long does she need to stay at the mall? It should only be a few stores, a few outfits, a few of these and that. At least that's Troy's style at the mall. Though from his view of Sharpay, she looked like someone who could live at the mall and stay there forever if she had the choice.

"I don't think so. So I suggest you go keep yourself busy while I get ready," Troy said, waving his hand as if too shoo her away.

She pouted. Normally it would be the guy trying to get the girl out of the door—this was vise versa, she was trying to get Troy out of the door. She knew why he was taking his time with everything, obviously he didn't want to go to the mall, but it was his blame for telling her that he would take her shopping, when it comes to shopping she took it very seriously and no one was going to ruin it or change their mind once it was made up.

"But I want to go nooow!" She whined.

"Too bad," Troy glared at her, and Sharpay glared back until, after a moment, she stalked out of the room.

"You're still going!" She shouted.

"We'll SEE!" Troy yelled.

Sharpay walked to her room, her mind going crazy at how long it was taking Troy to get himself ready. When she was barely walking out of the kitchen, she noticed her mom and Troy's dad standing in the hall sharing a really long morning kiss.

'Eww.' Sharpay thought walking the other direction trying to not in the way of the lip locking that was going on in the hall. That was very disturbing and it made her want to hurl right in front of them.

"What's with the crazy face?" Troy asked still eating his breakfast.

"I just saw my mom and your dad kissing—gross. I think I'm going blind!" Sharpay giggled at the end.

"I've seen them a thousand times, it was gross at first, you'll get use to it." Troy said with a smirk taking another spoon bite.

"I don't think I can." Sharpay murmured under her breath before leaving the room again to go back to her destination that was rudely interrupted by two lovebirds. "You better be ready soon Troy!" She called back loudly.

Troy shook his head. He had the perfect plan to be as slow as a snail just so he could get away from shopping with Sharpay. Last night he cursed himself over and over again about why he even decided to make the stupid deal with her. All he wanted was for her to watch her surf and to see if she had the potential to surf, he didn't really want to go spend a whole day with her and shop for clothes. Just thinking about it was making him shiver.

A half-hour later, Troy, much to his dismay, was on his way to the mall. Sharpay was in the passenger's seat, humming happily. Finally she got to see some of the famous Californian malls. Sharpay glanced at Troy and noticed the permanent grimace that was held on his face.

"You don't like shopping?" She asked, light-heartedly. Troy shot a glare at her.

"Hate it," he muttered. Sharpay smirked.

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet!" She taunted, looking forward towards the road and drumming her fingers on her knees. Troy made a noise, almost like a growl and kept his eyes on the road. Sharpay smirked some more, and looked out the window at the scenery anxiously. She was still humming and tapping her fingers, she couldn't sit still.

"Can you stop humming?" Troy asked impatiently.

"It's bad enough that I have to go shopping, but that humming is getting increasingly annoying," Troy said, shooting an annoyed glance at Sharpay. She smirked and started humming louder.

"If you don't stop I'm going to turn right around and we won't go shopping," Troy taunted.

The smirk wiped off her face, Sharpay glared annoyed at the road ahead of her. Troy smirked victoriously, but then frowned. He needed an excuse to turn right around and go home. He scowled as they neared closer and closer to the mall. Just then another thought occurred to him. He smirked as they entered the parking lot, Sharpay almost bouncing up and down from anticipation. He parked the car. Sharpay unbuckled and opened the door but hesitated when Troy failed to move.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Nope," He answered simply. She frowned; imitating the scowl Troy had moments before.

"You said you'd take me shopping," Sharpay said.

"I said I'd take you, not that I'd come in with you," He said looking at her, wishing she'd accept that reason and leave.

"Nu-uh." She said getting out of the car and circling it, opening his door.

"You're coming with me," She grabbed his arm and tugged hard.

Troy would have fallen out of the car if he weren't buckled.

"Gosh , fine!" Troy exclaimed untangling himself from the buckle. He got out of the car as slowly as he could.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Slowly or not, you're still coming shopping!" She said as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him across the parking lot.

"You're lucky I like you." He frowned walking in his normal pace.

_

* * *

Sorry it's been sort of a long time since I've updated any of my stories. I was on vacation (still is anyway)…but today I decided to write for this story. I started the part 2 for Circles, I'll have that up some time this week._

_Let me know what you thought of this! Review please!_


	6. Chapter Five

The two ran around the mall for hours until they finally sat down at the food court to just relax. Troy was in his bored mood while Sharpay had him carrying around shopping bags all day. He was so glad to finally be able to just sit down and be away from the stupid clothing stores. Sharpay really knew how to make him suffer, she was worst than her mom who sometimes dragged Troy to the mall too. If he had the choice though, he would rather be with Sharpay than her mom—for many, many reasons.

"Aren't you having a fun time Troy?" Sharpay asked him in her little baby voice.

"No!" Troy shot her a look as they sat down and began to eat.

"Aww. I'm sorry." She laughed.

They began to eat their lunch and Sharpay got a little annoyed by the sun getting in her way. People's voices around the food court were also making her dizzy, just because she was hearing so many conversations. Her stomach began to tingle again every time she looked at Troy. She almost wanted to yell at him for having such an attractive face and a fit body.

"Why do you have to my stepbrother?" Sharpay cried not meaning to out loud.

"Huh?" Troy looked up from his hamburger.

"Eh…nothing," She blushed quickly looking down.

Troy raised and eyebrow.

"Ooookkk," he said but didn't push it.

Sharpay smiled gratefully and went back to her food. She didn't want to have to explain to him and tell him that she's having these love feelings for him already. He might think she's insane or disgusting. But she liked how he didn't try to get anything out of her anymore. At least he listened and wasn't a total noisy-freak. She couldn't help but stare at him and eventually he noticed.

"What?" He asked irritated feeling her stare.

"It's just… never mind." Sharpay muttered, blushing some more.

"Come on," Troy urged, somewhat curious.

Sharpay blushed but shot back,

"None of your business."

Her comeback made Troy throw her a dirty smirk.

"Oh, come one, it can't be THAT bad," He said. Sharpay blushed a little harder and Troy noticed his smirk widening.

"Or is it?" Sharpay glared and willed her blush to go away.

She succeeded, slightly.

"Just tell me," Troy said, becoming impatient.

Sharpay huffed. As much as she wanted to admit it, it was too awkward and she felt wrong admitting it. Though she knew keeping it would just make it worst.

"Fine," Her brain worked furiously, trying to think of something.

"Uh… you had… something in your teeth," She stammered stupidly.

Troy shook his head in disbelief, but once again didn't push it. He knew better than that. It was obvious that she was making up an excuse; he could tell that she was trying to tell him something, or forcing herself to avoid something.

She loved that about him; if he realized she really didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't push it. She had to admit it, even though she only met him a couple days ago, she found herself beginning to love everything he did. Not him, not yet. But she was falling for him, and it scared her. I mean, after all, he was going to be her step brother soon, and if she fell for him too hard, she would end up getting hurt by their parents' marriage. She glanced up at him from her food and noticed him looking around the room boredly. Even though he wasn't trying to, he was extremely hot, and she could feel butterflies whenever she looked at him.

"Can we go now?" Troy asked impatiently.

"Sure," Sharpay shrugged. She wanted to spend more time with Troy, but she didn't feel like spending that, especially since he clearly didn't want to be there in the first place.

Troy smiled brightly, and Sharpay couldn't help but notice how his whole face lit up and he seemed better looking happy then bored. She wanted him to always look that way. They stood up, Toy grabbing most of the bags and they walked out of there.

Troy was extremely bored and unhappy by the time lunchtime was over, and he was glad to get some food into his system. Half way through his meal though, he was so absorbed in the pleasure of eating that he barely heard what Sharpay had blurted out the first time and when she did it again right before they were standing up, he missed it again. He had heard her, he just didn't understand.

"Why do you have to be my stepbrother?" Sharpay mumbled to herself standing up.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly.

"Eh… nothing," She replied looking down.

She couldn't believe she had just said that again, after already getting caught with him just a few minutes ago. Now what was her stupid excuse this time? Obviously not food since they were done eating.

Troy studied her face. Her cheeks held a faint blush and her eyes seemed unnaturally preoccupied with her bags. Something was up, but he chose to ignore it, for now. He had just finished cleaning up when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"What now?" He asked irritated.

After some argument, Sharpay came up with some lame excuse that he had something in his teeth again. Sharpay continued to watch her bags as if it was the most interesting thing on T.V. and Troy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair covered her eyes, partially from looking down at her bags searching around, and her eyes were glazed over, as if she was in deep thought. She kept absent-mindedly picking at a loose piece of wood on the table. He loved the way she added drama and amusement to every little thing and couldn't help but wonder when he had last laughed as hard as he did the day before. He found Sharpay in his thoughts more and more often and he couldn't get her out. He didn't want to be feeling the way he was feeling, it was like a forbidden love, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with her so badly it hurt. But nothing he could try would change their parents' minds.

Troy noticed her glazed eyes become more focused so he began to look around, looking bored.

"Can we go now?" Troy asked impatiently, still putting up an act. The truth was, he wanted to continue admiring her.

"Sure," She replied faking a smile.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about earlier that made her like this.

The two slowly walked back towards Troy's car in silence. Troy kept on getting a slight urge inside of him to just ask her what was the matter since he's never had this long of an awkwardness with Sharpay before. He could sense something wrong, or at least something about him that was bothering her. He really wanted to know.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked before unlocking the car door.

Sharpay just shrugged and opened the passenger side's door. She threw the shopping bags in the backseat and then made herself comfortable in the leather seat. Troy crawled in the drivers seat and pressed the key into the ignition. Before he put the car in full driving mode, he turned to Sharpay with concerned eyes.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

She jolted herself to the seat and held onto the car handle firmly. Her mind was telling her to blurt everything out to Troy already before she started to go crazy for something she couldn't have.

"Just something. It's no big deal." She shot him a weak smile.

Her smiled seemed to have work. It got Troy to get off her back about it and he went back to his driving position. The rest of the ride home was no talking; the only nose was the radio on, very softly. When they arrived home, they found themselves alone.

"My dad never said anything about leaving." Troy said quietly as he walked around the kitchen island.

"My mom didn't say anything either." Sharpay said with a shrug. "I'm going to my room now, I'm kind a worn out." She added brushing her hand gently over her shoulder.

Troy nodded his head, flopping down on the couch and reaching for the remote control. Sharpay walked towards her room, but stopped at her doorway. She could hear the T.V. on and couldn't help but wonder what Troy thought of her. Maybe now was her moment to get everything over with. How wrong could things get between them anyways? It was like their parents were even married yet. Leaving the thoughts behind her for a moment, she sat on her bed and suddenly fell asleep.

It was almost eight when Troy received a phone call from his dad telling him that there was no way they were going to be able to make it home for the night. Apparently, they went out to some resort for the day and they were having too much fun to come home right away. To top it off, they've decided to stay two more days, leaving Troy and Sharpay in their own.

"I know you two will make the right choices." Lucy added before Troy got off the phone.

He glanced the phone not quiet understanding Lucy, but it didn't stick to his mind for long. He was going to be alone tonight with Sharpay, and for the next two days. He never thought his dad would even trust them—they might burn the house down or something.

"Whatever. I should tell Sharpay." Troy said to himself walking down the hall and up the stairs.

The walk up the stairs was strange. The whole house was so quiet Troy could hear his every step and his every breath. Sharpay's door was open, slightly, but it was all silence. No soft noises coming out of there, no music, nothing. For once it was truly quiet.

'Must be sleeping.' He thought pushing her door to open wide.

Sure enough, Sharpay was bundled up on the bed, sleeping very calmly and relaxed.

Troy began walking forward. He stopped, standing over her, admiring her in the dark. She was sleeping on top of the blankets, still fully clothed.

'Must have been tired,' he thought. She had one arm lying on top of her stomach, the other behind her head. Her lips held a contented smile.

Troy couldn't decide whether or not to wake her. She had to know, but she looked so peaceful and it could wait until morning. He sat down on the bed, beside her. He was still contemplating about what to do when Sharpay stirred. Troy made his decision.

"Sharpay," he whispered, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Mmmmm," Sharpay groaned sleepily, turning on her side and going back to sleep.

"Sharpaaay," He sang, louder this time, poking her in the back.

"Go away," Sharpay muttered, waving a dismissing hand towards Troy. Troy smiled.

"No. Lucy and dad are going to be gone for the next two days." Troy said, poking her in the back again.

"Ok, you told me, now go away," Sharpay, whined, rolling around to face him. Her brown eyes turned to him, the sleep still there.

"But I'm booored," Troy whined back. Sharpay's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well don't bother me with it," Sharpay rolled around again, so her back was facing him again.

"Oh come on, you know you like me," Troy taunted.

Her response wasn't what he expected. She stiffened slightly and didn't respond. Troy understood immediately.

"So you do like me? I mean, like, really like me?" He asked quietly.

Sharpay didn't answer, but she turned back around and looked up at him meaningfully.

"You like me too?" She asked, almost meekly.

Troy nodded, the smile still resting on his lips. Sharpay smiled too, an elated feeling erupting in her chest. Sharpay sat up, and looked into Troy's eyes. Troy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Sharpay smiled, even though the kiss was brief, she felt fireworks erupt in her stomach, and her lips tingled. Sharpay wrapped her arms and leaned her forehead against his.

"I don't like you, I love you." He whispered brushing his lips against her lips softly.

"I love you too." Sharpay smiled up at him, her eyes in major sparkles.

The two looked at each other for a second and looked around the room…Sharpay let out a sigh and looked back at Troy. She got what she wanted, but she felt something wrong.

"We should keep this a secret," Sharpay stated.

Troy frowned and gave her another peck on the lips. Sharpay blushed, and the smile came on her face again. Once the feeling was gone she frowned back at Troy.

"Troy…" She started.

"I know, I know. I won't tell Lucy or dad, not that I'd want to," Troy muttered.

Sharpay smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss on the lips before jumping up.

"I'm going to go watch TV now," she informed, walking out of the room and leaving Troy breathless.

**  
Geez! I finally had the time to REPLY to some of your reviews. I read them, I just never have time to reply to them…but today I actually got a few of them!**

**I'm having trouble thinking of an ending for this story, any suggestions? Don't worry it's not quiet over yet. I'm just trying to gather some thoughts. **

**Jenny1991: **_Yeah, Troy is being a total butt about shopping. I guess all guys probably do. But on the other hand, he went anyways because of Sharpay!_

**LanaLang79: **_Hehe. I'm glad you like it! Always nice to get reviews with "I LOVE IT" or something similar. LOL. I will try my best to update as soon as possible!_

**Additctedtomusic: **_Thanks! In real life it'd probably be PRETTY wrong…Beyond wrong. xD_

**AshelyZac4life:** _I do find Troy as a the funny one in the movie, I don't know why. I just do so I like to have him be the cracker in some of my stories._

**Sweet.Jem.Asian.Girl:**_ Awww!! Thank you! You're comment really made my day! I MEAN REALLY! Thank you!!_

**AlwaysxAddicted: **_I'll update soon (well I guess I kind a did).._

**Thank you EVERYONE who left a review! Thank you so MUCH!!!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

They had the whole house to themselves for two whole days. They couldn't think of what to do but they were both glad to be alone. Their so-called relationship was going to be pretty tricky. But they were off to a good start, their parents were away which meant they had to take an advantage of their times alone. Who knew how long they could last for?

"What do you want to do?" Sharpay asked her head resting on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." He answered.

"Well what do I want to do?" She asked in a bored tone. Troy gave her a weird look.

"Ugh fine. Um… Can we go shopping?" Troy gave her a horrified look and Sharpay smirked.

"Ugh fine, beach?" Sharpay suggested once more.

"Nah," Troy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Ugh you pick something then!" Sharpay glared at Troy exasperatedly. Troy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Movies?" Sharpay perked up, she really wanted to see a movie that had just recently came out.

"Sure!"

"Ok then, let's go," Sharpay stood up.

Troy drove to the mall where he and Sharpay had gone shopping just the other day. Not to mention he had the worst day ever having to be dragged around the mall for hours. But in the end it was worth it since after all he was with Sharpay. This time he wasn't mad about going to the mall since he knew there wasn't going to be any shopping involve, or at least not a major shopping spree. Sharpay might decide to check out a few things here and there; as long as she didn't try on clothes he was fine with it. But their main point for going to the mall was to go to the movies and so far Sharpay wasn't into anything else.

"Oooh let's watch that one!" Troy said pointing right at the movie Sharpay didn't want to see; a seriously scary one.

"I don't know…" Sharpay started.

She didn't like scary movies and it sounded stupid to her. She could tell Troy wanted to watch it since it was the only movie title he dared to look at.

"We're watching it and there's nothing you can do," Troy said impatiently, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her.

"It sounds stupid!" Sharpay exclaimed as they stood in line to get some snacks.

"It's not stupid. You'll like it. It's going to creep you out!" Troy said happily.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. That was what she didn't want to happen.

She sat down and buried her face in Troy's shirt before it even started.

"It hasn't even started he told her bluntly.

"I don't like scary movies," she replied, her voice muffled by Troy's shirt.

She could practically fell Troy roll his eyes at her, so she smacked him lightly. He didn't get a chance to say anything more because the lights dimmed and the movie started. Sharpay looked up every now and then, her curiosity took over, and every time, she found her self shrieking slightly and burying her face back into Troy's shirt. Troy's arms were wrapped around her, and every now and then he gave her a comforting squeeze and light kiss on the head, before he returned to the movie. Sharpay felt a rush of emotion for him every time, and she finally looked up and stared at him for a few minutes before he noticed.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice betraying the hint of amusement he felt.

"You are the best," She told him, meaning every word.

He smiled at her and placed a small but meaningful kiss on her lips. Sharpay closed her eyes at the soft touch of his lips onto hers, just melting in heaven.

"Dude aren't you like, brother and sister?" a voice behind them voiced, breaking the little moment they had.

Sharpay jumped and nearly shrieked in surprise, and she had covered her mouth in order to prevent it. She spun around. The voice she had heard was Jason, and next to him was…

"Kelsi?" Sharpay gasped.

This was rather surprising.

"At your service," She replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, deciding to ignore the comment Jason made that broke the moment.

"Visiting my cousin," Kelsi pointed to Jason.

"What did Jason mean?" Kelsi added, glancing at Sharpay and Troy.

Troy looked confused; he had no idea who Kelsi was. Sharpay recalled meeting Jason early and asking her out when he had no idea who she was but she didn't that he and Kelsi…she didn't even know Kelsi had a boyfriend. She always just thought of Kelsi as the drama nerd girl who could careless about guys and was had her whole life set on educational goals.

"Our parents decided they wanted to get married, but we decided we like each other too much to allow that," Sharpay smirked.

Yeah, she was harsh, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She didn't want to lie to them anyway, they'll find out either way and she wanted to show off her extremely breath taking boyfriend to call.

"Cool," Kelsi replied distractedly, her eyes were fixed on the movie screen.

She didn't exactly understand what Sharpay meant by that and if she heard correctly boy was Sharpay crazy. It was odd enough to see her friend here in California. What a small world after all? Out of all the people in the world she comes across the Ice Princess.

Sharpay didn't turn around to find out what was so interesting. Sharpay glanced over and saw Jason and Troy having the exact conversation she and Kelsi were having. Once Troy turned back to the movie screen she turned to him.

"Hey can we go get dinner after this, I'm starving," She asked.

He nodded. He was hungry too, even if they had a large bowl of popcorn right in front of them and a million candy.

"Sure," then returned his attention back to the movie.

Sharpay sighed boredly. She didn't want to watch the movie but she had nothing else to do. She glanced at the screen and screamed, making the most noise over all the gasps and cries of surprise. She found herself sinking into her seat as more than half of the theater turned to stare at her.

"Troy, can we go now?" Sharpay hissed once everyone's attention was turned once more to the screen.

The movie was starting to creep her out. She hated movies that involved murder stories or anything that had blood involve. Anything that was scary scared her. She wasn't enjoying the movie at all and all she did was looking around the theater avoiding the screen.

"Hold on it's almost over," He muttered, not even glancing at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sunk further into the chair, sighing impatiently. When she realized it wasn't going to end any time soon, Sharpay resorted to putting her sweatshirt over her head, not feeling like moving out of the comfortable position she was in. She must have fallen asleep, because when a loud scream from the movie, she woke with a start. Disoriented, she fell out of her seat trying to untangle herself from her sweater.

"You alright?" Troy's voice asked her.

She could tell he was trying to sound concerned, but that disappeared when he saw Sharpay, sitting up on the floor with a sweater on her head. When he saw her appearance he burst out laughing, earning many dirty looks from many of the people there. Sharpay pulled the sweater off her head and glared at him, making her look more disheveled, and making Troy laugh harder. She got up, brushed herself off daintily, and fixed her hair the best she could. It was too dark to get out her compact from her purse. She ignored Troy's chuckles as he calmed down, and ignored the looks people were giving them; she just fumed impatiently in her seat.

"Time to go," Troy announced an hour later.

Sharpay was absentmindedly twirling her hair around a finger as she waited.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

Troy smiled wistfully at her as he stood up and walked with her out the door.

They walked out of the movies, making sure that neither Jason nor Kelsi were anywhere around them. They didn't want to have them around spying on them, not that they were going to do anything anyways. But it just felt weird knowing that Jason and Kelsi were in the same building.

"Ugh, that was the longest movie ever," Sharpay, complained as she took a bite of the salad she ordered.

"Actually it was pretty short," Troy commented, munching on a French fry.

"Yeah, to those who actually watched it," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well the whole point of going to the movies is to watch the movie," Troy retorted.

"Well I didn't want to see the movie in the first place," Sharpay snapped right when her cell phone rang.

"Hold on," she excused herself as she got it out of her bag.

She looked down at the screen and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Shar, how's everything over there going?" Ryan's voice asked.

"Oh, everything's great," Sharpay, answered.

"How's mom, everything working out?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, mom's fine. She's still happy with umm Jack," Sharpay told him, rolling her eyes once again in disgust.

"Wow, already? You don't sound so happy about it," Ryan chuckled; Sharpay shrugged, but realized he couldn't see her.

"I dunno, everything's happening so fast I guess," Sharpay lied, watching Troy listen to her side of the conversation.

She gave him a reassuring look and went back to listening to her brother go on about life back in New Mexico.

"Who is that?" Troy asked.

"My twin brother Ryan," She answered, covering the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Sharpay, who's that?" Ryan asked.

"He's um…" what should she say? She didn't want to say he was her almost stepbrother, and she couldn't say he was her boyfriend either.

"Um… he's uh… Jack's… son," she stammered bluntly.

"Oh, okay," Ryan accepted the answer.

"Listen I gotta go, talk to you later," He said

"Bye," Sharpay answered, closing her phone.

She glanced down at her empty plate. The night had been very exhausting and she like she was living in a world filled with lies…. That's what she'd been doing anyways, she and Troy. They're lying to their parents right now. Even if they don't suspect a thing yet, they're still lying and it was going to be very hard getting away with the situation.

"Hey Troy, let's go. I'm tired and that nap didn't help much," Troy nodded and got the check.

She didn't want to sound like she was always in a hurry to get from one place to another and she definitely didn't want to sound really bossy, but she wanted to go home badly.

"I had a great time." She spoke with twinkle in her eyes as they locked arms walking towards Troy's car.

He smiled at her briskly and leaned in her a kiss.

They stopped right in front of the car and shared an endless sweet kiss.

It was definitely going to be hard hiding things from their parents.

Troy drove home and Sharpay nearly fell asleep in the car but the ride wasn't too long and she didn't doze off too quickly.

When they got inside the house it was once again empty and much peaceful. By then Sharpay was wide awake and decided to watch TV with Troy though their TV moment didn't last long as they ended up making out on the couch for beyond twenty minutes.

"I love you." Sharpay smiled against his lips.

"I love you too." He gave her one last kiss.

It was getting late and they both decided to go to bed.

Only a half an hour later, Sharpay was in a fitful sleep with Troy right next to her snoring softly.

**

* * *

I know. I know. It's been forever. I'm sick and I couldn't really concentrate on anything. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think it's just a cold. But that's not really the point. I had testing all week so I didn't go on the computer a lot. Maybe like ten minutes a day, which meant I didn't get to write. I still have testing next week but it's the last week and after that I'll get back on track again. Promise.**

**Until then, I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter Seven

"Troy! Sharpay! We're home!" Jack called as the door burst open.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other with wide eyes and head for the door. They didn't want to get caught with their little kissing scene there. The two burst into the living room, looking slightly flustered.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked her daughter cheerily, setting her things down.

She noticed the pink shade on her daughter's checks and the way she was blowing her bangs away from her forehead. It looked like Sharpay was burning up from her point of view.

"Yeah mom, just fine," Sharpay answered, blushing slightly.

But something was wrong, her mom was way too happy, if that was even possible. Her mom looked like she just came back from heaven or something. The huge smile on her face was beyond price less and that wasn't a good sign. Sharpay knew what her mom had been dreaming about and with that look on her face; she could tell it came true. She glanced down at her mothers' hand and gasped out loud from shock.

On her mothers hand was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. The sign of doom.

"M-Mom!" She gasped, pointing at her mother's hand.

Troy followed the path of her pointed finger and his eyes widened. Exactly what they were both afraid of.

"Dad! You didn't?" He gasped at his dad.

Jack chuckled heartily; a slight blush tinted his cheeks. It was normal for two teens to feel shocked with their parents getting married, but they weren't shock for the reason both Jack and Lucy thought.

Sharpay felt like crying. As soon as she really begins to love someone, her mom comes and ruins everything for her. It happened every time she like someone; every single time. Whether it was a silly crush on someone that her mom decided to embarrass her about or something small. But this was big—she really felt a connection for Troy and yet it was crushed. She wouldn't look at her mother or Jack. She wouldn't look at Troy, who's pleading eyes kept searching for her own. Instead she fixated her gaze to the floor in front of her, tears threatening to overflow.

"Um, I have to go. I'll see you all later," Sharpay mumbled, running out the door, grabbing Troy's car keys.

Troy watched her storm out of the house with his keys knowing that she was probably trying to figure out a way to get out of this horrible news. He wanted to do the same thing but he didn't want to make it look suspicious and cause another huge problem in the house.

The minute she had buckled she broke down. She placed her forehead on the steering wheel and began to bawl. Quickly composing herself, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She put the keys in the ignition and drove to the beach. It was the only place she could think of going and she really knew where to go since she paid attention to Troy driving there.

Troy stood awkwardly, waiting for his dad or Lucy to say something. He shifted his foot to one foot and glanced at both of them before returning his eyes to the floor.

Lucy looked at Troy, then at the still open door and asked,

"What's up with her?"

Troy scowled. He knew exactly what was wrong with her, and right now she was probably doing what he felt like right now; crying her eyes out. Instead, he muttered an inaudible excuse for leaving, and walked towards his room, slamming the door angrily.

Jack sent a concerned frown towards the retreating figure of his son. He had a feeling Troy and Sharpay weren't telling them something, yet, it seemed to be something affected by his engagement. He was hoping it wasn't because they didn't like each other, or that Troy didn't like Lucy or vice-versa.

Lucy thought maybe Sharpay had gotten to Troy's head and planted something inside, telling him that this whole thing about their parents was bad news. She knew Sharpay very well and it wouldn't be surprising to find out that her own daughter had done this. She knew Sharpay was never happy about all her relationships with guys. Though Lucy and Troy were getting along just okay before Sharpay showed up. Troy never felt awkward around her and he was fine with the relationship she and his dad had. But after Sharpay arrived it seemed like the two just couldn't wait to cause problems.

"Leave them alone, they're probably just—they can't understand any of this. They don't know how much we mean to each other and who knows what else." Jack grabbed Lucy's arm, stopping her from going to Troy's room.

She nodded and understood him.

Troy sat on his bed looking down at the floor with his hands collapsed together. He didn't know why his mind was really going crazy. It was an engagement, which meant that there could be a possibility that this whole thing can just fall apart, but then again he knew how serious his dad was about this whole thing and it could really happen. The only thing crossing his mind was what would happen between he and Sharpay. They wouldn't be able to go off behind their parents back doing their own thing…it'll be too tricky and it doesn't seem logical. They'll end up knowing about it and possibly ban them from each other. It would be totally wrong to do it anyways.

"Ugh." He screamed, but quietly so no one could hear him.

They were both sure in a huge mess now. No matter what, Troy didn't want to tell his dad about any of this—or Lucy. It was just too much to even think about and he had a feeling that his dad would be really grossed out by the idea of him and Sharpay together while they're getting married.

Sharpay sat in the car, parked right in front of the sand and looked straight ahead of her. She stared at the dark sky and the water rushing up to the sand. She knew she shouldn't have made such a big deal about it but she just felt so hurt. She loved Troy and knowing that she had to give him up just because her mom and his dad were getting married just didn't make sense. For once she wanted to actually have someone to love. All she had was Ryan—but he had a girlfriend and it was hard for both of them to hang out now. She just wanted someone to love and for someone to love her—and yet she was going to have to get that taken away.

She didn't know what made her suddenly leave the house just like that. It was getting late and she didn't know what else to do but just get away from the house. The news hit her hard and the only thing she could think of was going somewhere to be alone and not have to deal with anyone else, not even Troy. She just wanted to be alone. Her mind felt like shutting down and her heart felt like it had been stabbed—and she wasn't even being hurt by Troy—the one she loved. No, her own mother was hurting her—and yet her mom didn't know what she was doing to her and how much pain she was causing her to go through.

"This is stupid." She rolled her eyes looking at the rear view mirror.

The car was still running but the lights were off, leaving her inside the dark car. For once, being alone in the middle of a parking area felt relaxing to her. She was always use to having the center of attention and always having company—she didn't realize how soothing it was to just be alone for once.

……..

"TROY!" A loud bang came from the door.

Troy woke up and looked around his dark room. All he could remember was lying down on his bed and after that everything was a blur. He looked at the door that was moving from the banging. He slowly got up and walked over to it.

"What?" He opened the door noticing Sharpay jumping up and down looking back down the hall.

The whole house looked dark to him and he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep that long.

"Can I come in?" She asked trying to get inside the room while looking back down the hall.

Troy could tell that she was trying to not get caught by their parents—at least that's what it looked like to him since she kept on looking down the hall.

"We need to talk." She said sitting down on his bed as he locked the door.

He nodded and sat next to her knowing where this was going.

"What are we going to do?" She asked with lost excitement in her voice.

"I don't know!" Troy exclaimed.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked back down to the floor. They could read each others mind knowing that somehow one of them had to call it quits if their parents really do get married.

"I don't want to tell my mom…" Sharpay whispered.

"And I'm not telling my dad a thing." He spoke quietly.

Sharpay moved closer to Troy and leaned in for a hug. She just needed some comfort at the moment. Troy was the only who ever made her feel relax and just safe. She never felt so relief with a guy in her whole entire life. Every time she was with Troy she knew she could just be herself and she wasn't afraid to act like her natural self. She didn't have to lie about anything; he loved her just as she was. That was what she loved about him.

"I don't want to let you go. It'll be weird. I love you." Troy spoke cradling her in his arms.

He slowly rocked her back and fort while planting a kiss on her head before resting his on head on top of hers.

"You think…maybe—just maybe we can break them up?" She asked almost wanting to smack herself for even suggesting that.

"You really want to break them up like that?" He asked giving her a strange look.

"Well—maybe we can make them break up. Prove to them that they aren't meant for each other—help me out here!" Sharpay exclaimed letting go of him.

"Uh—okay." Troy spoke rubbing his arm.

He thought about her idea and figured it might work. It was the only plan they had anyways and it sounded like a nice idea. They weren't exactly hurting their parents, they were just going to point out the bad things about one another and maybe it'll cause them to realize how stupid they are about the whole getting married plan.

"But…what if they break up you know? And move across the world from each other? What would happen to us?" Sharpay asked looking up at Troy.

"I doubt they'd do that. It will be weird if they break up and they see us going out. Sure it'll be _really_ weird for them. I mean….I don't know but it'll be weird." Troy spoke not really sure where his sentence was heading to.

"Of course it'll be weird. But they'll get over it! Don't worry about that now. We need to stop them from getting married! I love you _**way**_ too much!" Sharpay exclaimed receiving a kiss from Troy.

The two both let out a laugh for no particular reason. They were just both trying to relax and deal with everything later on. It was pretty late and they needed some rest mainly.

"So tomorrow—we should start." Sharpay spoke.

"Alright. Tomorrow." Troy nodded giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

They both lay down on the bed staring at the dark wall in front of them. Sharpay felt herself grow tired in Troy's arms and she began to slowly drift to sleep. Soon Troy felt himself doing the same thing.

"Don't let us get caught." Sharpay spoke with her eyes still close.

"We won't." Troy whispered pulling the blanket over their bodies.

**Hehehe. How did you like this chapter? So I guess….all I can say is.. LET THE DRAMA BEGIN!!!!!!** And I replied to most...if not all of the reviews, so thanks for those.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sharpay managed to act like nothing was wrong anymore and Troy was doing a good job of pretending too. Their parents decided that it was just some little shocking news, though they both have noticed something strange with their kids. Thought Sharpay tried to think of many ways to make everything be a nightmare for her mom. She came up with a few great things, only some of them sounded too complicated to do and some were just really out of the box. She wanted to keep it mellow but strong. One huge remark could ruin everything and she didn't want that to happen. She was fighting for something that meant the world to her.

"We're getting married…" Jack exclaimed. "Now will you two get over it?" He asked with a frown.

Troy put on a dirty look and glanced at his dad. He wasn't happy…He wasn't going to be happy unless if they decided not to get married!

"We thought you two were getting along well! We thought you'd be happy! What's going on now?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Sharpay frowned and looked at Troy who was looking straight down at his plate not bothering to look up. She wanted to be excused from dinner now, but she didn't want to keep on running away every time she got the news that they were getting married, it was going to put another odd thought into her mom's mind and into Jack's too.

"Why?" Sharpay exclaimed not meaning too. She didn't even bother finishing her sentence. It was obvious that she was shouting out "Why do you have to get married?"

"What do you mean why? It happens to people all the time. Your teenagers... It's normal to be mad about it. But you'll get use to it. Don't worry." Lucy smiled at them cheerfully.

Troy sat there, wanting to scream out that she was wrong. He wanted to let everything out, but for some reason something was holding him back. Something told him to just keep it to himself and let it go. It'll only make it worst. But what else could he do? He wanted Sharpay. He loved Sharpay; he couldn't let this happen—they had just gotten together! Three days ago! He just wished he could tell his dad and he would understand—but this time he wouldn't. There was no way he would. They had, had a good start; they were left alone with the house all to themselves, which made it easy to let out their relationship and begin to feel more and more comfortable with each other.

At first Sharpay was going to walk out of the living room, but something hit her. It was time to put her plan into action. This was the perfect moment since everyone was together in the room all seated and having a good time. All she had to do was come up with something harsh that her mom had said before about Jack. She did remember her mom giving her a few complaints about Jack before. She just needed to find the perfect one.

She gave Troy a wink letting him know what she was up to. He got the memo right away and gave her a nod. He always thought Sharpay was beyond clever with her little 'evil' plans. It made her seem strong and he liked that in a girl. She always stuck up for what she wanted and she never stopped until she got what she wanted. He was just worried of how far exactly she would go to get what she wanted. He wasn't scared of Lucy; he was scared of his dad. Whatever the reaction would be in the end, he didn't know.

"Hey Jack, did you know that my mom hates your cooking?" Sharpay asked to turning to Jack.

It was true after all. Lucy had told her daughter specifically that Jack's cooking was fattening. Sharpay thought that was a great way to start off the plan. What better way than to prove to Jack that his fiancé had been lying to him all this time? It might be a small little white lie, but Sharpay thought it was a great one. Jack loved to cook and all these times her mom had been complimenting him with his great cooking skills when behind his back she had always been freaking out about it.

A surprised look replaced the contented look he held before. He turned to Lucy and gave her a questioning look. His face began to suddenly turn pale from the shocking words.

"You said you loved my cooking," He accused.

Lucy had a "caught-in-the-headlights" look. She quickly changed it to a glare and turned to Sharpay. She couldn't believe her daughter! Always trying to get in the way of her life now. She and Sharpay never got a long too well, but this was ridiculous. Sharpay was making sure she had the worst times of her life.

"I thought he ought to know since you're going to get married soon," Sharpay shrugged, acting innocent.

Inside she winced at the word "married". Thought she did a pretty good job speaking the truth. If her mom decided to pound her later, she didn't care. She had to admit that she put on a pretty good act there. Troy gave her a praising look, which built up her confidence even more.

Lucy turned to Jack once more, a fake cheery look. She was trying her best to keep her straight up look. She thought maybe he would just let it go. But from the look in his eyes, she could tell she had to explain it.

"Well, it is very fattening, especially the steak you always make," Lucy confessed. The two began to bicker about it while Troy and Sharpay exchanged triumphant looks.

"It is not fattening! In ways it's good for you! You need to put on some pounds anyways!" Jack snarled slamming his fist against the near table.

Sharpay held back a laugh while looking at Troy who was also on the verge of throwing a huge laugh attack. Sharpay knew very well she was probably going to get in trouble with her mom later on, but at the time she was having too much fun watching her mom and Jack bicker about Jack's cooking.

"It's okay Lucy. My dad thinks you can't sing anyways. He's always complaining about how horrible you are when you sing around the house. He things you sound like a bird looking for food." Troy manage to say glancing at Sharpay who have twinkles in her eyes.

He was trying to hold back his laugh. Every time he thought of that image, Lucy singing and sounding like a quacking bird.

Their little plan was actually working. Both their parents were boiling with anger and they couldn't stop arguing about the truth on each other. It looked like their break-up plan was working, but something told Sharpay that in the end, they would end up making up and forgetting about this. That meant she needed to come up something else--something better and worthy.

"You told me I had a voice like an angel!" Lucy cried.

Jack looked down to the floor eyeing his son. He knew where this was going. He understood why Sharpay had made that comment and how Troy came up with that remark. They were trying to stop them from getting married.

"Lucy--are you seriously going to listen to these two? They're trying to ruin our relationship. They're teenagers. They have nothing better to do." Jack spoke in a calm tone.

Sharpay's eyes grew with anger. They were caught, but Jack didn't have to add his last comment.

Jack turned to the two teens.

"The question is, why?"

Sharpay felt her face heat up from the intense stare Jack was giving both of them.

"No reason," Troy hissed, probably mad at that last comment his father had made.

Jack fixated his stare on Troy. Troy glared at him. The whole room was in a tense silence, just watching father and son have a silent argument.

Troy suddenly stood up.

"I don't need this," He hissed stalking away to his room.

The room fell into a tense silence as Jack fumed at his son's behavior. Sharpay stood up placing her napkin on the table.

"I'm going to go too," She said quietly, putting her plate in the sink and walking towards Troy's room.

She knocked on his partly opened door and opened it a little wider. The door opened with a small "creak", and Sharpay caught troy sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"You okay?" She asked walking in and sitting beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a concerned look.

"You seemed pretty upset at dinner," Troy, with his other arm, put a hand on Sharpay's and looked up at her.

"Weren't you?" He asked.

"Well that last comment was a little uncalled for… But your dad isn't stupid, Troy. We should be expecting things like that," Sharpay said, trying to comfort him.

He pulled her into a deep hug knowing that she could use some comfort and he could too. They were in a huge mess and they were going to do whatever it takes to make their relationship work out—and legal as well. There was no way they both could go on, hiding their relationship, it would be too weird and they would have to hide a lot of things. What if they wanted to get married? What would happen then?

_'Troy. Stop thinking like that. It's too early to think of marriage.'_ He laughed to himself softly.

"Well if he's so smart, why hasn't he figured about us?! Or the reason we're trying to stop the marriage?" Troy said, raising his voice, but not enough to attract attention from his dad or Lucy.

"He isn't a psychic Troy. He can't figure out every little detail," Sharpay said, slightly alarmed at how Troy was taking this little thing.

Troy's face softened at Sharpay's alarmed expression. He growled in frustration and fell back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything is so frustrating," Troy apologized, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it on his face.

Sharpay lay down next to him and removed the pillow. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure out a way together, trust me," She comforted, placing a small kiss on his cheek before standing up again.

Troy nodded and put the pillow back on his head. Sharpay walked to the door and watched Troy for a split second saying quietly and unheard,

"But whatever happens, I will still love you Troy,"

"And I'll still love you too—even if we have to sneak behind our parents backs for the next eighty years." Troy laughed.

* * *

_For the next few weeks I'll be REALLY lagging with updates. My friend is moving to another country and I've planned a good-bye party for her and I need to spend some time with her before she leaves in a few weeks. _


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**You're probably thinking "Finally an update!" ….. "Ooh! A long update! Yay." Well it's not a long updade. It's the same as the previous ones… I just wrote long replies to your reviews…so that took up a lot. Sorry to bring you down but it's better that I tell you than you having to get all pumped up for reading a long chapter and find out it's not really that long, it's the same as the past ones….**

**But be glad I finally updated this! Has it felt like an iternity yet?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, what do you even see in Jack? He's just—an ordinary man. Kind a boring in my _opinion_." Sharpay stretched her voice trying to make a long point to her mom who was not really paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Sharpay! How many times have I told you before? I see something in Jack and you will probably NEVER see!" Lucy exclaimed stirring the pot carefully.

"But he's so…ugh. And Troy, he really gets on my nerves." Sharpay lied, biting her tongue.

Once again, she was trying so hard to convince her mom from marrying Jack. She really loved Troy and she didn't want them to get in the way. Their relationship was so strong; it killed her knowing it was so wrong. At this point, she would do anything just to keep her and Troy's relationship. Even if it meant breaking her mom's heart. There was no way she could let her marry Jack, just no way.

"I thought you and Troy were great friends," Lucy said with a puzzle expression.

"Great friends? Mom? Please, he's…so…. Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed not having any idea what to say about Troy since she was lying and she really loved him.

"Sometimes I don't get you. You're so close with Troy but when it comes to talking about him, you put all the negativities in place!" Lucy snarled wiping the counter.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Once again, she'd failed to convince her mom. Everyday was another day closer to the wedding even if they haven't exactly had the proper date yet—she didn't have much time. The only thing she could think of was making sure that her mom and Jack didn't hit it off.

It was starting to sort of hit both Lucy and Jack. Sharpay had noticed that they were a bit tense towards each other now. But it still wasn't good enough.

"Mom, your co-worker is so into you! You should hook up!" Sharpay smiled

"I don't think so." Lucy shook her head.

After a while Lucy told Sharpay to just hush and clean the dishes in front of her.

Troy was also trying to convince his dad that Lucy was a horrible choice, though nothing seemed to have worked. He had tried to tell him that Lucy was a cheater; only his dad just laughed and told him to focus on the ball. He tried to tell him that he had notice the way Lucy behaved and it didn't seem like their relationship could work any maybe they should just stay friends. It didn't work. Nothing worked.

"Dad, isn't your high school sweetheart Jane available now?" He asked bouncing the basketball.

"I don't know." Jack said puzzled. "How would you know anyway?" He asked.

Troy shot him a guilty look.

"I heard it around. I thought you knew." He lied.

Jack just shook his head and threw the basketball towards Troy. For the first time ever, Troy actually wasn't in the mood to be playing any sports at the moment and basketball was practically what he_ lived _for—before he met Sharpay.

He remembered the first time Lucy had mentioned her daughter coming over but not her son. He wasn't too interested. He figured it would be some girl who he would not find one thing in common with. He, at the time, rather have Lucy's son over even if he had never met the guy. He just figured he would have more in common with a guy than a girl. But he was wrong. Really wrong. It turned out that Sharpay was just the girl he was looking for. And he regretted thinking of going away for the summer so he didn't have to deal with Lucy's daughter coming over and trying to get along with her. He loved being with Sharpay.

"Troy! Pay attention!" His dad threw the basketball right at his head, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He mumbled not meaning it at all.

"Watch what you're doing!" Jack exclaimed snatching the ball out of Troy's hands.

Troy sighed and decided to go along with the game. After all, his dad was finally taking time off to play a good game of basketball with him after so long.

"Watch it Troy!" His dad warned him once again.

Troy ended the game sooner than he suspected. He got tired and he couldn't concentrate on the game. His dad kept on hitting him on the head with the basketball and it started to make him feel lightheaded. He knew he was in need for a shower—a very long one. Then he would go talk to Sharpay after that, if she was still up.

He noticed they didn't really have a proper dinner tonight. Usually it was all four of them together, eating. But not tonight… Instead he just heard Lucy to fix himself something if he got hungry for dinner. Though he never found the right time to have dinner, so he skipped it. So did Sharpay. No one was in the mood to eat for the night—especially as a family.

The idea of him and Sharpay being a family—along with his dad and her mom sounded gross to him. He didn't really think about it at first since it was just he, Jack, and Lucy—no Sharpay involve. Now everything was different. He had no problem with his dad and Lucy together, expect for now, it was a huge problem.

The shower he took was probably the longest one he had ever taken. He felt so dirty and sweaty he just took his time and let all his thoughts get washed by the water---even if that didn't help at all. He felt slightly relive after the shower but still had a few puzzled thoughts in his head.

Sharpay was already in her bedroom when he got changed into his nightwear. His dad wasn't anywhere near and Lucy wasn't either. He guessed they were probably already asleep since they both had to work tomorrow morning.

"Sharpay." He whispered to the door knocking it lightly.

He could hear the radio on in the background. A song was playing. Sharpay always had music playing while she was in her room. He had become aware of that now after the days he had spent with her and he noticed all the things she did—the things he liked about her.

A couple of seconds later the door opened widely and he walked in.

"Troy! I think this is illegal!" Sharpay exclaimed not being able to take it anymore.

"Huh?" He spoke shutting the door behind him.

_That was a lovely way to greet your boyfriend._

"This isn't right! We can't let them get married!" She cried.

"Oh." Troy spoke getting the conversation they were having.

Sharpay practically blew up on him, bursting out any words she could come up with that described her feeling with what was going on.

Troy paced around the room not knowing what to say. She was right all right. They were in a huge problem and it was pretty much illegal. Who has heard of stepbrothers and sisters getting together?

"Stop being so negative. You were so sure we would break them up!" Troy exclaimed loudly shutting the door behind him.

Sharpay frowned. She really did thought it would cause their parents to see that maybe they weren't so right for each other and that this was a huge mistake they were making. Though it sounded like a selfish plan…. it seemed to be the only plan they had or at least she had. There was really nothing else to do. They couldn't go up to their parents and tell them the real reason why they shouldn't get married. They would be very disturb and probably band them from each other!

"I thought it would work. I don't know what else to do!" She said loudly hitting her face with a pillow.

Troy stood behind her and grabbed the pillow. He didn't want her to get hurt by pounding herself a million times with the little pillow. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye deeply.

"You and I are going to break them up." He said firmly holding onto her shoulders with his entire grip he had making sure she understood him clearly.

"How?" Was the only word that escaped Sharpay's mouth.

Troy let her go and sat back down. That simple question, he didn't know how to answer. The words just came out of his mouth and it sounded so good when he said it, but he really didn't know how they were going to do it, he just knew they were going to—no matter what. He loved his dad, but Sharpay is the love of his life and he was sure of it. He had never felt so relaxed and free with someone in his entire life; he wasn't going to let her go.

"I don't know yet. We will." He nodded his head before towards the door.

He knew he should be going back to his room now before their parents got anymore ideas and started bashing them like last time about Sharpay's little plan to cause an argument between them. That worked, for a few minutes, then everything fell into place once their parents figured it out and they were screwed again.

"Figure it out, Troy." Sharpay sighed.

He walked back towards her, almost forgetting to give her a good-bye/good-night kiss before leaving her room.

It almost seemed as if Sharpay wasn't anywhere near interesting in kissing him. Did she already have second thoughts about their relationship? Has she given up on him already and call it quits? Thoughts were pounding in his head making him all sweaty. That was when Sharpay reacted.

"Are you okay?" She asked feeling his forehead with her palm.

Troy nodded. He wasn't feeling okay. Suddenly he felt sick and dizzy, but he couldn't tell her that. She would just question him.

"You're not giving me up, are you?" He managed to choke out.

Sharpay stared at him with frustration and shook her head.

"No. What would make you think of that?" She asked.

"Because you didn't seem like you weren't so interested in me a minute ago." He admitted meeting her sparkling brown eyes.

"I was just thinking, Troy. It wasn't actually the right time to kiss me. I was trying to think of a way to solve this. I have a lot on my mind right now. It's driving me crazy. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this relationship work. I don't want to go behind our parents' backs! It's just weird and kind a wrong—already, think of when they actually get married, whenever that is. I want to know, but I'm too scared to ask and find out. I rather just wait and see. I'm kind a scared to hear that date being near or what." Sharpay explained not even bothering to take a breath.

Troy understood her now. It made absolute clear that she was just harrowed by what was going on. He was too. Who wasn't?

"Alright. Just get some sleep and don't kill yourself thinking about this. We can go crazy together tomorrow about it and figure out a way to actually make this work. Get some sleep now." Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sharpay kissed him tenderly on the lips and then sent him a humbled smile before watching him leave her bedroom.

"Just come get me if you need me." Troy poked his head through the little opening.

Sharpay giggled and nodded. Even if she did need him at one point, she wasn't going to bother him. It was only fair for Troy to have a good night rest too, and she wanted him to sleep soundly without her bothering him.

It was sure going to be a long time before she got some good rest.

"**Gosh** mom." She let out a breath. "You too…_**Jack**_."

* * *

Reviews**SharpayDramaQueen500:** _Thank you. It's okay. I'll keep in touch with her. She's moving across the world…which is weird, but she promised to call every day so that better work out well. I spent my whole weekend with her and we did a lot of crazy stuff. We went to the beach..rode rollercoasters.. blah blah. I had an interesting weekend and that is why I couldn't update this. This story I've actually been lagging with and I'm not very proud of myself for doing that!_

**Jesluvzzac:** _Haha. Your review made my day. I'm glad you like my story that much. I wasn't really into reading either—or writing…Well I've always liked writing, but every time I started a story I always got bored and put it off…then I never got back to it and I never got to the ending since I would start another story. And I always got bored with reading, actually I still do, when it's a book in front of me, but when it's on here…I can read for hours and hours! I don't know why. I guess I just like fan fiction better than some book. Hehe._

**Pwnguin:** _Yeah, my summer has been filled with stuff. I've been really busy. One day I'm at a friends house the next I'm out of town. It's crazy. I thought I would be able to update more since there's no more school and I'm free all day, but I was wrong. I also thought that it would be like last summer where I was bored out of my mind all day long…but so far it's been crazy! Especially during the weekends, my friends are always calling and wanting to do something! And on weekdays my parents make me do something with them. It's CRAZY. I should stop myself from going on. I keep on rambling. _

**ZaShLeYhSm14:** _Hehe. Wouldn't it be weird if you had to sneak behind your parents back for the next eighty years if you were having a relationship with your stepbrother or something? I'm glad I'm not in that situation and I don't have a stepbrother. When I thought of this idea, it was actually because my friend and I were talking about her mom getting married and she was like "It would so suck if my mom's boyfriend has a really hott son….i would go crazy!" And then I saw Clueless and the ending of it.. I was like "That would make a great Troypay story!" That's how this all started._

**Addictedtomusic:** _If you liked the parents arguing there….you'll love what's ahead…there's something ahead. I just won't tell you. :P cause I'm evil like that. There will be more Troy and Sharpay moments later on. I'll have them do something, like go on some date…ahh.. you'll see. It'll be something. I know I haven't had much moments of just them two since I need to get the focus on the parents and the whole getting married thing. But later on there will be plenty of Troypay moments you can read about. I miss writing those anyway in this story. I don't know why I'm rambling on so much today! I've written LONG replies for everyone. Lol._

**AshelyZac4life:** _Good that you thought it was funny. I had a friend help me with it since I wasn't really sure how to start it. I just thought I would have Sharpay snitch on her mom and Troy snitch on his dad that way the parents can know that they haven't really been honest with each other…that usually leads to a fight, but I didn't want a big fight there so I had to have them notice what their kids where doing! At first it was just going to end as a fight and the parents wouldn't talk to each other for a day…and then the next day it's all good, but I decided to change it since something came to mind while writing that part. :)_

**paradise-maker786: **_If they had to sneak for the next eighty years… They would be like ninety-seven or something. I imagine them 17 or 18 now…that's a long time. Then they would NEVER be able to get married or have any kids cause the parents will think it's weird….if Sharpay got pregnant by Troy and they didn't know what had been going on with their kids for so long. That would be so messed up, but then that would have made a good story, but that's not where I'm going with this story so it was okay for me to go on about it. I'm going somewhere else with this story and you can't know. xD_

**Stessa:** _I highly doubt any parents would understand if their kids were going out. I mean I guess they would understand if they're stepsiblings, but if they were related by blood…then that would be weird cause…It's just weird! I guess no parents really think that their step kids will fall in love with each other. I would never think of that...I mean I would NEVER think of falling in love with a stepbrother if I had one. But then again I guess it depends….Eh…now you got me thinking. Luckily I don't have to worry about that! My parents are evil and made me be an only child….so I can be a loner. :P Is it illegal though in real life to be dating your stepsibling? But if it is I'm sure people do it anyway, like the whole if you're dating someone underage blah blah stuff..it's not a big deal to me…..okay I'll shut up._

**x0emz0x:** _Thanks. Lol, I just noticed that you were a Zanessa fan. I never noticed it before…but then again I remember someone telling me they were a troyella fan but they liked reading this story anyway. That's pretty cool. I don't know why I can never bring myself to read troyellla stories..I guess I'm just too big of a Troypay and Zashley fan to do that. Though I don't mind Troyella or Zanessa….I'm just not a fan. Well, thank you for reading my story and thanks for your review. I know I haven't said much in the past, but today (actually tonight) I had the time to do this and I wanted to take my time and reply to everyone since you guys have been so nice about reviewing._

**Xamyxjx:** _It never matters how long the review is! Even if it's a dot I don't mind.. okay if you left a dot I would be confuse. But I always like hearing what people thought. I don't care if they just write: Good, bad…just something to let me know how the story is going. Anything that helps. I wouldn't want to keep on writing if someone said it was bad (if more than five people said so). So the reviews really help, don't worry about leaving a long one. I'm always happy to hear what you have to say about it, long or short. By the way, interesting pen name and I mean that in a good way. _

**Stormburst:** _Too bad the story can't go that easy. Their parents aren't going to put off some wedding for them too! They're too far in love. And of course, Sharpay and her great ideas…. She'll do anything to get what she wants….that's why I like her too. I love how she's pure evil. LOL. I just love characters who get what they want and go for what they want. It's just better than the little sweet ones. Disney goes too sweet with characters and I like it when they have the mean ones like Sharpay. That's what makes an awesome character! Oh and eighty years IS A VERY LONG time. I can't even see myself…fifty years from now. O.0 the future…it's weird. I would be freaked to see two stepsiblings at the age of 90 dating. xDDDDDDDDD HAHA. I just had a laughing attack having that image in my head. I know it wasn't that funny, but still._

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:** _Sorry, but I had to lag. This summer vacation has been tiring! Everyday there's always something to do. Never a day that I can just sit at home and write all day. I would appreciate a day like that! I've been hanging out with my friend a lot though, just trying to make the best of the times she's still here. She'll move back.. after a few years. It's okay if you lag with your reviewing, I've been lagging with the stories I've been reading lately and I've been really lagging with my stories. I just have a lot going on. But there will be one point where I won't have anything to do so I'll just write and write and write and write! Wouldn't that be great? That way I can update daily again! Ugh. I can't wait for that day to come. :D_

**XxCharmedxX:** _Thank you very much. It's okay, I never feel like I'm being pressured to update. I love to write so it's all right, and I try to update, I do, but I get caught up in things. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I like your pen name. Oh and I also like your story Daddy's Little Girl….I hope you get on with that story… But it's okay, I know how you feel, sometimes I totally run out of ideas for what to do next so I put it on hold, but I hate doing that because I never get back to it and I just let people. And I don't wanna do that, so most of the time I ask people for ideas. Haha. But hey, I also like your story Hiding Something, I know I haven't been reviewing, but one day I will. I'm just busy right now. I'll review every chapter of that story when I get a chance…okay?_

**XBeautifulbabe405X:** _Yeah, I just hope I don't loose touch with my friend. I doubt I will. I mean I've kept in touch with her when she moved schools….we'll be fine. It's just going to be weird. She leaving like right before my birthday too! She just has to move REALLY far away….She's moved before, but around the area so I never had a problem with it…but now I do! Ugh. Thanks for reviewing. I like your story Vanished. So PLEASE update that story. I've been waiting to see what happens next. I'll review it later too. I've told everyone that I've been lagging with reviewing stories…and sorry about that. But I do like that story._

**youtubesmybff aka chel08:** _Lol. Thanks. I've just known my friend for a while, she's pretty much my best friend..grr. I have too many best friends.. I just can't decide! About your friend…That's good though. You'll get to see your friend again…. after two years! What do you feel bad about? Not seeing her for so long? Hey, thanks for reviewing this story and all of my other stories too. I havent' said anything about that and nows my chance since I have time and I'm so glad I do because I feel bad about not replying to people who have reviewed because you guys take your time to tell me what you thought of the story and its' only fair for me to write back. hehe. (My dog keeps trying to jump on my lap….I know this was random but it took me forever to find the "H" when I was writing hehe….My dog is like all over the keyboard!)_

**emala:** _I already wrote you a REALLY long PM. Lol. If I wrote here I would just be repeating myself…so I just won't write about it. Well again, thanks for your reviewing!_


	11. Chapter Ten

Troy and Sharpay sat down on the couch looking around the empty house. It was just they two again. Their parents had gone to work, leaving the house all to themselves, for a couple of hours anyway. Sharpay was asked to go to the airport with Troy today, so they could go pick up Ryan.

"I kind of don't want my brother to come, it'll just make everything else complicated." Sharpay complained her eyes meeting Troy's blue orbs.

He didn't say anything. He just lounged himself on the couch trying to get comfortable. The couch seemed to be very uncomfortable though no matter how hard he tried to find it's most suitable spot. His head suddenly found it's way on Sharpay's leg resting.

She giggled. "You know how to get to the airport, right?" She slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

He nodded and closed his eyes evaporating into her every touch. She always made him melt.

"I actually want to meet your brother though. I've never had a brother before." Troy sat up rubbing his eyes.

Sharpay gave him a glare. Ryan wasn't going to be his brother because that would mean she would have to be his sister and that was not going to happen. Unless if they could be brother/sister with benefits which sounds weird. Really weird.

"Eh. He's…not really a people person…he's shy. We barely hang out now." Sharpay said scratching her head and looked at the clock.

The two sat around the house not knowing what to do. They just kept on glancing at the time every now and then to keep track of it.

"Where are your friends?" Sharpay asked trying to think of something to do while they waited for Ryan's plane to arrive.

Troy shrugged. They were all out of town visiting relatives. That's why he hadn't really been hanging out with any friends all summer. And because Sharpay came into his life—keeping him company all this time.

"We could go—"

The phone rang.

Sharpay jumped up and reached out to answer it. It was her mom, announcing that there was no need to pick Ryan up since she was already off work and was headed to the airport.

That left Troy and Sharpay with nothing to do—all day.

"We should make the best of our relationship today—since we'll have my brother here…it'll be limited." She giggled.

Troy nodded and lead her to his bedroom where they began to plant soft kisses on each other's lips. It was their day to make the most of it.

"I love you." Sharpay said in between kisses.

"I love you too." Troy kissed her passionately on the lips lasting for what felt like forever.

They hugged each other romantically as they both sat on the bed just gazing into each other's eyes. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest just closing her eyes. She was tired in a way, but it just felt good being in Troy's arms. Troy kissed her head gently and buried his face on her hair.

The rest of the time they ended up in each other's arms, hugging and kissing lovingly enjoying every minute they had together alone. Who knew what was ahead of them.

"Sis—whoa." A blonde figure shot yelled causing Troy and Sharpay to let go of each other.

Sharpay looked up and smiled. Though she was rather embarrassed she was happy to see her twin brother. She pushed Troy aside gently and jumped on Ryan pulling him into a hug. She missed him a lot.

"Hey there." Ryan hugged her back but keeping his eyes on Troy.

Before he stepped in the house, he could have sworn his mom told him that Troy and Sharpay hadn't been getting along lately or they've been coming up with evil plans for breaking them up—he didn't expect to walk in the bedroom catching them lip locking.

"I can't believe you're here!" Sharpay exclaimed letting go of her twin brother. "How long are you staying for? Mom never really said anything about that." She smiled sitting back down on the bed.

"Eh…not long. Actually I'm not staying here. I'm going with my friend tomorrow night. Then we're heading back to New Mexico eventually. I'm just here to accompany him back and I thought I'd drop by to see you—and mom. And her life." Ryan answered setting his little backpack down.

"Oh." Sharpay spoke. _'Well I guess I'll still be having my alone time with Troy then.' _She thought hiding a smile. "Oh, this is Troy—um…our—wait…umm—he's—"

She couldn't even find the words to speak out.

"Why were you two lip locking?" Ryan asked knowing his sister would be stuttering for a while trying to come up with whatever she had to say.

"Err—sit down." Sharpay pointed to the chair next to the computer desk.

Ryan nodded and sat down. It was going to be one serious conversation.

"He's supposed to be our new step-brother. You know? He's Jack's son. But…. we've been trying to get them to break up so we can get together. Because…we like each other…. a lot…no…we love each other…. A lot. Really." The blonde tried to explain the best she could while keeping her eye contact with her twin brother.

Troy just sat back and let Sharpay do the talking. He wasn't quiet comfortable with Ryan yet. The guy had just walked in the room a few minutes ago. Of course he wasn't comfortable with him. Even if he was Sharpay's twin brother, he was still a stranger. And he wasn't going to go on telling him about what had happened between he and Sharpay over the past few weeks they've spent—Sharpay can do that. He wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"What are you saying? You two are hooking up? Do you understand that our mom and Troy's dad are getting married—do you two not get that? You're going to be related by law soon. You can't love each other like that!" Ryan blurted feeling disgusted and confused at the same time.

Troy and Sharpay just exchanged guilty looks.

"Does mom know about it?" Ryan asked still quiet confuse with the whole story.

"No!" Sharpay exclaimed. "And you better not tell her. Just imagine how freaked out she would be. You can't tell her Ryan. Really. You can't. Promise?" She begged standing up.

Ryan nodded. He wasn't going to snitch on her. He could get in trouble too. But still, he couldn't believe how big of a risk Troy and Sharpay were taking.

"It's a small world. That's all I'm saying. It's not my fault. See, mom and Jack brought us together. It's their fault. I didn't even want to come here." Sharpay folded her arms across her chest. "But I'm glad I did though." She sent Troy a smile.

Troy returned the smile and Ryan nearly puked.

"I'm not even going to get involve with this. I'm just going to pretend I never knew about it and it'll all work out. So keep me out of it." He said in a strong tone.

The last thing he wanted was to get into this mess. Their family was already in a mess. He could barely stay in the same room as his mom because things were never really that friendly towards them, and he couldn't last forever with his dad either. He and Sharpay were okay, but they had their differences—many of them.

"Okay. Just don't tell mom or Jack." Sharpay smiled again.

"I haven't even met Jack yet." Ryan pointed out looking at Troy.

Ryan couldn't tell if he liked Troy or not. He didn't seem to be the type of guy Ryan would hang out with, but Troy was unreadable since he just kind a sat there with Sharpay next to him.

"I'm going to go settle in the living room since that's where I'll be hanging out there for my stay here tonight since there's no room left. I get the couch." Ryan said with sarcasm in his voice as he dragged his stuff out with him towards the living room.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and sighed.

"Did my brother just make things worst or what?" Sharpay giggled sitting on Troy's lap, placing her arms around his neck.

"Just a little." Troy admitted breathing in her lovely scent as he pulled her in for a light kiss.

It was only a few seconds before they heard a knock on the door.

"Troy. It's Lucy."

Sharpay gasped and ran for the closet. It was the best place she could think of hiding since there really wasn't anywhere else to hide, and she didn't want her mom to catch her in Troy's room. It'll just cause more drama in her life.

"Uhh hang on. Just a minute." Troy stuttered knowing that the door was unlocked and Lucy could just burst in anytime she wanted. "You can come in." He said in a calmer tone.

"Have you met Ryan?" Lucy asked while Troy nodded. "Okay, good. Well do you mind showing him around you know, talking to him, doing whatever you guys do these days. Just keep him company since I seem to can't find Sharpay anywhere, have you seen her?" She raised her eyebrow.

Troy shook his head and gulped. He wasn't good at lying. He always gave in.

"Oh well. Keep Ryan company?" Lucy smiled before closing the door.

Troy just nodded even though she was already gone.

Sharpay let out a huge sigh from the closet and stepped out.

"I just don't want her to be all up in my business and going off on how it's not safe for me to be in a room with teenage boys and yeah, yeah. She's a mom. She won't leave me alone. She still hasn't shut up about the time she found us in my room—when you tickled me to death. Remember?" She chuckled playing with her hair.

Troy smiled remembering that night. It was when he barely met Sharpay and he had already fallen for her. He could tell the minute they met—she was breath taking. He just couldn't say that because Lucy and his dad would have probably smacked him for being a pervert or something.

"I should go accompany your brother like your mom suggested. Just to make her happy." Troy caressed her soft face.

"I'll come out in a few minutes. Just incase if my mom is there." Sharpay gave him a romantic hug before sitting back down on the bed.

Troy walked out of the room.

He found Ryan alone sitting on the couch going through some magazines. Maybe it was the right time to interrupt him and have some real conversations between them. He might as well make Ryan feel comfortable if he's going to be dating his twin sister.

"Hey Ryan!" Troy exclaimed sounding like a real dork with his cheesy grin.

"Hi…." Ryan greeted him back in a low tone.

Troy sat across from the blonde guy and clapped his hands together between his legs.

"So…. have you been here before?" He asked.

It was the first question that came to mind.

"Yeah, I have. A long time ago." Ryan answered setting the car magazine down. "My aunt use to live here, so we visited her a lot. But now she's somewhere else in this country. I don't know where. I haven't kept in touch with her. Sharpay might have." He clarified.

"Cool. Cool. Yeah, Sharpay has talked about you. She says you're a cool brother and it's fun hanging out with you. She's talked about you a lot." Troy glimmered foolishly.

He could tell her was making a fool of himself with Ryan. But he couldn't find a way to act casual about this. He was never good at starting conversations with people he had never met in his life except for five minutes ago.

"Has she? Well, she's never said anything about you. But that might be because you two just met and I haven't talked to her." Ryan said giving Troy a warning look. "When did you two start…. you know…." He added with a curious tone.

"Umm…. Like three days after she got here. I actually felt something the minute I met her. But she didn't open up until we went to the mall together. And ever since then, you know." Troy said feeling a bit awkward.

"Just don't do anything stupid that could make our mom blow off—or our dad—or your dad." Ryan said his eyes looking at the front door that just flung open.

A man walked in. It was Jack. He knew, he looked like Troy.

* * *

Reviews:

**chris tea xx :** Ahh. It's all right. Sometimes I forget to review stories. I read them and then forget. Lol. Well thanks for reviewing this chapter anyway.

**Stessa :** I don't know if it's illegal here in California. I never really looked it up. But if I had Troy as a stepbrother it would be hard to not fall of him. Actually I would freak if he became my stepbrother. I would make my mom forget his dad so I can have him. If that happened.

There's only a few more chapters left of this story. But I'm planning on something big. I think.

**Xamyxjx :** Thanks. I know it's been like a month. Actaully more. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x :** It's okay that your zanessa. I still love you. Lol. Yeah I haven't talked to you in forever. Actually I was just going to reply to your comment on myspace. We need to be on at the same time—but it's hard!

**ZaShLeYhSm14 : **True. I would go insane if I had a hottie stepbrother. My friend actually went crazy because her stepbrother was pretty cute. She was upset about it. Now she finds it gross that she even thought he was cute! Well I hope you liked this chapter.

**youtubesmybff aka chel08 :** It's okay. I like babbling. I babble all the time! I'm like so random too. :D I'm glad you left a long review. I like reading reviews. They always keep me entertain. It's late now too. It's like 2:39am. But I couldn't sleep and I felt the need to update this story since it's been…………more than a month!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**U.S. Princess :** It's not a problem. But thanks for reviewing though. :D I hope you review this chapter. Sorry it took me a while to update. It's summer vacation and I've been out doing my own thing. I hardly got any chance to write.

**Estebanita-x3 :** Well maybe they will break up. Maybe. xD I'm not going to stay anything. Lol. You shall never know until the ending…Or a few chapters…….Actually this story might wrap up soon. I'm not sure yet.

**lol925 :** Thank you! Every chapter there's always that review that makes my day (or night) and yours was the one for this one.

I heard though that if you're related by law it's illegal. But it's probably for different states and stuff. Who knows. I should look it up. Especially since I'm writing a story that deals with it.

**AshelyZac4life :** And it should keep on unfolding and unfolding. Lol. The story will eventually unfold itself.

**Pwnguin :** I usually make every chapter around 2,000 words. That's what I go for most of the time. Sometimes it goes beyond. It usually just depends on how I can get a chapter to fit in.

I'll try to update soon with the next chapter. I can't promise. But I can try!

**Sadie :** Well who knows if the parents will break up. Actually I know. But I can't tell you. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**x0emz0x :** Thank you very much.

**XxCharmedxX :** To me that would be a torture. I wouldn't be able to stand being related to someone so hott. Having to watch Zac Efron in on screen in Hairspray was already enough torture. I wanted him so badly!!!! I couldn't stop screaming. He looked so………………hott. Lol okay, I won't ramble.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss :** Yeshi!!!! Awwww. Thanks. But it's summer time. So I have to lag a little. I'm trying to get back on track though. Especially now that I'm home. I'll try. My goal is to at least update all my stories in a week. Just so I can keep going and stop lagging so much! Ugh. My friends have to make plans every day don't they!!!!!!! Well since my friend who I usually hang out with like all the time moved….I've been on the phone with her like crazy. Ha. My mom will probably freak when she gets my cell phone bill. Oh well. I remember when I updated like every day. And that was during school days. How weird. I would have thought I would update daily during school holidays instead of school days. But I guess it's because school days.. I have no plans. Weekends and such…my friends.. they want to hang out all the time. Which I'm not complaining but it does take me away from writing. Since none of my real life friends are really into writing. Actually I don't think any of them has really read my stories. Lol. I don't even know if I've told them I have stories on here. Oh whatever, they're more into watching videos on youtube. Hehe. I always write the most to you!!!!!! Aren't you a special ducky? LOL.

**Zashleyfan4eva :** I've been asked that question so many times. And I don't know. I think I'll look it up. If I find it I'll post it up on this chapter…..But I'll look it up after I reply to everyone's review. Becausee I honestly have no idea. I heard it was illegal if law related you. But who knows!

**jemima-the-puddleduck :** You could probably still write a fic about it. I just came up with this idea after watching clueless and my friend bringing up the topic. It took me forever though to actually think of a story line.

**Colorfulworld :** Well…maybe Troy and Sharpay will get together. Maybe not I don't know. :D

**Stormburst :** It's alright. It took me a long time anyway to actually update this story. I didn't notice how long it's been. Time flies when you're having fun. xDDDDD I'm living my summer vacation. Well at least I'm trying. This chapter didn't really have anything to do with Troy and Sharpay trying to break their parents up. But that's because I wanted Ryan to get in the picture since he kind a hasn't in this story. Though he won't be around too much. I just wanted him in it at least once.

A year seems like forever to me! Especially when I see a movie preview and it says "December 2008." I'm like "NOOOO. That's too far away!!!!" A day seems far to me. LOL.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

You guys…… since everyone has asked if it's illegal or not to date a stepsibling…and I didn't know the answer….I looked it up. I found this:

" **I am a 25-year-old single woman. My father recently married a woman with grown children. One of my new stepbrothers is 27, and I immediately hit it off with him. I'm very attracted to him, but I'm not sure it's ethical. What should I do? Should I talk to my dad about it?**

**Unethical? Not necessarily. You're not blood-related; you are both adults with lives that are separate from those of your parents and thus can conduct a relationship that need not affect their marriage.**

**Unwise? Possibly. If things end badly and you end up hating each other, family functions could be extremely uncomfortable for everybody." **

"**I just wanted to add to this and say that I have had the same issue in my life. I didn't grow up with the guy at all, I met him when my dad married his mother and I was maybe 20 years old. He was 30. I fell in love with him, he made me laugh and always made me feel comfortable. Nobody in our family ever knew about our relationship but I think that they may have had their suspicions. Nobody ever said anything so I figured they would if they thought that it was wrong. But it all has gone downhill because I couldn't handle the whole thing being so secretive. I would never tell anyone to not do it if there are feelings there, but just so you know, it is a tough thing to bring up at Christmas...that you are dating your stepbrother."**

"**I dated my stepbrother for 4 years. Our parents knew about it and it did cause some troubles within the family but also brought a lot of joy on holidays and vacations. We met when I was 28 and going thru my divorce and he was 22. We got along so well and it seemed right to be together. We broke up last August but have been working on making things work out recently. I fight myself with the whole thing being morally wrong and that I should be on Jerry Springer or something but I think if you truly love someone, it can be ok. We are not related by blood and met as adults. He is the kindest, sweetest most loving man I have ever met. I think it's ok to be happy, even if it does not happen the traditional way."**

These are all adults though… Most of them don't really say it's illegal. So I guess it's legal.. once you're adults. I guess it's just wrong when your not adults…… I hope that answers some of your questions.

I just got these off Google. I typed in "Dating stepbrother" and a lot of random facts came up. If you want to look that up and share some interesting things you might find.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"You should just tell my mom. I don't think she'll honestly care if you two have a thing for each other. She might even let you two get away with it and break it off with your dad. Mom does like Sharpay. I don't see why she wouldn't let her get what she wants." Ryan suggested using a low tone as he and Troy sat across from each other in the dinning room.

"No dude. Are you crazy? What about my dad? He's going to think I'm some pervert! He's not going to buy it. Your mom might. But my dad won't." Troy shook his head leaning back against his chair.

They were alone in the living room, but they still had to be silent for anyone could hear them or could possibly walk in on them two talking about this kind of subject. Jack and Lucy were in the living room watching some movie. They just had a slight argument about which movie to watch that made Troy and Ryan want to leave the room and into the dinning room while Sharpay went to go shower.

"No he wouldn't. I mean do they seriously expect you two be that close and only like each other as brothers and sisters?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows at Troy who looked like he was in a rollercoaster.

"No! They don't even think we get along. Well they do but we've tried to make it sound like we don't get along." Troy exclaimed resting his head on the clean oak table.

"You're not doing a very good job of acting like you don't like each other." Ryan smirked rocking his chair back and fort while playing with the plastic apple in his hand.

Troy groaned and pulled his head back up off the table. He was starting to smell the lemon table spray and it was bothering his nose.

"Yeah but it's kind a hard to pretend to hate someone you're in love with. It's not that ea—"

"Who are you in love with, Troy?" Jack stepped in the room heading for the kitchen.

Troy slowly turned around as his face fell into a shock. He hated it when people stepped into a room so quietly. He hated being surprised—especially in this situation.

Ryan tired his best to hide his chuckle. He just wanted to burst out laughing with Troy's reaction towards his father.

"No one dad." Troy blushed keeping his head low.

"Son, you can tell me these things. I don't care. You're old enough to date." Jack chuckled taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"It's no one dad." Troy pushed his way out with words.

Jack just chuckled louder and sat next to Troy with the water bottle sitting between his two hands.

"I remember when I use to talk with my friends about girls back in the day. Good times. I can see you two are doing that. So who's the girl Troy? You've only met Ryan here for a few hours and you're already telling him and you've known me for what? How old are you? Seventeen?" Jack gave his son a funny look.

"No dad. I'm Eighteen. You know—that's why I'm going to college this fall." Troy hissed keeping his calm down.

He hated having talks with his dad. He wasn't close to him, the only time they were close was when they were playing basketball one-on-one. Talks felt awkward that's' why he had always avoided it. His dad was always a joke anyway.

"Oh Troy. You're so shy." Jack smirked standing back up.

Ryan let out an obviously snicker as Jack left the room. He looked at Troy who just shot him a deathly glare. Yup. He'd been hanging out with Sharpay too much. He felt sort of bad that his twin sister had to hide her relationship—but then again it was really none of his business. Plus he didn't really believe Sharpay to be serious. She's been with so many guys before. Troy was probably just one of those summer flings.

"Man, don't ever talk about this with someone else in the house other than you, me, or Sharpay. I could have been dead caught!" Troy hissed angrily standing up shaking his head.

Ryan shrugged and stood up as well. Guess their chatting time was over, and good. He was tired too and it was barely dark out. He'd only been in the house for less than eight hours, but he was already feeling slightly comfortable.

"Alright, bro. Rest." Ryan patted Troy's back heading off to the living to find his mom and Jack lip locking. "Ugh." He left the room quickly before either one noticed him.

That was the downer of not having your bedroom and being the guest. He didn't have a place to rest until his mom and Jack decided to leave—whenever that was, and he was not going back in there until someone told him it was safe.

"Sharpay should be out of the shower by now. I should pay her a visit." He thought aloud heading for the hallway that lead to all the bedrooms—well two bedrooms.

He could hear his twin sister humming a familiar tone as he approached her bedroom door. He knocked light on the door, not wanting to be obvious to everyone with a loud bang.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time louder.

"WHAT?" Sharpay's frantic scream came—annoyed.

Ryan waited for her to come towards the door, he could hear her clearly stomping for the door, and he knew for sure he had interrupted something important if she was this annoyed with someone at her door.

"Hey sis!" He grinned as the door swung open.

"Oh. It's you. I thought it was mom." She opened the door wider and walking back towards her mirror, leaving Ryan to make his decision whether to come in or not.

Ryan decided to walk in anyway. She didn't tell him to leave.

"I talked to Troy. He's a nice guy." He cleared his throat making himself comfy on her bed, where clothes of all sorts were just spread everywhere.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

_'Why wouldn't he be a nice guy? Why do you think I'm in love with him? Why do you think I'm all over him?'_

She let out a scoff but kept it low enough for Ryan not to hear.

"I told Troy to just tell mom. Don't you think she'll understand? I mean what if she decides to let you and Troy get your way? It could turn out pretty good—and then you won't have to sneak around." He scratched his head leaning back against the wall.

Sharpay turned around and gave him 'the glare'. That was the worst idea she had ever heard. Sure those ideas could possibly happen—but what about the negative side? Her mom could find it strange and banned her from Troy—or she could through a huge fit and throw her back to New Mexico. Her brother sometimes concluded to the most stupid things.

"No! Absolutely not! Are you on something? Ryan? Have you MET our mother?" She screeched brushing her hair viscously. "I love Troy and if mom finds out that I'm _**really**_ in love with him she'll go insane! I know it!" She gave him a frown and looked at herself in front of the mirror.

Ryan shrugged. It was just an idea. His sister always had to make a dramatic effect on everything. In his point of view, he didn't see why neither Troy nor Sharpay were willing to open up to their parents. Did they really think they could just hide behind their parents' backs for the rest of their life? It wasn't possible. People were going to find out, they might as well get it over with and tell their parents.

"You just don't get it. It's too weird Ryan. There are times when I just want to tell Troy that maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Maybe we should just ignore our feelings. I'm confused okay?" Sharpay's voice began to mellow as she sat down on her fuzzy chair.

She looked at her brother with the most puzzled expression she had ever put on. Their whole relationship was like a game. How long can they keep the secret? Everyday was just another unknown day. They never knew what lied in front of them. It started to concern Sharpay. She didn't know if this was really right. She'd never done it before. But she'd never loved a guy some much unlike what she felt for Troy.

"I don't know what to tell you. But whatever you and Troy are doing to mom and Jack isn't working. They seem to be getting along pretty darn well." Ryan sighed standing up and walking for the door.

Sharpay scoffed and leaned back against her chair, watching her twin brother disappear down the hall. She closed her eyes hoping to get all the confusion out of her system.

"Shar…" The familiar sound of Troy's voice pierced through her ears.

She opened her eyes and smiled as Troy closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hey." She said barely letting a sound out, and yet Troy heard her clearly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as she made a small room for him to sit down. He could smell her freshly washed hair in the scent of strawberries—just how he liked it.

"You smell good." He kissed her check lightly making her creep a smile.

"So do you." She touched the tip of his nose with her index finger gently.

They both giggled as their forehead touched, gently.

"I'm sleepy." Sharpay let out a yawn, pulling her face away from Troy's.

Troy nodded, agreeing with her. Though it was still early, they had had a long day.

"You look tired. You should get some rest." Troy said with a sigh feeling Sharpay lean her head against his shoulder.

She practically was sitting on his lap now.

"You too." Sharpay giggled placing a kiss on his lips.

"Kids---" Jack pushed the door wide open causing Sharpay to jump off of Troy's lap.

Jack eyed the two down. If he hadn't blink he would have seen everything. Everything. But he blinked. And that one-second did a lot.

Sharpay stared in horror, not sure if Jack had just seen everything—of course she could lie about it, but it was going to be one lame lie. How do you explain the fact that you were on your soon to be step brother's lap—kissing?

"Err….hey dad?" Troy cleared his throat standing up, hoping to not look so guilty.

"Yeah…there's food in the kitchen if you two are hungry…"Jack trailed off giving the two suspicious a look.

Troy and Sharpay nodded—both still frozen as Jack walked back down the hall. They exchange glances and began to burst out laughing uncontrollably. It wasn't funny, but just because of how Jack's face was made the two laugh. It was serious though; if he had just caught them in the spot they would have been dead meat.

"I think I'll skip the food and really get some rest." Troy laughed giving Sharpay a friendly hug, he didn't want someone to walk in unexpectedly while he gave her a good night kiss that's why a hug was going to do this time.

"Night, Troy." She hugged him back tightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ears before letting the blonde go.

She giggled. "I love you too."

Troy left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. Sharpay lay on her bed—worried. They were almost caught. Very, very close. She loved Troy, she really did, but they were in a bigger situation that she had ever imagined. Her heart wouldn't stop beating just imagining Jack opening the door like earlier. It was either they got them to break up or they had to tell them now—or it would be she and Troy broken up.

Troy thought the same as he changed into his sleeping clothes. No matter what happened, it was going to be him and Sharpay together.

* * *

Hey guys. :D How are you? I've been….burning up. The weather here in California is starting to get on my nerves. Some days it's all nice and other days I just want to stay in the pool all day! Ugh. Well anyway, I updated!!!!! I got the rest of the story pretty much written out.

I can officially say this…….**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THE STORY.**

The ending…isn't so……I'm not gonna say. You'll just have to see. But there will be a sequel—okay?

* * *

Thank you very much for your reviews… Now here is my reply:

Marri: I'm glad you liked it. There were more Troypay moments here. I can't say much about the next chapter. I have it written already. I just have to get it from my other computer to this one, which is going to be hard! I can't send it through e-mail because the other computer doesn't have the cable (internet cable) anymore so I'll see what my father can do. :D Lol. I want to update sooner.

U.S Princess: Oh who knows! It's hard to say… I'll just come to conclusion that it is illegal when you're underage and when you're living in the same house as that step-sibling. I guess if you were both adults it didn't matter. I've never done it—and I don't plan to—unless if I oddly get a step brother who's cute. But I seriously don't think that'll happen. Lol.

youtubesmybff aka chel08: Ahh you're thinking outside the box! I'm not even going to say anything to that. I don't want to give the story away. All I can say is that there will be a sequel just because I doubt people would be VERY VERY happy if I just ended the story within like the next two chapters. Now you don't know if their parents are going to break up—do you? Lol. Well you'll find out soon—pretty soon. Maybe in the next chapter, whenever I update that. Ha. I'll try to get it up soon though. I just can't promise.

AshleyZac4life: I actually thought about making Ryan be very angry with the news, but I didn't like how I wrote it—then I thought about 'Hey! Why can't Ryan just try to stay out of it?' So I figured maybe he should just be like okay with it—but then kind a against them keeping it a secret from their parents. It turned out much better than him being all angry because that would just cause unwanted drama in the story. I want the story to mainly focus on Troy and Sharpay—if Ryan was against it then it would focus on him and the story would be out of place.

TroypayZashleyRyellaLunessa...: AWww. Thanks. Did you catch HSM2? How was that for a sequel? I liked it—much better than the first one. Tones of Troypay moments which were very, very cute. I mean I knew Troy and Gabriella would be together in the end—I mean it's Disney.. Lol. They have to have those "oh so perfect ending" but anyway, did you watch it? And thanks for the review.

AlwaysxAddicted: I don't know HOW long they can keep it. Note to the fact that they were ALMOST caught. Lol. I was going to make them get caught, but then it would ruin the ending. So I decided not to. But you'll see what happens next. It'll be…..interesting. I don't know. Well I do know, but you know—I can't ruin it for you. So just stay tune and you shall see what lies ahead. Hmm. Then you'll have the sequel to look forward to and yeah,,, Thanks for the review.

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x: Haha! Nice nickname. My friends actually have called me that once or twice. I have so many nicknames that my friends come up with, Yeah I would like to talk on myspace, but I deleted. Sorry. It's along story. Oh well. Hopefully I'll catch you on one day on messenger. Or you can always PM on here. I'll always reply to that. I'm glad you like the story so far!

Lasiannaga: Ahh.That's nice to know. :D I figured it was illegal. It didn't seem right. I think as long as you're related by law, it's pretty much all the way illegal. Thanks for leaving a review and hope to read your comment for the later chapters.

Bl1SSFuln3ss: LOL! Yeah probably it was Zac's wink. He's just soooooooooo hott. xDD Did you see HSM 2? I don't know if it's out where you are yet. But I just have to say, it was awesome. My friends and I watched it together that night and wow.. We were all over it. I've seen it like eight times already. I've listened to the songs a gazillion times. I'm obsess all over again. Ha, I'll probably come up with some strange story base on the 2nd movie at some point. Maybe later. I'm kind a limited on my writing because all my documents are on my other computer and it doesn't have the internet so I can't post them and it's making me REALLY REALLY mad. It might be a little while before I update our story. I have the next chapter started—on the other computer. Grr. Lol. This stinks. Well anyway, I'll talk to you later!! I love you lots!!!

x0emz0x: Nah. Jack didn't catch Troy and Ryan talking—but he ALMOST caught Troy and Sharpay in this chapter, didn't he? I was going to be evil and let him actually catch them. But I decided not to. It would ruin the plot of this story. Ahh. I need to shorten my reply to the reviews. I'm lagging and I need to get going with my homework! Thanks a lot for reviewing!!!!

popXlockXdrop: Awwww. Thank yoU! That really means a lot to me. Thank you so much for leaving a review. I appreciate it!

Clotisy: Thank you! And sorry for not updating soon enough. I hope I didn;'t keep you waiting for TOO long!

Jesluvzzac: Ha. No problem. Facts are always….Interesting. Sorry, I'm in a hurry so I have to keep my replies short!

Pwnguin: Of course. Ryan had to come in at one point… I just never knew when though. I wanted him to come in earlier, but I couldn't find a place to let him show up in. I thought it was finally the right chapter. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I hope you liked this one.

Estebanita-x3: Yeah. I always thought of Ryan as someone who wouldn't go against his sister's will. That's why I made him take it really, really well. I just kind a wanted Ryan to support her, but yet go against her by not liking the idea of keeping it a secret. If that makes any sense!

XxCharmedxX: LOL! Yeah!! My friend screamed out: "ZAC EFRON IS THE HOTTEST GUY ALIVE!" Everyone laughed. He was mind blowing!! I thought my heart was going to like explode!!! His winks really got me though. That just blew me away. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Here, Jack. Come here." Lucy called to her fiancé holding a magazine of wedding plans.

"Yeah?" Jack asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

He was still half asleep and he was in need of coffee big time.

"Tell me which ones you think would be good for the wedding and stuff you know?" Lucy smiled.

"Oh." Jack mumbled.

"Now…be honest!" Lucy smiled.

They were going over the wedding plans—so bright and early. Jack wasn't in the mood for it; he just wanted to go back to sleep but Lucy had to wake him up. She wanted to get it all going before she left for work, he suggested they should do it tonight but last night she got mad about that and yelled at him so he gave in.

"That one." He pointed to a color.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn't paying attention. He was just randomly pointing to colors—not even taking his time to really think about it.

"You know what? Forget this. Let's talk about our kids. Seeing as Troy and Sharpay haven't exactly been the best of friends—who knows what they're up to. But what do you think of Sharpay? Honestly," She smoke with sparkles in her eyes.

Jack hesitated. He scratched his head not sure if he should really say what's on his mind about Sharpay. But since Lucy did say to be honest…

"She can be a real drama queen you know? Sometimes she gets on my nerves about it and it's just---"

"Huh?" Lucy stood up narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well you know?" He raised his eyebrow sinking down.

"No. Actually. I don't." Lucy said in defense.

"Your daughter is a little drama queen." Jack spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed out of nowhere.

Jack jerked up staring at her bewildered.

Soon they were going off on each other.

Sharpay lay in bed, restless. She had been in a deep sleep when she heard a loud thud that jerked her up. She thought she would fall back asleep easily; glancing at the clock knowing it was barely six in the morning. As soon as her eyes noticed the light peeking through the window, she knew for a fact it would be hard to fall back asleep. She began to sit up on her bed when screeching noises started to roam around the house.

"Great." She rolled her eyes pushing the covers off her legs.

She stood up; walking for the door when she decided it was worth it. She wanted to lie back down. Her feet were cold and she just wanted to sink under the warm covers again, which she did.

Jack and Lucy stood in front of each other, anger flowing both their faces. Lucy looked like she was going to murder him that minute. You would think it was far too early in the morning for anyone to be up like this—boiling mad. But the two had been up all night arguing and disagreeing on everything that they each suggested. This wasn't exactly something they did often, they had never argued so much before in their whole entire life. Maybe it was just all the worries flowing their minds that drove them both out of control, or maybe it just wasn't working out.

"JACK DANIEL BOLTON!" Lucy's voice cut through the early morning air like a knife.

It was so sudden that both Troy and Sharpay shot out of their slumber in surprise.

Troy sat up groggily in bed and rubbed his eyes, wondering what had woken him. He was in a deep sleep, dreaming about something totally random when he felt himself just shot up and wake. He didn't get much sleep last night he could already tell. He had been tossing and turning all night long, hearing a few screams every now and then but it didn't bother him too much. What bothered him was that he and Sharpay were both in a very strange situation. That seemed to keep him up almost all night.

"I DON'T CARE LUCY!" Troy heard his father's voice break through the temporary silence.

Troy sat up and got out of bed and wandered into the living room, peeking around the corner and into the living, to see his father and Lucy in a heated argument. He felt Sharpay join him but he didn't look at her. His eyes were too focused on their parents just arguing and blowing off on each other. He didn't recall seeing his dad in this scenery. He was really mad. His face was red and his eyes looked furious—like he could hurt someone any minute now. It started to scare Troy a bit.

"I wasn't trying to insult Sharpay, I just said that she was a bit of a drama queen!" Jack hissed, trying to keep the kids asleep, unaware that they were watching the whole thing.

Sharpay's body stiffened. She knew she could be a drama queen and Jack did not need to point it out. She wasn't mad about being called a drama queen, she could careless. She was use to it, but Jack pointing it out was different. That struck her and she wanted to really walk in there and just smack him. Anything to let her anger out. She had lied before and said she hated Jack, but right now she really did.

His eyes widened when he heard Sharpay's name. It stung him a bit that his dad must have said something to really get Lucy pissed since he had never seen her this angry before. He thought about going back and not getting into the whole thing, but he was curious to find out what his father had said about Sharpay. He did care about her and maybe he should find out to see if Lucy had the right to get so angry.

"It doesn't matter!! You can keep those things to yourself!!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm starting to think that being a drama queen is genetic," he admitted. At this Lucy blew up.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!? MY FAMILY IS A PERRFECTLY NORMAL FAMILY AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT…"

"WHO SAID YOU WEREN'T PERFECTLY NORMAL?! I JUST SAID THAT YOU WERE A BIT DRAMATIC…" Jack interrupted.

"I AM _NOT _DRAMATIC!!!!!" Lucy practically screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Troy winced, and then glanced back at Sharpay, who held a blank look. She wasn't really sure what was going on since she missed most of the arguing. The look on her mom's face reminded her of when she was younger—the day her mom walked out on her dad. She remembered the day well and it didn't bother her too much at the time. Their family was never close and it seemed right to just be apart. They never could be in the same room without fighting. And if her mom walked out on Jack, she wouldn't care either—plus she and Troy would get what they wanted.

"YES YOU ARE!! YOU'RE BEING DRAMATIC BY YELLING AT ME FOR CALLING YOU DRAMATIC!!!" Jack defended.

"I AM NOT DRAMATIC!!" Lucy repeated.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT THIS!" Jack said, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration.

"YOU INSULTED MY DAUGHTER!!" She insisted.

"I DID NOT INSULT SHARPAY!!" He defended again. He started to become flustered.

"YES YOU DID! AND IN RETURN I'M GOING TO INSULT TROY!" Lucy smirked.

"You're son, is way too athletic. He spends so much time on the court and not with real people that he doesn't even act like one,"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!??" Jack roared.

He couldn't believe her. They were talking bad about their own kids. They were some little kids who could do this. They were grown adults, this was an immature argument and he wanted to end it before it got out of control. He clearly didn't mean to insult Sharpay in anyway. He was just giving his opinion since she asked what he thought of her. It was her fault that she even asked, he was just being honest. She didn't have to go off and then get him back with something about his son.

"HE DOESN'T SPEND ENOUGH TIME WITH HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

Troy glared at Lucy.

_ 'Yes I do,'_ he thought angrily.

_ 'I've been home for weeks and not played basketball once.'_ He thought, becoming surprised. That must have been some sort of record. He cursed himself mentally. He just proved Lucy's point. This was one of the reasons why he was never so into her. He always knew she had some side that he was going to find out one day and now he found it. Only it was worst than what he had imagined. He thought maybe she was one of those pushy people, but no, she insults people.

"They're like animals." Sharpay whispered.

Troy nodded in agreement. They were like a cat and a dog, just screaming at each other. This was something really strange. If their parents stayed together after this mind-blowing argument, it would be a very surprising. If one of them walked out right now, it would be pretty natural.

"I've never seen my dad like this." Troy admitted.

"I've seen my mom like this—many times. When she gets mad…this is probably just her "a little mad" stage"." Sharpay said using quotations with her fingers.

Troy chuckled quietly and moved forward to get a better view.

"HE'S SPENT PLENTY OF TIME AT HOME TRYING TO GET TO KNOW YOU AND SHARPAY!!! BUT APPARENTLY, THAT'S NOT ENOGUH FOR YOU!! YOU JUST WANT EVERYTHING JUST HOW _YOU_ WANT IT!! YOU ARE SO SELFISH!!" Jack roared, infuriated.

"I'M SELFISH?!" She scoffed angrily. "YOU, JACK BOLTON, ARE ONE OF THE MOST SELFISH MEN I'VE EVER MET!!"

"I'M SELFISH?!" He mimicked.

"LOOK WHO'S SELFISH? I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING AT YOU FOR BEING A BIT DRAMATIC OR INSULTING YOUR KID WHEN YOU JUST DID!!!" Jack roared in her face.

She flinched, tears forming in her eyes. She had enough of this. Today was just not her day and she needed to get away. Just for the day, clear her mind and they can start fresh later—hopefully.

"You, Jack Bolton, are the scum of the earth and do not deserve to be living on it," She hissed.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking!" Jack shot back.

Lucy turned back around and sighed. She gave up. She absolutely gave up. Her throat was beginning to feel dry and she didn't want to speak to him anymore.

"I'm going to go work." She said angrily.

"Uh-oh." Sharpay said aloud looking at her mom directly.

Lucy stomped towards the hallway where Troy and Sharpay stood and they scattered, running back to their rooms uncaught. They didn't want to be seen there, ease dropping. Sharpay knew she would get in trouble with her mom—her mom always thought she was some nosey little child.

Troy sat in his room in complete shock. What was going to happen now? Would Lucy actually come back? Well she had to anyway, she had stuff here—and Sharpay was still in. Now if she took Sharpay…that would screw up everything. He would never let her to do that, even if he had to scream it at her that he was in love with her.

"Damn." He cursed sitting back against his bed.

The thought of Sharpay gone scared him. But he knew that even if their parents parted, they were still going to see each other. No one could stop them. They had their own lives. Their parents had already gotten in the way so many times—they weren't going to anymore.

"Not gonna happen." He spoke getting up.

He wanted to go find Sharpay and have a talk. It was that time again, for them to really get serious and put an end to this. They got their parents to argue all right, but it didn't look like it was the argument they both imagined. It was much worse. Not the one they had imagined, a little argument that puts an idea in their parents' minds that they were better off as friends.

* * *

**Pretty bad argument there. That's all I can say.. I don't want to give anything away. Tune in for the next chapter!** Reply to reviews: Personally. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Oh my gosh you guys!!!! I just got back from my very first homecoming experience at school. And let me tell you, it was AWESOME!!! I had so much fun!! All week this past week, during lunch…. It had been so awesome. I mean lunch was longer, we had moon bounce thingies, slip and slides, clowns (LOL), and so much more!! We have so many choices for food today too.. Starbucks came… Jamba Juice…Mexican Grill, Panda Express, Coldstone…ugh!! I could not decide what to eat for lunch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was going crazy. But just incase if you care, I ended up choosing the Mexican Grill, I got a beef burrito. :D I wanted Chinese food, but I figured we have that every Tuesday at school, so yeah…. For the drink thing though, I ended up having Jamba Juice. So…what a wonder Friday it has been.. Enough about my day, let's get on with what really matters to you guys, the story… But first……._

**My replies to your awesome reviews.**

**karemina**

This part of the story is going to probably end soon so I'll most likely be updating more and more. Thanks for leaving a review.

**XxCharmedxX**

Well… It's safe to say now that I think part of your thoughts are correct about Troy and Sharpay and Jack and Lucy since this chapter will pretty much tell you something and may cause some "WHAT?" out of your mouth. :D But hey, tune in! There's more to come you know.

**jesluvzzac**

Haha. Nice choice of word. Yeah my class is all about large vocabulary. It drives me crazy. I'm like "Oh geez.." But I'm getting there. Anywho, yup—it's kind a messing up Troy and Sharpay's relationship now… But who knows? Maybe things will fall into pieces…..

**The Summer Breeze**

Everyone would LOVE for them to just be able to let their relationship out. But they have to deal with the people around them—the people they love. And believe me, it's getting in the way!

**Pwnguin**

Yes that's true. Troy and Sharpay can get together if their parents finally are broken up. BUT……….who knows?!?

**TroypayZashleyRyellaLunessa...**

And more uh-oh to come. xD Believe me. I know it. And I'm writing this. So believe me. Lol! Just kidding. :D Thanks for your review!

**marri**

Oh my gosh. That's sooo scary! I'm glad you got out of that though. I would have cried myself too. Luckily I haven't gone through that.. and I hope to never. O.0 That sounds pretty bad. Wow… I had to have my friend help me think of what parents would actually fight about… She said money and pretty much about the kids… So I kind a just took the whole Jack saying something about Sharpay and Lucy saying something about Troy… Thanks for leaving a review!

**christy xx**

Hey. Seems like forever since I've talked to you virtually. xD Or maybe I'm just going crazy and forgetting things. Hmm.. I don't know. I blame school for everything! Anywho, thanks for reviewing! I'm rushing with the reviews once again.. Lol I have homecoming to go to and it's in like twenty minutes!

**U.S. Princess**

Well now you will know what's going on as soon as you read this story—right? Lol. Well thanks for taking your time and leaving me a review. Sorry I have to once again rush. Ugh. I have an event to attend.. By the way, I like your pen name.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**

You know I wouldn't torture you like that…okay maybe.. I don't know! And you won't know what goes on with Troy and Sharpay until like the next chapter of this story. This one is just a crazy one that makes you want to scream at the parents. Woops. I totally just gave you a hint there. Hehe. Anywho--- (I left at the part.. lol I went to my school's homecoming. So now I'm back!!!) Okay, so I just got back from homecoming. IT WAS AWESOME. I LOVED IT. OH MY GOSH!!!! Lol. Hehe… Back to topic—umm……. The story is coming up. xD As soon as you scroll down and read!!!! Oh and by the way---- you got me into posting the reviews at the beginning of the story…. I usually do it at the end.. Lol.

**Estebanita.x.**

Never jum to conlusion I always say—well I never said that before but you didn't know that! Anywho, I'm not giving out whether this story shall be Troypay or Troy and Sharpay. You shall never know until I come to that decision. Hehe…. Hopefully I will make my mind SOON. Sheesh. I'm like lagging.. that's why I decided to make this story longer than it should be. Because I can't choose an ending!

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x**

Haha. I'm glad you like it. That's true. Never tell someone kid that. Gosh Jack! Don't you know anything? I 'm glad the chapter went well… I actually have no idea what parents would say about each other's kids.. Lol.

**fibi3**

Oh don't worry! You can still say your thoughts and wish.. Just whisper it.. just be like –whisper- blah blah. Lol… Don't worry—just becareful what you wish for. It might come true. :D You never know. Anywho, thanks for the review!!!

**xXxZashleyLunessalover4life...**

Yeah. The argument turned out pretty realistic—at least I think so. :D I was just writing down stuff and I was like "Oh gosh.. This is sounding soo cheesy!!!" But I've gotten some good reviews, so I'm guess it went well.

**Thanks everyone. :D Thanks for reading too. Lol. I hardly ever say thank you to you guys!!! But just know… I mean to say it every time!! **

* * *

Lucy burst into Sharpay's room, where she sat innocently on the bed. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist, yanked her up, and threw her things into her suitcase with her free hand in record time. Sharpay just sat on her bed completely bewildered. She wasn't quiet sure why her mom was packing like this. But she had a slight hunch why. And she didn't want it to be true.

"Come on Sharpay, we're going back to New Mexico," Lucy said, grabbing the suitcase, shoving it into Sharpay's hand and pulling her out the door.

Sharpay struggled, a completely panicked look on her face. She could not believe her mom. Going back to New Mexico? Just like that? No! She refused to go. She deserved an explanation at least.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked, trying to plant her feet on the floor and stop moving.

"We aren't staying. I can see that we aren't welcome," Lucy said, continuing to pull her, sending Jack a hostile glare on her way out.

"And you are NOT going to keep in contact with Troy, either. I don't want you taking to such a bad influence." At this Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks, but got pulled back into movement by her mother.

Sharpay fumed in the passenger seat with her arms crossed and glaring at the road ahead of them. This was completely unfair. Why did she have to leave with her mom? Why couldn't she stay? Why were they going back to New Mexico? Where in the world was her mom going to stay? Didn't she leave New Mexico to be away from Sharpay's dad? Everything was ruined. Everything.

_ 'Well one good thing came out of this break up.'_ Sharpay thought bitterly.

'_Our plan worked.'_ But their plan meant nothing if they couldn't see each other, or even talk to each other. Sharpay found tears coming to her eyes, and she wiped them away furiously.

_ 'I will not cry over this,'_ she thought, trying hard to make sure her mom didn't see her. Of course with her luck Lucy did.

"What's wrong honey?" Sharpay cursed herself mentally.

"Nothing mom," She didn't bother to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She stared out the window, avoiding looking at her mother.

"Something is definitely wrong, come on tell me." Lucy's voice was filled with concern but Sharpay could care less.

"What's wrong?!" She asked, squeezing her eyes shut from the tears.

"They're just two lazy men who expect me to do everything in that house. You are to stay away from them both. Got it?" Lucy ordered driving beyond the speed limit.

Sharpay's eyes widened. That was exactly what she didn't want to hear. She was going to go see whether her mom liked it or not. She loved him and she didn't care what her mom had to say. Why should she be punished for what her mom did?

"No! Mom—you don't understand. I want to be with Troy!" She exclaimed pounding her fist onto her lap.

"What's that suppose to mean? All week you give me crap about how you can't stand Troy and now you want to be with him? Will you stop your nonsense Sharpay!" She burst trying to keep the car under her control.

"I lied okay! Mom… I loved him…" She admitted, realization dawning on her.

Lucy shook her head. "By love you mean?"

"God damn it mom! I'm in love with him okay?" Sharpay yelled.

"It was for your own good then, Hun. All he'll pay attention to is basketball. He's just like his father. And I can't believe you—you're in love with him? Why Sharpay? Why? Did you not feel that guilt in there? Didn't you feel disgusted? How could you two live on like that?" Lucy questioned.

"Mom he's not like that! He hadn't played for weeks! Like Jack said, he's been trying to get to know us better!" She froze, her mom wasn't supposed to know she was listening to the argument that ended it all.

"How did you know he said that?" Lucy snapped, anger filling her mood as the memories of earlier today.

"I heard, mom, you were yelling pretty loudly," She said. Well, it was half the truth. Lucy sent her daughter a frustrated glare.

"Okay, this conversation is over," She declared.

"Over? Mom, it's far from over! Why don't you want me dating Troy?" Sharpay demanded.

"Because…" Lucy gave a defeated sigh.

"He'd end up breaking your heart," Lucy avoided Sharpay's eye and watched the road.

"Mom… it's already broken, and it wasn't by Troy!" Sharpay said in a withering voice.

Lucy winced. She knew she had caused her daughter's broken heart. But there was nothing she could do now. She certainly wouldn't go back to Jack just because of her daughter. She'd rather be anywhere then in the vicinity of Jack Bolton, despite her daughters "needs". Besides, Sharpay would most likely forget all about Troy in a month or so.

Sharpay got out her iPod and stuck it in her ear, drowning out everything around her. She looked out the window and stared at the scenery as it passed by. She found tears rolling down her cheeks at one point, but she ignored them. When they finally reached somewhere for lunch, she was exhausted. It was a fast food place, and while her mom was ordering the food, she got out her cell phone and walked outside. She needed to call Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, mom broke up with Jack, we're coming home," There was definitely a hint of sadness and bitterness in her voice, and Ryan heard it.

"That's good right? So you and troy…something wrong?" He asked.

"Mom won't let me see Troy anymore," she said, the bitterness more clear this time.

"Oh Sharpay…" he sighed, sympathizing with her.

"It'll be okay, I'll help you get through this," Sharpay smiled, her brother was the _best._

"Thanks, you're the best bro ever," She congratulated.

Even if she and Ryan hadn't exactly been the best of friends during the past few months. He was still pretty cool.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at my friend's house….in Chicago." Ryan answered.

"Oh. Mom is going to check ito some apartment. I think I'll stay with her for the night. Then I'll head back to the house. Is dad home?" She asked.

"I think so. He's been working, I know." Ryan said.

"Okay." Sharpay nodded though Ryan couldn't see her.

"Listen I gotta go, I'll see you soon, Bye."

"Bye," She hung up.

She wandered inside and saw her mother sitting at a table with their food, she had already begun eating.

"Thanks for letting me know the food was ready," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"You were on the phone," Lucy replied simply.

They ate in silence. After sitting doing nothing for a few moments, Lucy spoke up.

"Sharpay, hun, I'm sorry, really, I am. But I refuse to go back to Jack's hometown, I never want to see that man again," She apologized.

"Mom, I know, but I still want to be able to talk to Troy. " Sharpay frowned. "I don't even know what your stupid reason is for hating him so much after one day. Weren't you two going to get married and live happily ever after?" She said in a grossed out tone.

"Look—he was always just…I couldn't handle it anymore okay! It was fine until these past few weeks, things had been really rough between us and it showed that we weren't meant to be. And I'm glad I got out of that relationship before I actually tied the knot there." Lucy explained.

Sharpay still didn't get it.

"But what about Troy? I like him…a whole lot…." Her voice trailed off.

"Hun, chances are you'll never see him again," Lucy said, giving her daughter a sad look.

"Fine mom, whatever." She wasn't upset at her mom anymore, just at the logic her mom provided her. The rest of the way home she pondered what her mother had said, and she realized, her mom was right. She probably would never see Troy Bolton again.

That scared her.

….

"Dad! Why did you let them to do that?" Troy yelled.

Jack grabbed him and sat him back down.

"Sit." He ordered to his son.

He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. His dad was holding him back. It would have looked bad too if he suddenly cared for her after all the times they've acted like they hated each other just to give their parents the idea of the two of them becoming a family wasn't such a good idea. Now everything was backfiring and nothing seemed to have worked as planned.

"Dad! You can't let her do that!" He spat standing back up.

"Troy. Sit. What is wrong with you?" Jack eyed him down curiously.

"Why are you just letting her go like that? What about Sharpay? You're not going to stop them?" Troy hollered pointing at the front door.

"No. Sharpay isn't my daughter. It's Lucy choice to leave. I'm not going to go after her. That's it." Jack said with a sturdy tone.

"No, dad! You can't just do that. How am I supposed to be with Sharpay? She can't just, you can't let them do that! You have to bring them back. Dad! I love Sharpay, you can't do this to me." Troy cried stomping around the room.

"Son, I'm glad you and Sharpay built a sister/brother relationship, but things don't always work out. And Lucy and I were just falling apart." Jack explained calmly.

Troy sent his dad a puzzled look. He didn't mean that he loved Sharpay like a sister; he loved her way more than that. He cared about her; he couldn't just let her go like that. It was going to be hard keeping track of her with Lucy being so angry and who knew where they were headed.

"Not like that! I love her dad; I fell in love with her. That love!" Troy yelled.

Jack froze. His son fell in love with his stepdaughter? Well just about his stepdaughter. How sick was that?

"Excuse me? You're in love with Sharpay. Troy, she's practically your sister!" He yelled at his son standing up.

"I couldn't help it dad. We couldn't. It just clicked okay? We met, we start hanging out, and after that I don't know that. We just wanted to be together. We tried everything to possibly break you two up so it wouldn't be so wrong if we were kissing or something. We're been together since practically the day we met." Troy admitted.

The gross out look frightened him on his father's face.

"You've been hooking up behind my back? Troy! Do you have any idea how wrong that is? If Lucy and I had gotten married would you two kept your relationship?" He asked furiously.

Troy bit his lip. He wanted to say no, but then he would be lying because he knew for sure that they would have still gone on with their relationship. No one can stop love. It's hard to keep yourself away from someone you love. Really hard. He wanted to tell his dad that he and Sharpay would probably have told them if they were really getting married and hope they would understand, but he knew his dad would probably give him another gross out look.

"Troy, you do understand that you can't really have a relationship with your stepsister. This whole time I thought you two didn't get along like two regular teenagers—but you've been cuddling behind my back?" Jack asked.

Troy nodded. Why was this so awkward? He didn't think it would be. In his mind it seemed easy to just say "Hey dad! Sharpay and I are in love." But now that he was actually admitting it to his dad, it was really, really awkward. He couldn't look his own father in the eyes!

"Even if Lucy and I are no longer together, I beg you—end whatever your relationship is with Sharpay. Call her, Troy. I don't want you dating her. It just doesn't seem right." His father shook his head walking out of the room.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The whole way Sharpay debated herself whether she would call Troy or not or just wait and see what would happen. She wanted to stop the car and just run back. Her heart kept telling her too—but she could not move. She was far too shock and frozen to even move a muscle.

"Stop looking all gloomy. He's just a guy. A Bolton for that matter." Lucy spat.

Sharpay frowned. Her mom was no help at all.

"He's not worth it Sharpay—you barely know the guy. You spent like two weeks with him. That's it." Lucy rolled her eyes trying to make her daughter get over it.

"Mom—just shut up." Sharpay wanted to scream. "It's been more than two weeks and you don't know how miserable I feel—so stop making it seem like you know! Because you don't. You really don't." Her voice began to quiver as she looked out the dark window.

"I'm taking you back home Sharpay." Her mom said firmly.

"And where are you going?" Sharpay asked wondering exactly where her mom was going to end up after she returned to her dad's house.

Her summer vacation in California had to end rather quickly. It was all too good to last. She blamed her mom for everything; then again it was sort of she and Troy's fault. They wished for this day to come. To see there parents fight and break up. They just never thought of the outcome to be like this. It was suppose to be a happy ending, not a horrible one. It was to end sweet; their parents would learn to just become friends, while they became open with their relationship. That was the fantasy.

Now everything was ruined.

"There are plenty of guys out there. I cannot believe that Jack Bolton." Lucy scolded fixing the rear view mirror.

"Mom. I don't wan to hear it anymore!" She screamed letting her anger out. "I don't care okay?" She looked down letting the tears slip as she placed her cell phone between her hands still debating on whether she should call Troy or not.

She decided to just close her eyes and let everything disappear. Sleeping will hopefully relax her from this mess—only thing was she was afraid to wake up and be even further away from where Troy was. Oh her life felt so complicated.

Troy lay in his bed, staring deeply into the ceiling. There was nothing exciting about it. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was staring at. All he could think about was why in the world things were going wrong. Everything was going semi fine until he and Sharpay decided that it would be best if their parents broke up just so they could end up together. Was it really worth it now?

Troy looked at his phone. He should call Sharpay and see how she was doing. It had only been a day, but it felt like forever. Where they really not going to see each other ever again? And why should he listen to his dad? If he was in love, he was going to do what his heart was telling him. Go after Sharpay.

It was terrible enough that his own father was against his relationship with Sharpay. He knew it from the beginning that his dad would take it bad. He just never saw it coming. It was obvious that in many ways, he and Sharpay were basically like sisters, it seemed so wrong. But you can't help love.

He just continued to let all his thoughts come all at once, not knowing what else to do, plus he could not control his own thoughts. They just came all at once like rain.

"Son." A knock on the door came.

Troy jerked up, sitting on his bed, staring at the wooden door.

"Can I come in?" His father asked through the door.

He hesitated for a moment grabbing the basketball by his side.

"Sure." He said unsure.

Jack turned the knob rather slowly before opening the door fully and letting himself into Troy's messy bedroom.

Troy shrugged, feeling the chills circle his body.

Jack made his way to the full size bed and looked up at his son. He cleared his through before opening his mouth to speak.

"Listen, sorry for my reaction earlier. I was just—it—I had too much in my head going on all at once." Jack began. "But I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said. If you feel the love for Sharpay, then go after her. You shouldn't let me stop you." He let out a breath and looked at Troy directly in the eye.

_'Like I didn't? I still do!'_ Troy thought to himself just nodding as his dad went on.

Troy blinked a few times. He was trying to take in everything. All the words, the expressions, everything. Was his dad really saying this? Just changing his mind all of the sudden and telling him to go after Sharpay? A few minutes ago he was telling her to end everything with her.

"What?" The word came out, unplanned.

"Do what you want to do Troy. Listen to what you're mind or—heart. It's up to you. Don't let others get in the way. Don't let me stop you from doing what's right." Jack explained.

"Uhh…" Troy stuttered. "What do I do?" He felt speechless.

"Call her. I don't know Troy. It's up to you." Jack said before getting up and heading for the door.

Troy was left in the room once again, alone. His mind blank—yet he felt like a headache was coming. But suddenly, what his dad just said to him came back and a small smile crept his face. Calling Sharpay. He knew he should.

He got off his bed and grabbed his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Her voice came.

…………………………………….

Sharpay glanced around the gas station. They were in some empty small little town where you could hear yourself think and the coyotes howl. The night stars were brighter than ever, due to no city lights, letting the stars shine brightly. It was still breezy out, yet hot from the summer heat. It was still mid summer, even if it was night time, the weather had not change much, where ever she was.

Throughout the day, her mom had made numerous stops, making her loose count of the hour and the places, nor did she even care at this point. Her mind was set on what had happen earlier. Why things were so weird now. She became more and more emotional. She had witnessed a huge fight between two adults, and she was pulled away from someone she deeply cared about. Never in her life had she felt the love for anyone but Troy. She never knew it was possible to love someone so much.

"Mom doesn't know." She spoke, her words sounding frozen.

At this point, all she knew was that her mom was being selfish. Her mom didn't care about what she felt at all. Because if she did, she would have let her stay with Troy. Instead her mom decide she didn't want to be anywhere near Jack—and Sharpay had to stay away from Troy.

"Sharpay!" She could hear her mom's faithful calling from behind.

She decided to ignore this once, as she was deep in her own thoughts.

It took less then a minute before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was most likely her mom calling for her to get back in the car for she was ready to hit the road once again. But to Sharpay's surprise, it was Troy.

Her hands began to tremble. Now she was debating on picking it up or not. Did she want to speak with Troy to hear more terrible news? Or to tell him what her mom had just ordered her. But she was longing to hear his voice…

Without any more hesitation, Sharpay flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sharpay," Troy whispered.

"Hey." She responded softly.

"Umm—I told my dad about…us." He said feeling nervous talking to Sharpay.

He didn't know what was wrong with her. He was so comfortable talking to her, now he couldn't even think of what to say!

"I told my mom too. She wasn't very happy." Sharpay sighed.

"My dad wasn't either…but…" He trailed off.

"What are we going to do?" Her voice sounded desperate.

"Let me finish first." He ordered, gently.

"Sorry." Sharpay whispered.

"At first my dad wasn't into the idea—but then he gave in and said it was my life, my heart." Troy finished.

"What about my mom?" Sharpay sighed.

"I don't know… We'll do something…." Troy said in a soft tone.

"Troy…." Sharpay let out a breath.

"We'll meet up, okay? I'll come down their Sharpay, I will." He said eagerly, almost sounding as if he were begging for something.

"Promise?" She cried quietly trying to glance back, just to make sure her mom wasn't around.

"I promise." Troy nodded to himself.

"Sharpay!" Lucy called in the dark.

"I have to go." Sharpay said breathing lightly.

"Okay. I love you." Troy spoke in a husky voice.

"I love you too." Sharpay replied closing her eyes before hanging up the phone call.

Sharpay found her mom and just stepped back into the car silently.

"Where on earth were you? I've been calling your name!" Lucy exclaimed looking impatient.

"I was just taking a stroll." Sharpay lied.

The last thing she wanted was to tell her mom that she had been chatting with Troy.

Lucy didn't say a word and took off, driving. Sharpay felt her heart skip a beat as she thought of Troy over and over again.

"I think we should just stay in a hotel for the night. It's late and I don't want to drive anymore." Lucy exhaled.

"I can drive." Sharpay mumbled, but clear enough for her mom to hear.

"Not this late you're not going to." Lucy retorted pulling into an old run down motel.

Sharpay heard herself groan at the sight of the place they were to spend the night in. It looked like no one had stayed in it for years. The signs were falling down and the paint on the motel building was chipping off. The windows were crack and the parking lot was empty, just one beat up truck and hippie bus.

"This will do for the night." Lucy said parking the car and searching for her purse.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay looked around the dark empty place one more time.

Lucy just nodded and got out of the car. With no other choice, Sharpay did the same and followed her mom into the lobby. The very small lobby, where an old man was sleeping on the check-in counter with the TV on some weather channel. A middle age woman was on the couch, reading old magazines and chewing on her chewing gum loudly.

"Ahem." Lucy's voice echoed throughout the small place.

The old man stayed asleep, but the woman turned around. All she did was shrug and turn back around to her reading.

"Excuse me." Lucy said loudly towards the old sleeping man.

The man slowly woke up and stared at both Lucy and Sharpay.

"Yes. Erm. Hello. Welcome." The man said sounding wide-awake.

"We'd like a room for the night." Lucy smiled.

The old man nodded and handed them a room key. He told them to pay in the morning when they checked out and went back to his sleeping manner.

Sharpay just held onto her belongs, her cell phone the most. She wanted to call Troy before she went to get some rest tonight—only problem was she was going to have to sneak pass her mom.

When they walked into their room, Sharpay almost fainted. There were rats crawling on the carpet and the beds were unmade. The TV was left on along with a buzzing alarm clock and the windows had no glass.

"This is gross." Sharpay spat as she watched her mom sho the rats away.

Lucy placed her small bag on the bed and looked around.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and get some food."

Sharpay just nodded. This was her change to call Troy.

As soon as her mom left the disgusting room, she flipped her cell phone open and dialed Troy's numbed.

"Hello?" Troy answered sounding asleep.

Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed not noticing that she had just woken him up.

"Hmmm….. Yeah?" He mumbled.

"I'm at a motel." She stated.

"Oh. Really. Hmm…..Sharpay?" Troy yawned.

"Yes?" Sharpay responded.

"Can I call you tomorrow? I'm really tired." He asked his voice soft and husky.

"Oh, okay." Sharpay felt disappointed that their conversation had only lasted about thirty seconds.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." He yawned again.

"I love you too." She whispered and with that, Troy hung up.

_I'm back. :D I've been buried behind books and papers and stuff that I hate! I had my first quarter final last week, which got me just studying 24/7. Then I went on a vacation to Disneyland…..so I had a little fun before my testing came. I just finished this chapter today…. I have no school so I decided to write since I haven't in a million years. This would be the ending of the first part. The next one is coming up……..it'll be a new story, I think. So just look out for that. I'll tell you guys when I have it up. Don't worry. And it pretty much just takes off from this chapter (I think). I'm not sure yet. I haven't' exactly written it. Well now I'm off to work on the LAST chapter of Circles._

_I love you guys!!!!!!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen Part 2

**Title: **

Summer:

_College_

**Summary:**

Well you know the original summary… Though I guess I'll give a brief one..

Sharpay goes to college. Troy goes to college. Haven't seen each other since last summer.. Sharpay meets her roommate. Her roommate is dating Troy.

**Pairing:**

Troypay

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own High School Musical.

**Author's Note:**

This is the second part of Summer….What is with me and second parts of stories? Sheesh. Enjoy!

**xXx**

Sharpay made her way across the college campus tired. It was the day she was to check out her dorm and meet her roommate, hopefully she would like her—who ever she is. It would be horrible to be with a roommate you could not get along with. That was her biggest fear at the moment, and also trying to make her way around the large place. There were already so many students lurking around and catching with everyone. She felt like an idiot. She was a freshman in College. The worst she could possibly imagine at the moment. It was a cold fall day, and her bags were not helping out. They were heavy—and she was alone. All on her own. In many ways, she liked it. Then again, she could not believe she was on her own now. Finally she was on her own.

"Where in the world is room three fifty?" She groaned to herself not saying it too loud. People might think she had problems. This was college. Who knew how different it would be from High School? It might be the same. Filled with drama.

Her dorm room turned out to be all the way in the end of the hallway. Students were standing around the hall, practically blocking the walkway, making it harder for Sharpay to drag her things and keep it actually within reaching distance.

Soon, she finally made to her door and unlocked the door. Her roommate was already in there, sitting on the bed arranging her things. Sharpay felt herself stare blankly at the person across the room.

"Hey." The girl smiled, her long black hair tucked behind her ears, and her green eyes glowing.

"Hi. I'm Sharpay." Sharpay introduced herself placing her bags on top of the bed on the other side of the room.

"Natalie." She waved before going back to searching around for papers.

Sharpay just nodded and began to get comfortable to the place she would have to call her home for the year. It was nice enough, she figured. At least her roommate seemed nice. That was all that mattered right now. Soon it would be school and classes and work, but for now it was getting settled in and making some friends—due to the fact that she knew absolutely no one in the whole entire school. This was out of state and her friends, from what she had heard where all going to different colleges. She would be the 'loner' for a little while. She knew it.

"Where are you from, Sharpay?" Natalie asked curiously unfolding her clothes.

"New Mexico, you?" She turned her head to face Natalie.

"California." Natalie said while looking down and gathering her clothing.

"Oh. Nice." Sharpay shrugged knowing who _else_ lives there.

"Oh sure." Natalie's voice sounded far, even though she was still in the same spot.

It was quiet in the room, though loud noises from the hallway could be heard from students chatting and playing practical jokes on each other. Sharpay tired her best to concentrate on her items, rather than looking back to see what her roommate is doing. Though everything was new and awkward. She still had other things going on in her mind. Like how horrible her mother is. And how heartbroken she is.

"Do you have any friends here? Boyfriend?" Natalie let out a soft giggle as she mentioned the word _boyfriend._

Sharpay shook her head. "No. I'm alone. No one at all." She answered truthfully. No reason to lie. She _needed_ a friend.

"Ah. I only know about two people here, an old friend and my boyfriend. That's about it." Natalie sighed setting her cell phone on her nightstand. "It's sort of good to not have so many friends, you can concentrate on school—than socializing." She added briefly.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay nodded, making it look like she agreed, although she did not. She wanted to have a friend, just incase. Who wanted to be a loner in college anyway?

"You don't get distracted. But then again, you want to party." Natalie laughed kicking back on her nicely made bed.

"Yeah." Sharpay searched through her clothes looking for her cell phone.

"You're quiet." Natalie grabbed her pillow and threw it up in the air. "But I guess I'm just talk-a-tive." She smiled.

Sharpay smirked, though Natalie could not see her. She was far from quiet. In fact, she was talk-a-tive herself. She just wasn't use to the whole environment, therefore she felt awkward and insecure.

"Well, since you're still unpacking. I'm going to leave you alone. I'm going to go get my boyfriend, do you mind if I invite him over? He's probably done packing too." Natalie asked heading for the white door.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." Sharpay answered. It was Natalie's room too. It wasn't just hers. She could careless of who Natalie invited over, most likely she would be wandering around before she even got back.

"See you then." Natalie gave a playful wave before shutting the door behind her.

Sharpay sighed. At least she was alone, and she could just relax and not feel like she' seeing watched with every move she made. She wanted to cry now. Hearing the word _boyfriend_ made her want to cry. Her heart was broken big time. She believe for sure that it can never be put back to pieces. Knowing that her roommate would have lots of stories about her boyfriend made her feel horrible. She would too—if only he really did love her. IT was obvious he didn't. He never called back. He promised. He never did. He said he loved her. It didn't seem like it.

A single tear fell down her check as she stared at her cell phone. She had waited so long. She saw it coming. It was hard to admit, but their relationship was something she had never heard of in her life. Only she believed for it to be **love**. She fell _in love_ with him. They were supposed to be together…forever.

Only forever didn't last forever. He never called back and he never came to visit. All the broken promises. She didn't make promises anymore; she didn't want to let others down the way she was let down.

"Seriously, I need to get over this. He's not coming back. It's been a year." Her voice trembled as his face came to her mind. "I hate you." She whispered not meaning it at all.

Another tear fell down her face as she sat down on her bed. She tried over and over again to completely forget about him and move on. Her brother even said so—after she had told him the whole story about how she and Troy had been going out behind their parents back…. Ryan seemed to not care. Of course that might have been because he didn't want to get on the bad side of his mom. But that didn't stop Sharpay. She figured everyone would most likely against her—because they didn't know how she felt.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she decided to get back up and unpack the rest of her belongings, that way she can go and explore the campus…just to get to know it a little better before school actually starts. After all, she did not know the place well.

"This goes here." She grabbed her shirts and placed it in her drawers. "Jackets go in the closet." She felt stupid for talking to herself, but no one was there to give her strange looks, she is alone. "Stupid papers go on my desk." She said while looking around the dorm.

It wasn't bad. A little smaller than she imagined, but it was all right for two people. It was roomy in a way, the way the room was designed anyway. Sharpay didn't exactly like the colors, they were pale blue, but she figured it could deal with it. She has to.

Sharpay decided to check her e-mail since she hadn't had the change to while being on the plane for hours and heading straight to the dorm from the airport.

It wasn't two minutes later when Sharpay heard Natalie's voice from the outside giggling and talking.

_'Great. I thought she'd be longer than this!'_ She groaned looking down at her lap top and continuing on with checking her e-mail.

She knew that Natalie had her own key to get in, that was why Natalie didn't bother to know she just opened the door herself—and of course she was welcome to do that.

"Hey Sharpay." She walked in greeting Sharpay kindly while opening the door wider to let her boyfriend in.

"He—" Sharpay swallowed when she saw Troy's shocked blue eyes staring directly at her. "Hey." She managed to speak out trying not to give Natalie any sign of awkwardness.

"This is my boyfriend Troy, Troy this is my roommate, Sharpay." Natalie looked back from Troy to Sharpay with a grin on her face.

She clearly did notice that the two were staring at each other with wide eyes.

Sharpay could not believe it herself. How small was this world? Her roommate…is dating her ex-boyfriend? She felt like fainting.

"Something wrong?" Natalie finally noticed the lost expressions on Troy and Sharpay's face.

"Nothing." Troy cleared his throat looking down.

Sharpay shook her head and looked back down to her laptop. She still was in shocked. Out of all people in the world, Troy had to be Natalie's boyfriend? Never did it cross her mind that it would be Troy. But now, it made sense. Natalie said she was from California. And so is Troy.

"You two know each other?" Natalie asked not letting it go. She felt like she was missing something.

"Kind a." Troy answered standing still.

"How?" Natalie asked curiously. She wanted to know.

"Long story. Our parents knew each other." Sharpay answered looking back up.

Her eyes met Troy's again. She wanted to cry. She was so torn up, there was no way of curing her again. And yet Troy looked perfectly fine—of course he was fine. He had a sweet little girlfriend like Natalie. But Sharpay wanted to scream and hit something to let all her anger out. Tears were on the verge of just streaming down her face, but she knew better. She had to hold them back. The last thing she wanted was to burst out in tears in front of Natalie—and Troy—and basically in front of everyone else when she had to run out of the room because of her uncontrolled tears.

"Well isn't this nice." Natalie smiled. "See, we'll all get along. You two already know each other, so it won't be like an awkward getting to know each other kind of thing." She said, almost sounding like she was going to do a cheer.

'Oh yeah. Not awkward. Sure.' Sharpay kept her eyes on her computer screen.

She could feel Troy's eyes on her, but she did not want to look into them anymore. She couldn't do it. He made her want to cry. She still loved him, and he clearly didn't. She couldn't get over him; she gave him her whole heart and fell deeply in love with him. She really believed that she was secure with Troy—forever. She had never felt so in love with anyone but him. And now everything is different. Very different. Her hope was to get away from everyone and start off new—so she could erase all their memories together last summer…but how could she now? He was going to be around. They're going to the same college! He's dating her roommate!

"This is going to be so much fun then! I never expected you two to know each other. This sure is one small world." Natalie still could not get over the fact that her boyfriend and roommate knew each other…if only she actually knew how.

"I know." Troy said in almost a whisper, but both Natalie and Sharpay could hear him.

Sharpay wished this was one of those movies where the girlfriend was always turned out to be mean and that she would hate her, but this was different. This was reality, and she actually liked Natalie. She was pretty and sweet.

**xXx**

Hello my friends! Long time no update with this story, I know.

But okay, so I fast forward the time…And as you can already tell, Troy and Sharpay did not make it after their last phone call with each other. But now they are in the same college together. (What kind of college? What are they studying? I have no idea so don't ask me.)

You see… I was going to end this story simply. Troy's dad and Sharpay's mom would break up and just let their kids get together and move on with their lives so Troy and Sharpay can live happily ever after…BUT I didn't want to end it right away like that. I thought that would have been too…….predictable. Hopefully you'll like this twist in the part TWO of Summer.. So actually this is College. Haha.

**xXx**

Now on with my reply to your awesome reviews:

**Going2Alaska: **

Sorry that neither of what you asked for happened… Troy and Sharpay didn't get together…not yet….And I didn't get to update soon. Though, thank you for reviewing!

**CreeksideLovesZashley:**

Thank you!!! Glad to know you think that chapter was awesome. Hopefully you'll say the same about this one.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:**

Yeshi!! So glad you're back!! I miss you while you were out having fun and on vacation—I was at school!!! And dealing with the whole fire thing that I was gratefully not part it. Lol, I sounded so cheesy right there. Anyway, yeah that chapter was sweet….well now you read the twist.. The evil twist. The twist that doesn't make people happy—and yet they want to keep on reading because they just have… LOL. Well anyhow, I'll talk to you later because I have to go R.I.B… rest in bed… well night night time anyway.. But I have to reply to everyone's review first… I have school tomorrow. Ew!!! ILY!!!!

**Pwnguin:**

Hey hey hey!!!! Everyone seems to be hating Lucy… I wondering why??? Hmm.. thanks for leaving a review! I have to cut this short because (As I told Yeshi above) I have to go to bed soon… School tomorrow!!

**Noukka:**

Hi! Well here's the updating you were waiting for…only it took forever.. But here it is… well you already read it by now, I'm assuming….

**Marri:**

Or did Troy really go after Sharpay? I can think you can already answer that question as you have read the chapter.. ;(

**ShUtUpAnDdRiVe:**

It was sad.. and to find out that they have no heard or seen each other for a year? Well.. that's even SADDER. I love your pen name by the way.

**Jesluvzzac:**

Hehe.. I'm very happy to know that you're glad that I'm back.. I don't get that a lot. Haha. Good to know I'm at least important to someone! ;D

**XxCharmedxX:**

You didn't pressure me. xD Actually I was jus tbeing lazy and wanted to get on with my other stories first.. but then I got caught up in reality and well……I ended up not updating for a long time. Sorry.

**Evane21:**

Well… how did you take this chapter? Evil twist?

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x:**

HEY! Yeah I was at Disneyland—well since then I've gone back again. LOL I was there last weekend. Haha.. I wanted to see the Christmas theme one.. in October when I went, it was the Halloween theme.. now it's all Christmas so I went back. Isn't that great? Lol…

**FabulousDramaQueen:**

Yes.. I made him fall asleep. xDD Wow!! I love your pen name. I should probably change my soon. I'm bored with it. Hehe.

**Karemina:**

Of course. Jack is the nice one. Lucy has to be the evil parent that ruins things. Stories like that just want to make you scream, don't they? ;D

**Estebanita.x:**

You're not the only one hating on Lucy. Hehe. Pretty much everyone else is too.. AHH! I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to end this review here. It's late.. I have school tomorrow..i need to go to bed… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's note: **_Hey everyone! Happy Holidays. Once again, sorry for my lack of updates, but heres the chapter though—just in time for Christmas. I'm going to go try to work on the following chapter soon, so maybe I can have it up BEFORE new years… grrr. Maybe. And I'm also going to finish up the next chapter to In Her Eyes, so watch out for that. Have a nice Holiday everyone!!!_

…

**Replies:**

**nrisley19892007: **

Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you loved the previous one. Hope to read your comment again.

**ZASHLEYfanFOREVER:**

You don't get it? Well that's alright. Basically, Troy and Sharpay never kept in contact since they last parted. After that last phone call, they kind a stopped talking. So the last chapter fast forward to the next year, where both of them are in college. So now, the two are reuniting (sort of), only Troy already has a girlfriend, who's Sharpay's roommate. I hope I cleared the confusion there, but if I didn't, just let me know. I'll do my best to make it all make sense for you.

**x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x:**

That's fine with me. Well Christmas is like a few days away… Oh gosh. I finished all my Christmas shopping for my friends. Yay! And I'm lagging with my stories, BOO! Well anyway, have a Merry Christmas just incase if I don't talk to you by then.

**Bl1SSFuln3ss:**

HELLO!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Well yes, me and my twist. I just had to have this twist. I don't know why. I don't know how I came up with it but I did and I posted it. So there's no turning back. Well there is, I just choose not to. But yeah, this story is going somewhere—hopefully. I have no idea where that somewhere is though. That can't be good. Anyway, Christmas Eve is tomorrow. What do you want for Christmas? I think I want a new digital camera since mine fell in water….Shssh.. Other than that I have no idea what I want! Well, Happy Holidays!!!

**Evane21:**

Hehe. Thank you for think it's awesome. It's nice to hear that!

**Clotisy:**

I hope for this story to be good. I actually don't know where it's heading, so I'll just write as I go. But hopefully it will turn out good. I got a really good amount of reviews from the previous chapter so I'm assuming this is going to go far.

**pizzagal3:**

Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. And Happy Holidays!

**CreeksideLovesZashley:**

Thank you for your review. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**U.S. Princess:**

Ha. I love your reaction. Will this turn Troypay? Well…. Originally thought of this as a Troypay story…….

**Going2Alaska:**

Oh don't worry, you'll get more info on what happened as the story goes on. I think by the next chapter, not this one, you'll start to understand. But as for now, happy reading.

**christy xx:**

Hehe. Sorry it was too short of a chapter for you. I tried to make this one longer, only it didn't work out so great as I wanted to keep some things for the next chapter. So woops.

**youtubesmybff aka chel08:**

Lol. I didn't know what else to do with the story—so I made a part two. I think it'll go better than what I had originally planned. At least the story will be lengthy now. It would have been short if I stuck to my first idea of ending the story. And of course, there's plenty of drama ahead.

**xxTroypay4ever:**

You spent all night reading my story? Awww. Thanks. That means a lot. Hope you keep reviewing. I'd like to hear what you have to say about this story.

**Estebanita.x:**

Oooh.. so now I'm cruel? Lol. I could be cruel. I can just stop writing and delete this story. Haha. Now would you like me to do that? Cause I don't think everyone would be happy with that. Well I had to put some kind of twist in it you know. Hehe. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. And I would never delete this story—just to clear that. Lol.

**Dead.Sexi.Zashley.Fan.:**

Well then Natalie---haha. Actually I have a friend name Natalie, who lives in Cali (like three houses away from me), she's sweet and nice.. That's pretty much where the Natalie in this story came from. But how ironic is that?

**Yayyeness:**

I'm trying my best to get back up with the whole updating faster thing. Only I'm not doing such a great job on it. Lol.

**Jesluvzzac:**

Well you know what they say, plot flipping is good… Okay I don't really thing anyone says that. Anyway, glad that it's a joy to you when you see me update—and I'm sorry for being a horrible updater. But I appreciate your review.

**Ardee:**

You're not the only one who doesn't like Lucy. And strange is good. At least to me it is. :D

**XxCharmedxX:**

Eh. Who needs to sign in anyways? I still recognize you. No worries. And I'm updating—a little lagging, but here it is!!!!

…

The morning sun was already shining brightly as Sharpay made her way down the halls of the large campus. Her hair was down, bouncing as she walked with her books in hand. She felt a few eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it. They were just lame guys trying to catch her attention—but none of them caught her attention. Her second class was to start in the next ten minutes, though she wanted to arrive early, wanting to get ahead ups on what the class was like.

So far it had only been Natalie that she had become friends with—it made sense, they were roommates. Of course it was not easy for Sharpay, knowing that Natalie is her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. It also wasn't fun having Troy come in the room at least three times a day, and he and Natalie looked at each other lovey dovey. That drove her crazy. Worst was seeing them kiss each other goodnight.

Her face crunched at the image of them. She liked Natalie, she's a great friend and she was actually pretty cool to be around—if only Troy wasn't involved. It was that Troy was a part of Natalie's life and how Natalie was getting the love from Troy that she wasn't. Deep down, she knew she still loved Troy. She was not afraid to admit it; she just couldn't face the fact of admitting it to Troy.

"Sharpay!" She heard Natalie's voice from behind. "Wait up!"

Sharpay stopped, frowning. Was Natalie going to tell her about what happened with Troy again? She hated having to hear about him constantly.

"What class do you have next?" Natalie asked curiously holding onto her purse.

"Media." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh. Not me. I have the computer lab." Natalie smiled before heading off in her own direction.

Sharpay shook her head and continued to walk down the hall—alone. It seemed like social life in college was not as bad as high school. People actually _wanted_ to be alone. People were actually serious about their classes. Everyone paid attention. Everyone cared about his or her grades. Of course, it made sense to Sharpay. Many of them worked hard for a scholarship—and many are paying big amount of dollars just to be in school. It wasn't playtime anymore.

She stepped into her media class and sure enough, she spotted Troy.

"Great." She mumbled looking down and taking the seat closest to her.

Troy was on the other side of the classroom, flashing his smile at all the girls who seemed to be glued on him. Sharpay tried her best not to take one glance across the room, even if she was tempted to. Somehow, she could feel his stare. That made her want to turn her head towards him. Only she forced herself not to.

As class went on, Sharpay managed to keep her eyes from wandering to where Troy was seated... No matter how daring it was to just get a single glimpse at what the sandy brown haired boy was up to. Her goal was to storm out of the class as soon as the bell rings and head over to her dorm—without meeting eyes with Troy Bolton. She was too heartbroken by him.

"Read the entire section and take notes. I expect five pages of notes tomorrow. Good day." The professor smiled at his class before dismissing them.

Sharpay grabbed her belongings off her desk and dashed for the door. Only she felt a firm grip on her left shoulder.

"Hey." Troy smiled as she turned her head, not wanting to.

"Hey." She whispered.

"I've been trying to catch up with you all day." He admitted walking by Sharpay.

'_And that's exactly what I've been running away from. You catching up with me.'_ She scolded.

A fake smile came across her face, though Troy was too blind to notice. Instead he went on about how things have been in his life. Things Sharpay could careless about. Did she really want to spend college with Troy? No. She wanted to graduate and get her life on the go. Being this close to Troy once again was not something was felt comfortable with.

"So…How have you been?" Troy asked cheerfully. "We haven't spoken in a while." He smiled facing Sharpay's flawless face.

Sharpay shrugged and gently turned her face away from him. "Nothings new. Same as always. My mom got her own apartment a long time ago. I barely see her." She admitted. " I don't know what she's up to."

In her mind, she just wanted to question him on how things started with Jessica—and why _they_ ended. Weren't they in love? She knew she was. She thought they both were. If they weren't, they would have never had taken such big risk with their parents' relationship—and why was their main goal to break their parents up so they could be together? Their planned worked. They didn't.

"Yeah, yeah. My dad has a new girlfriend, I think." Troy shrugged.

The topic of their parents was kind of awkward. He was trying his best to make things not so strange between them, now that he knew they were going to be spending a lot of time together at school. Especially since Sharpay is Natalie's roommate.

"What have you been up to?" Troy seemed to be the one doing all the talking, Sharpay just kept walking…each step she took, she began to pick up a faster and faster pace, making Troy rush after her.

"Oh you know, settling down. Meeting new people. That." She held onto her belongings tighter. "And you?" She raised her eyebrows, finally looking into his eyes.

Troy gulped.

"Well you know, the same. Just hanging out. Playing ball. Hanging out." He moved his eyes away from hers, staring at the ground.

"That's nice." Sharpay faked a smile.

Maybe she should just deal with this and get on with her life. She could try to become friends with Troy. Just friends. Not best friends, because she knew that would be impossible to maintain. Not with the past that she knew she could never erase—due to the fact that it had only been a little while ago. Funny how fast people move on.

"Troy! Sharpay!" Natalie's voice came in the background.

Sharpay was first to turn and be greeted with Natalie's priceless smile. Then Troy.

"You two walk so fast!" She exclaimed as she walked by Troy's side, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Sharpay turned her head.

Troy fought to end the kiss; he knew it was going to make things awkward, with Sharpay right next to him.

Natalie frowned. "What's wrong?" She questioned innocently.

"Nothing." Troy looked blankly walking at a regular pace once again.

Natalie shrugged it off and smiled at Sharpay ever so friendly.

"So where were you two headed?" She asked.

"I was just going back to our dorm." Sharpay answered, returning Natalie's smile.

She hated how Natalie was so pretty and just perfect. Sweet and pretty. But then, she had to admire Natalie. She was too nice to dislike.

"Me too." Natalie cheered in. "Troy, want to join us?" She asked her boyfriend kindly.

"Sure." Troy smiled at both girls, uncomfortably.

Sharpay looked ahead. Like she really wanted Troy back in their dorm.

The three of them walked rather quietly to the rooms, with giggling coming from Natalie occasionally.

The last thing Sharpay wanted was more Troy and Natalie flirty moments. She had seen enough of them together. If only Natalie knew how exactly they met, then maybe she would cool off Troy. Although, she might freak and totally change her thoughts on Sharpay.

After all, she is so far the only person Sharpay has actually met and liked. The last thing she wanted now was to loose her fairly not even new friend yet. It hurt her to see Troy looking all in love with a new girl, but she was happy that Natalie got Troy. Any girl would be delighted to have a sweet boyfriend like Troy.

"You know what? I just realize I have so much studying to do. I'll just head to my dorm for now." Troy spoke quickly, causing both girls to stop.

"Alright. Come by later, if you can." Natalie waved at him as he turned to the other direction.

Sharpay just stared and watched him disappear down the hall. Then she started to walk by Natalie's passing many college kids standing by the hall.

She knew understood why so many students just stood in front of their doors and just chat in the hallway. Some even skated and practiced their tricks. The hallways weren't that big, that was what made Sharpay confused by what was so great with talking and hanging out where many people walk pass you.

"Troy's been kind a weird lately." Natalie said out of random as they entered their room. "Like he's all distant and not in the same page as me." She went on. "But I think it's just the whole college thing. I mean it is the beginning of our lives." She finished with a light shrug.

"Yeah." Sharpay said softly setting her books on her desk and making her way to her bed.

"When did you and Troy meet?" Natalie asked. "I mean it's so strange how we all, like, sort of connect, you know?" She smiled with a slight smirk.

"Oh, well we met—a year ago…It's a really complicated story." Sharpay said quietly.

She was not in the mood to talk about her relationship with Troy. Plus it was awkward.

"So, do you know Troy really well then?" Natalie questioned. "Because he and I have only been dating for about three weeks, and well, maybe you can fill me on him. Just a little something." She giggled.

Sharpay forced a smile. Never will she give pointers to a girl about Troy so they can hook up with him. Why in the world would she do that? Her feelings for Troy are still strong and no way she was going to give him up easily—no matter how sweet of a girl Natalie is. But did she really think that there was still chance for her and Troy? They have been over for a year.

"I don't really know too much about him." She lied. "Just the basics."

Natalie just nodded. She didn't seem to be the kind of girl who begged for information. At least that was something Sharpay liked. Everything was still quiet new to her.

"I'm going to go catch up with a few friends I've met. See you around?" Natalie stood up grabbing her light jacket.

"Okay." Sharpay nodded.

Natalie seemed to be the on the go girl. She always had plans and was hardly in the door. Sharpay enjoyed that too. She liked having the privacy and the room to herself. At least she was able to talk to herself and let out a few things without anyone having to hear every single word that exploded from her mouth.

With Natalie gone, Sharpay managed to get some studying down for a good hour. Everyone was right, college is no game. It's constant work.

"Natalie's not here?" Troy poked his head through the door that Sharpay didn't even hear open.

"No." She shook her head looking up at him.

Troy looked around the room for some time as if he had never seen the place. Sharpay tried to ignore the fact that she was alone in a room, with Troy a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked stepping in the room, welcoming himself in.

Sharpay frowned at the scene of Troy in the dorm with her alone. She did not recall inviting him in.

"Studying." She answered as if three books spread on her bed and papers on her lap weren't obvious enough. "You should be too." She added knowing they were both in the same Media class.

"I did some reviewing. But I figured I needed some break." Troy spoke sitting down on Natalie's bed comfortably as he faced Sharpay. "You should take a break." He said in a rather demanding tone.

"I rather not." Sharpay fought back, keeping her eyes glued to her notes. "I'm here for school." She cleared her throat.

"I know." Troy rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you'd be going to this school." He said. "You should have told me."

Sharpay scolded at him. Like she knew he would be going to the same college as her? There were lots of other colleges in the world, it was ironic how they ended up in the same place—even more ironic that Natalie happened to be Troy's current girlfriend—and Sharpay's roommate.

"I don't remember you ever calling me." She shot back pushing the papers off her lap to stretch her legs.

Troy let out a loud breath. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Like somewhere else, let's take a walk and just talk…" He suggested.

"About what Troy? There's nothing to talk about. I really don't want to talk." Sharpay responded in an irritated tone. "There's nothing to talk about." She repeated in a soft voice.

"You know we have a lot to talk about. Please Sharpay? I just want to clarify some things." He asked, almost in a begging tone.

Sharpay looked into his clear blue eyes and nodded. Did she really have any other choice?

"Okay, Troy. But don't make this anymore complicated than it already is." She sighed grabbing her jacket and turning off the light by her bed.

"Promise." Troy smiled, a meaningful smile for once.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"So…." Sharpay began as they continued to walk down the campus park.

Troy let out a breath. It was awkward. He tried not to make it awkward, and he tried to look as comfortable as possible. But it was not working. It was awkward being alone with Sharpay. Alone for a long time, that is. All he wanted was to get some talking done and to hopefully cure the little damages that are keeping them apart. At least he wanted to try to be friends. And just apologize for what happened.

"You never came, Troy." Sharpay decided to get on with the topic. This might be her only chance to be alone with Troy for a long time. Might as well get to the point.

Troy's eyes suddenly looked worried, and empty. Obvious enough that he did not have a reason. Or he did and it was a stupid one. Either way, Sharpay wanted an answer. She _demanded_ an answer.

"Well you know, I got busy." Troy scratched the back of his head.

Liar.

"And I just kind a got caught up in things." He went on, Sharpay just nodded, as if she believed him.

But she didn't. His answers weren't good enough. They were hard to believe. How hard is it to send a little text or a two-minute phone call to someone? Was it that hard to admit that maybe he lost his feelings for her? She would have liked it much better if he was honest with her. She was dying to let out the truth and how much she had missed him—although she had tried to move on. Some days it worked. Some days it didn't. Either way, she wasn't exactly glad to be spending time in school with Troy.

"I mean…you could have called me too." Troy looked her in the eyes. "But you didn't." He raised his eyebrow, trying to make Sharpay feel at least one bit guilty too.

Sharpay scoffed. "You said you would come over Troy. I didn't want to be the desperate person." Her eyes focused on her black flip-flops. She felt the urge to give Troy a slight slap across the face. Only she didn't have the strength too.

"Things got in the way okay?" Troy responded in a firm tone wanting their conversation to suddenly end. "It wasn't all my fault you know." He added quickly in an anger tone.

Sharpay decided it wasn't the best time to let her anger out too. With both of them angry at each other, who knows what would happen…

"Look, can we just start over and be friends?" Troy shook his anger out, not wanting to hold onto any grudges. "I mean we weren't exactly in the best situation before. So being friends is probably the best." He tried to explain, though it didn't come out as he meant it.

"So those weeks we spent together meant nothing to you?!" Sharpay fumed.

Troy could see the anger in her eyes, rising. He had never seen her so mad before. It kind a scared him a little.

"I never said that." He fought back trying to keep walking, avoiding her angry eyes.

"You practically just did!" She hissed shooting him one of her evil glares.

Troy shook his head hoping she would just let it go. He had wanted them to share a nice walk together, not loud fighting walk. Everyone they passed by was already staring at them oddly. He didn't know how to react to her—as he had never seen this side of her before. The summer they were together—it was all happy face. He didn't even know she had this side in her.

"Forget it Troy." She gave up, shaking her head as they continued to walk side by side.

After a minute of long silence, Sharpay decided to speak again.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Her voice sounded strong and unbreakable.

"No." Troy responded. "I'm allowed to hang out with other people." He pointed out.

Sharpay shrugged. She wanted to head back to her dorm now, but she was too afraid that Natalie might be there and she might be filled with questions to why in the world she was with Troy—walking around. Not that Natalie would give much care. She doesn't seem to be the jealous type from what Sharpay could sense. If only the world was much, much bigger. Ironic how she had to end up being roomies with Natalie.

"I have homework to do, Troy." Sharpay spoke, stopping.

Before Troy could even stop or respond, Sharpay walked the opposite direction, not wanting another minute with Troy.

…

By the time Sharpay got back to her dorm room, Natalie was already buried in books, surprisingly. She hadn't been gone that long.

"Where were you?" Natalie questioned not looking up from her books.

"Just walking around." Sharpay answered, leaving out the part about Troy.

The brunet just nodded and went back to her silent studying.

While Sharpay sat and thought about her walk with Troy, she couldn't help but imagine how Natalie was in her position now, when she was with Troy. It would be Natalie that would be hugged and greeted with a soft kiss. Not her. She wanted Troy back, but then again she didn't. Deep down she knew they wouldn't last. Their parents would have gotten in the way either way. It was her mom that she blamed. Completely.

"How long have you and Troy known each other?" Natalie spoke again, causing Sharpay to frown.

Did she really want to talk about Troy? After she had just walked with him…and didn't feel so comfortable.

"Don't know. A while." She shrugged it off, hoping Natalie would get the hint that she wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Okay. It's good to have a circle of friends. So I can feel comfortable going places with both of you. " A smile came across Natalie's face. "It won't be like going somewhere with two friends who don't know each other and feel all awkward. At least you two know each other." Her smile grew wider.

Sharpay faked a smile.

Oh if only Natalie knew how exactly the two of them knew each other. Sharpay was willing to tell her. She just wasn't ready to put all the pressure and awkwardness with Natalie yet. They had just met. She needed a friend and so far, Natalie was her only friend. It was too soon to let out everything anyhow. She wasn't quiet familiar with Natalie. This could be just a first good-sweet impression.

"So you think the three of us could hangout together? Well—I mean you can tag along a friend too. I don't want you to feel like the third wheel, you know what I mean?" The brunet put on a sympathetic look.

Sharpay just nodded before searching for her clothes. She needed a nice long shower. It was the only way she could avoid having to listen to Natalie and talk about Troy. Boy was this going to be a long school year.

….

"Sharpay's really nice. It's ironic how I needed up rooming with her and you two know each other well." Natalie smiled at her boyfriend.

Troy nodded. "Very ironic." He ran his fingers through his shaggy golden hair.

Natalie smiled at him sweetly. "How did you two meet?" She asked curiously laying on her stomach as Troy sat on the edge of the bed.

Troy hesitated for a moment, staring into the wall.

"It's a really long story." He gulped.

Natalie gave him a look.

He knew it meant she had time. Only problem was, he didn't. He didn't want to take the time and talk about it.

"Our parents use to date." He admitted.

He couldn't lie to her.

Natalie's face fell. She let out a loud laugh. That was a reason she had never thought of. She assumed they had gone to the same school or maybe were introduce by a few friends. Never imagined it was due to their parents' relationships.

"No kidding?" She giggled.

Troy nodded, feeling a slight heat rush up his head. "Seriously." He nodded again.

"Oh wow." She tried to place a serious face. "I never thought of that. That's…strange. What happened between your parents then?" She asked curiously.

Troy thought for a moment. Half of him wanted to tell Natalie that he and Sharpay had tried so much to break them apart. The another half wanted to lie his way out. He didn't know if he could talk about what happened without going into too much detail with his real relationship with Sharpay. One day he knew he would crack. It was too hard to keep a secret and he wanted to still get some alone time with Sharpay and tell her the truth about everything. He hadn't exactly been honest with her through their little walk earlier.

"Are you going to tell me or just stare into my ceiling all night?" Natalie waved her hand in front of his flawless face.

"Oh right." Troy blinked a few times. "It never worked out. They decided to see other people or something." He lied.

"So were you and Sharpay like good siblings?" She wondered staring at the bathroom door.

Sharpay was still in the shower, completely unaware of Troy being in the dorm.

"I guess. We didn't keep in touch after our parents called it off." He said.

That was half of the truth.

"That must have been hard on you guys. Were they together for long?" Natalie questioned.

"Kind a. I lived with my dad and Sharpay's mom. Sharpay didn't really come around until summer time where she was visiting and that was the first time she and I met." Troy explained hoping that would be the needing to all the questionings.

Natalie nodded getting the hint that Troy was done answering questions. Plus she didn't really care. It wasn't that interesting of a story, at least not the way Troy was telling it.

It was almost ten minutes before Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her nightclothes and her hair still damp. It didn't take one second for her to notice Troy sitting on Natalie's bed. Instead of turning back around and locking herself in the bathroom, she managed to stand still and flash him a smile. Awkwardly, he returned the smile, so did Natalie.

As Sharpay threw her clothes in her empty hamper, Natalie let out small giggle.

"Troy told me how you two met." She spoke in between her soft giggles.

Sharpay's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She looked at Troy, shooting him an angry look.

Troy just sat innocently.

"Just about how your parents dated for a while. Sorry it didn't work out. You two would have been cool step siblings," She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "Sad they didn't work out. Ironic how you two met again over here. Did you two agree on this school or something?"

"No." Both Troy and Sharpay let out firmly.

"Just asking." Natalie rolled her eyes at the two. "Anyway, are you up for dinner with us Shar?" She asked. "My friend is getting us take out. So we can feast here."

Although Sharpay was feeling very hungry, she couldn't bare another hour sitting with Natalie and Troy together. Things were still so very awkward and she wasn't ready to be friends with Troy, not exactly. She was still trying. She knew she'd have to get use to it, as Troy would be around for a very long time, and so would Natalie.

"No thank you." She shook her head sitting down on her own bed.

Troy's eyes followed her.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go downstairs then and tell Kelly what we want Troy." Natalie said before making her way to the door.

Once again, it was just Troy and Sharpay. Natalie had the tendency to leave them alone like that. That needed to change, according to Sharpay.

"How are your classes?" Troy asked, his eyes focused on Sharpay.

"Fine." She answered.

"Cool. Cool." He nodded.

Talking to Sharpay was like talking to a wall. Or trying to break ice. It was impossible. He could feel the chills between them, and it got colder and colder each time they were found in the same room.

"Come on Sharpay. You can't be that mad at me. I mean come on. It was like a small little fling we had." He spoke. "Yeah. A summer fling." He finished.

Those words could have not possibly torn Sharpay's already broken heart.

"A summer fling to you! Not to me!" She exclaimed.

With that, the room stayed silent.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_He thinks it was all a summer fling. Screw up. I fell in love with him. My first love, and he looks at it as a fling?_ Sharpay lay on her bed, looking around the dark. She wanted to let out a few tears, knowing it would make her feel so much better. The only problem was—she had a roommate who would most likely question her. The best to do was get some rest, it had been a long week at school and the weekend was finally here…meaning she was free to leave the campus if she had somewhere to go. Maybe heading back to her brother's place for the weekend—that was if he didn't have plans. She needed a place to hang in without Natalie or Troy getting in her way…at least for a full day.

"Sharpay. Are you awake?" Natalie's voice broke the silence.

Sharpay groaned quietly before answering, "Yes." She hated it when people started conversations with her as she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Good, because something is bothering me." Natalie sat up on her bed, staring directly at Sharpay's side of the room. "I'm starting to feel really guilty, so I need some one on one girl advice." She sighed.

Sharpay sat up, knowing it would be the respectful thing to do, as Natalie was wanting a conversation. Actually, she didn't want to talk, not at this time, nor was she up to whatever Natalie had to say.

"Why?" Sharpay yawned, wrapping the comforter around her body.

"Well." Natalie started. "I'm starting to have strange feelings…. my ex-boyfriend and I have been talking lately, for about two weeks. And I'm feeling weird." She ran her fingers through her silky dark hair.

Sharpay's eyes widened in the dark.

"I don't want to say I'm having feelings for him, because I'm with Troy, who's don't get me wrong, a really great guy and all." Her voice began to drift.

"Oh wow." Sharpay was able to speak softly without being too concerned.

"I know. Do you think I'm cheating on Troy?" Natalie questioned bluntly.

Sharpay shook her head in the dark.

"It's not like you and that guy are doing anything but talking. If things get too close then well, you might want to make up your mind before you end up hurting the both of them." She explained, trying to be as helpful as possible.

She wasn't jealous of Natalie. No. She just wanted to know what Natalie had that she didn't. It seemed like Troy was in love with her, what happened? Aside from not keeping touch with each other and Troy completely erasing her out of his life and then getting a new girlfriend when all this time she had waited for him.

"You think so?" Natalie whispered.

"Yeah." Sharpay shrugged.

She had no idea what she was saying. It was hard to figure it out, as she was clueless to whom Natalie's ex was and how close exactly they were. It was the best advice she could come up with, knowing it was two in the morning after all and she had other problems that she was too afraid to share with anyone at this point. She really couldn't. Natalie would freak if she found out what has been bothering her, and Troy was no one she wished to speak with. Like he would help whatsoever.

"It's not like Troy and I have been together for a long time anyway. We don't know if we're in love yet." Natalie turned on her little sidelight, wanting to get a better eye contact with Sharpay.

Sharpay gulped. She was curious to know how long exactly the two have been dating. Then again, she refused to ask—not wanting to get an answer she would regret. But the temptation and curiosity….

"How long have you too been dating?" She questioned, knowing she'd wished she never asked in the first place.

Natalie pondered for a moment. "A month."

Sharpay felt her jaw drop. She had expected maybe longer. More than a month that's for sure.

"How did you meet anyway?" Sharpay felt rather comfortable with asking all the questions she had been dying to get an answer for.

Since they were getting into that topic, might as well take advantage of it.

"My best friend dragged me to watch a basketball game. Troy and his friend were seated next to us. From there on, we just started hanging out, and so on. When we learned we had applied and gotten in to the same college, we decided to take our relationship to the next level." She explained rather briskly.

Sharpay nodded, putting her long golden locks in a messy bun, tired of it getting all over her flawless face. She watched as Natalie began to brush her hair slowly, glaring at her little light.

"What about you? I mean come on, I'm sure you've had tons of boyfriends." She giggled, making Sharpay feel back to uncomfortable.

"Oh some." Sharpay answered quickly. Hoping to get the topic gone.

"Well, tell me about your most previous recent one." Natalie smiled, her face looking like a child excited as can be.

"Uh…He was nice?" Sharpay tried to explain her relationship; only it was hard, knowing she was talking about Natalie's current boyfriend.

Natalie gave her a smirk. She knew it meant to keep talking.

"He was great and all." She said, trying to think more of what to say.

"What happened then?" Natalie frowned, noticing Sharpay not being as open as she had been.

Sharpay sighed and threw her body on her bed, trying to think of a better way to be upbeat about her ex-boyfriend. Though it seemed impossible, talking to Natalie wasn't exactly a person Sharpay could cry on about Troy. That would just be far too awkward. One day, surely, Natalie was to find out exactly how Troy and Sharpay knew each other, aside from their parents being together. One day, it'll either slip out of Troy or Sharpay's mouth and Natalie would learn the truth. She'd most likely feel angry towards them for lying, or she'd laugh it off. It was a guest that no one could really tell. Natalie wasn't exactly predictable. She might laugh it off like she did after realizing how Troy and Sharpay met.

"Things just didn't work out?" Natalie decided to speak again.

Sharpay nodded. "We just drifted apart…you could say."

After that, it was silence again and Natalie had turned off her sidelight. The both of them were tired anyway. Sharpay wanted some rest and enough talking for the night or early dawn.

…

"_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip….'Cause I like you just the way"_

Sharpay groaned to the ringing of her cell phone. It was far too early—even though it was already noon.

"Hello?" She answered, half asleep, her eyes still close, not willing to meet the light.

"_SHARPAY!!!!!!" Her mom's loud voice forced her eyes to pop open._

"Yeah?" She fondled her way out of the comforter glancing over at Natalie's already made bed.

"_How's school sweetie? You haven't called me all week!" Lucy exclaimed on the phone, causing Sharpay to become awake even more. _

"It's good. Mom, can I call you later? I just got up." She undid her bun that she had fallen asleep with.

Luckily, her mom understood and let her off the phone.

She grabbed her clothes and decided to hit the shower, Natalie nowhere to be seen in their room, it looked as if she had been gone for quiet some time. Meaning she'd be gone for another long while too.

Sharpay got herself in the warm showering, planning out her day. It was already noon, meaning she had wasted half the day sleeping. No point in going to Ryan's now. He lived more than two hours away…

Today was just going to be a lazy calm day without Natalie or Troy, just the way she had planned, aside from her staying in the campus.

After the nice cool shower, Sharpay changed into her usual lazy day outfit, jeans and a blouse.

"Sharpay!" The familiar voice of her roommate echoed in her head.

Sharpay turned around, almost horrified to see Natalie waving and sitting on her bed, with Troy sitting on _Sharpay's_ bed. After all this time, she had thought of having the room all the herself, and yet the two people she wanted to avoid were sitting, smiling at her every so kindly.

"How long have you been up?" Natalie asked, as usual, the first to speak.

Sharpay shrugged while throwing her dirty clothes in her pink hamper.

"Less than an hour." She answered standing the middle of the room.

She was debating on whether to sit on her bed and act like Troy wasn't there, or just sit on the chair by her laptop. After all, it was her bed; meaning Troy had no right to sit there without her words. Then again, it was Natalie's room—and her boyfriend. She could have offered him to have a seat there for all she knew.

Sharpay concluded to making herself comfortable on the chair, rather than having to sit near Troy, who she still kept a slight grudge against—that she hoped to one day completely erase out of her memory.

"We've been wandering around, just you know, meeting new people." Natalie smiled while hugging her purple pillow. "But we haven't really met anyone cool. Just simple students who aren't interested in talking." She frowned, looking out the window.

"Oh." Sharpay let out, turning on her laptop.

Troy kept his eyes on the blonde figure, studying her every move, while trying not to be caught by Natalie—and Sharpay as well. It felt wrong checking out his ex-girlfriend, but it was too tempting, and being a guy, he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah so anyway," Natalie spoke while keeping her eyes on her phone, scrolling down at her text message. "We were going to watch a movie tonight. But someone had to small at the last minute." She giggled, eyeing Troy.

Troy let out a fake smile, quickly taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"I'm not up for it anymore." He scratched the back of his head, watching Sharpay's reaction. "Maybe tomorrow." He yawned quietly.

"You think you'll want to come, Sharpay?" Natalie asked.

Sharpay loved how she just randomly invited her to things without even consulting Troy. But of course, she wouldn't go. She did not want to be the third wheel.

"We're going to watch that one new scary movie—well maybe." Natalie went on.

"Umm. We'll see." Sharpay said, she couldn't flat out say no. She figured it would be much better and easier if she cancelled at the last minute.

Natalie was going to have to get use to her sudden change of thoughts anyway. At least until she felt comfortable hanging out with Troy.

Out of the blue, Natalie's cell phone rand and she excused herself to talking outside the dorm; her father was on the line. Once again, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

Sharpay decided to pretend that Troy was nowhere in the room and she were alone, fiddling with her laptop. Although it wasn't that simple, as she was so tempted to look behind and see what he was doing.

"Hey." Troy cleared his throat. "I was thinking that we should go have a quick lunch tomorrow, you know…to catch up?" He spoke.

Sharpay narrowed her eyebrows and turned around, meeting Troy's confused face.

"Just a friendly thing." He added.

"Why?" Sharpay responded.

Troy stared at her blankly.

"Why? I don't know. Just to get some one on one talking. Just to catch up. It'll be fun." He tried to smile, hoping to get Sharpay to send him one in return.

Only she just threw on a lost face.

"I guess…." She trailed off.

In ways she wanted to, but then again, she couldn't picture herself sitting across from Troy at some restaurant—talking. Would Natalie approve of this?

"So noon, tomorrow? We can walk to that one place down the street." Troy ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure." Sharpay turned back around to face her computer.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Troy grabbed his wallet

Troy grabbed his wallet. He was a little scared to know what would happen with their little lunch today. He hoped to keep it smooth and finally a way of starting over—with their friendship. They needed to get along and he wanted more than anything to stop the cold shoulder between them. Hopefully Sharpay would let it go and just cooperate with him—at least for the lunch part.

Natalie had been supported of the whole thing. Of course he had to lie to her and explain how he and Sharpay needed to catch up in life and let go of their parent's break up. Even though that was completely not the reason, Natalie seemed to have accepted it and agreed that it was a good idea for the two to talk about things.

As the clock began to get closer to twelve, Troy made his way out of his dorm room and towards Sharpay and Natalie's. He knew Natalie wouldn't be around, as she had told him about some friend she wanted to hang out with. He was cool with it, it meant he didn't have to go to the movies with her today after all, and he didn't have to worry about when to leave the restaurant.

He made his way to the door, where he knocked a few times before Sharpay finally opened.

"Hi." He greeted her with a smile.

She just stared at him and opened the door wider, giving the cue to come in.

"Ready?" He asked.

She frowned. "Nope. I'm not going." She answered simply.

Troy felt his jaw drop. Was she insane? He got ready and everything. It was their plan—he was sure they were both in.

"Chill Troy. I'm just kidding." She rolled her eyes grabbing her cell phone and purse.

Troy felt his cheeks turn red. He had to admit; he got a little carried away. He was just so eager to finally go on a one on one outing with Sharpay, aside from strolling around the campus.

The walk was rather silent, and yet quick. They shared mini conversations along the way, only it never lasted more than three sentences.

"Have you eaten here?" Troy asked as he opened the door, being a gentleman and motioning Sharpay to walk in front of him.

"No." Sharpay shook her head, walking ahead of him. "Never heard of this place actually." She admitted as Troy stood next to her.

"They have really good burgers." He smiled proudly.

"Too bad I'm not in the mood for burgers." Sharpay smirked.

A young woman greeted them with a welcome and led them to an empty booth. Sharpay tried her best not to show any concerns. She felt strange being alone with Troy. She felt as if she were doing something cruel to Natalie—even if Natalie knew about it. But Natalie didn't exactly know the truth with their past, so she felt as if she was betraying her new friend.

"You look scared." Troy pointed out.

Sharpay bit her lower lip. _Guilty_. She thought she was doing a good job of hiding it. But it was Troy, who could she kid with. He knew her—even if they hadn't kept in touch for quiet some time.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" Sharpay pointed out, wanting to get her thoughts out in the open.

Troy shook his head.

"She's cool with this whole thing and so am I. She knows we're catching up on old times. And she's got plans too. It's not like I don't hang out with her enough. We have other friends too you know." Troy defended himself.

"I'm aware of that." Sharpay shot back. She didn't want to feel as if she was the worried one—and it wasn't even her relationship.

"Make I take your order?" A waitress interrupted their conversation. "Drinks?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, um…just water." Troy spoke.

"Lemonade." Sharpay smiled kindly. "And I'm ready to order my move. So I'll have the house sandwich." She spoke, handing her menu to the waitress.

The waitress nodded and moved her eyes towards Troy. "For you?"

"The fat burger." He smiled proudly.

Sharpay shot him a look. He looked so cute with his proud smile.

They ended up having small little chats, a few silences came between the two, but Troy was good with keeping a conversation alive.

"How come you never called me back?" Sharpay decided it was the right time to ask the question. It had been wandering around her mind for so long. And she was dying to know the truth.

Troy sat back.

"I don't know." He started. "My dad was kind a pressuring me. And I just thought it would be best if we didn't stay in touch so much." He swallowed, expecting some yelling coming out of Sharpay soon. "I didn't want my dad hating me. I didn't want your mom hating me. We had a pretty strange relationship Sharpay. It was unpredicted." He finished, shocked to see Sharpay just nodding, as if she understood what he meant.

She didn't bother making any comments—as she had none. She got what she wanted, the truth. That was all.

"But don't get me wrong, I like you. I do. And I care you about, I'm just not _in love_ with you anyway." He tried to get some things cleared.

"Yeah I get it." Sharpay nodded. "Makes sense. It was kind of wrong anyway. Our parents were dating." She gave him a small smile.

"Exactly." Troy agreed. "I think we're better off as friends. That way people can't get in the way." He finished.

Sharpay responded with shrugged. Not knowing what else to say.

Troy ended up chatting on about what he had done since they last parted. Nothing to interesting in Sharpay's point of him. It was mainly all basketball and Natalie. Nothing she wanted to hear.

"But we'll still be friends. Because I like you. You know that. You're a great girl Shar. But we're better off as friends." He said as their food arrived.

Sharpay hated the sentence '_We're better off as friends_'. She hated it and wished he would stop saying that. She wanted to be more than just friends. She wanted their relationship back. She fell in love with him. Her first true love and she wasn't over it. She was trying. But Troy was not helping her get over it—he kept on giving her mix signals, making her believe that he wanted a second chance. Then he threw her off with the whole Natalie going on. She hated how everything turned out.

They hardly spoke while eating lunch, Troy blurted out random things every now and then, so did Sharpay. But a conversation never continued. Sharpay liked it better when it was silent between them. At least Toy didn't end up saying anything that made her want to cry. She was too scared he would end up telling her something that would break her apart even more. Plus she had nothing to say to him anymore.

Lunch ended quicker than Troy had planned. He expected a longer hang out and a lot more talking than they were doing.

They made their way out of the little café and took a walk towards the school campus. Troy suggested for them to sit down and chat a little bit. Sharpay didn't have the hear to say no. So she gave in.

The two sat down the bench. No students were near. The campus looked rather empty. Then again, it was the weekend. No one was willing to stay and study. They were all human. Parties and social lives got in the way.

"Do you like it here?" Troy questioned, facing Sharpay.

For once she looked at him dead in the eye. She gave a little nod and then quickly looked down at her feet.

"I kind a do. But not exactly my type of school. I want to take more time in basketball, so this isn't exactly the best college for me." Troy admitted with a loud breath. "But I guess for now it'll do." He shrugged.

Sharpay shot him a puzzled look. "Then why are you here?" She asked, running her fingers through the tip of her hair.

Troy shrugged. "I got accepted. Didn't get accepted to the other one." He spoke. "And I need to get some education going if I want a good life." He added briskly.

Sharpay nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure herself why she decided to pick this college. But as for now, she was happy with the place. She had no complains for it—aside from the fact that she had to see her ex-boyfriend everyday and she had to share a dorm with his girlfriend. Aside from that, she was satisfied with the classes and professors.

"Maybe next fall I'll try to apply for another school." Troy spoke. "I really want to take on basketball. Be a pro at it. You know?"

Sharpay once again nodded. She actually liked the image of them having a casual—yet serious conversation. A new friendship they could bloom. Hopefully. She was learning to let go of the past. Still, it would be hard.

"At least you're with Natalie." She decided to speak. "That must be a bonus." Oh how it killed her to even say those words.

All Troy did was nod.

"I plan on learning more about the media out there. It'd be great to become a producer—or even an actress for that matter." Sharpay spoke. She didn't want any awkward silence to come between them, she hated feeling uncomfortable, so the more the talking, the better…even if she was randomly babbling out whatever came to mind.

"Sounds cool. Go for it." Troy kept his eyes on her face, finally meeting her eye contact once again.

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded, this time, she kept her eyes leveled with his...even if it scared her a little.

"Yeah…" Troy's voice trailed off.

He slowly reached his hand out and coped her cheek. Sharpay felt her whole body shiver against her touch. She knew what was going to happen next and she knew she had to back out of it before she ends up regretting everything. But she didn't have enough urge to do so.

Troy moved his face closer to hers. Their lips barely touching.

"Troy…" Sharpay managed to whisper before feeling her lips collapsed with his.

She closed her eyes. He closed his eyes. Just feeling the warmth of their breath and enjoying the kiss they had been dying to have in what felt like so long.

Sharpay popped her eyes open and backed away. She hated herself for carrying on the kiss.

"Stop." She cried keeping a fair distant between she and Troy. "It's wrong." She shook her head.

Troy looked studied her face. "Sorry." He whispered. Temptation had taken over his body, and yet he didn't feel any guilt for what he had done.

"I don't want to be friends Troy. It's hurting me. And now you just fucking kissed me. That killed it." She wanted to cry.

Troy could tell she was holding back tears and trying not to break down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—I missed you Sharpay. I really do. I tried to get over you. I decided to date around. I didn't want us to have a relationship because of our parents. They dated. It's wrong." He admitted for the first time.

"Whatever Troy. I was in love with you—I still am. But I'm hoping that I get over you soon because as much as I am in love with you. I do not want to get hurt again." She spat, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "You tell me you just want to be friends. You're not in love with me. It was a summer fling. And then you kiss me? No. Just stop messing with me!" She cried louder.

"I'm not trying to mess with you! I just want to move on. I don't want to hold myself back because of this. I thought being friends with ease things a little. I lied okay? I lied. It wasn't a fling. I was—I am in love with you." He stood up trying to Sharpay to look at him. Only she turned away.

"You have Natalie. She's a nice girl. Don't mess with her." She cried before walking off, leaving him alone.

_Well there you go. I gave you a Troypay moment—then I killed it with that argument. I know. _

_Well leave me a review. Thanks guys. _


	21. Chapter Twenty

Troy cursed himself over and over as he sat down on his bed, he was alone in the room—with Natalie

Troy cursed himself over and over as he sat down on his bed, he was alone in the room—with Natalie. She was confused with what was going on. He hadn't exactly been open with her yet—and he sure as hell would not tell her about kissing Sharpay. He wanted to be alone, but he had no choice. Natalie had already invited herself over to his dorm room, to chat about the day they spent—apart. Now he was dreading it. Sooner or later Natalie would hear the truth and she would hate him with all her guts, no doubt.

"I don't get why you're so upset. I mean what could have possibly gone wrong a friendly lunch at a café?" Natalie questioned, running her fingers down her long dark hair as she looked out the window. It was pitch black out, only a few car lights could be seen and no stars in the sky at all.

Troy just groaned and slammed his palm against his forehead. He could not believe that he had kissed her—told her he loved her still—when he just wanted to be friends. He knew he was in a mess. Especially with the girl in front of him, wanting some answers to her questions that he had ignored for nearly an hour. Though it was clear to him that she would solve this all out, she was, after all, roommate with Sharpay. And he was horrible at keeping secrets.

"Did she get mad at you or something? Did you make her cry? What did you tell her? What did you do to her?" Natalie asked, adding more to Troy's list of his unanswered questions from her. "I mean you look really guilty—what could you have done to her?" She sat down on Troy's torn up beanbag chair.

"Things just went wrong in the end. I mean it started out fine. Then I said something and she said something and then ugh!" He felt himself fall back on his bed, his head hitting the not so comfortable book bag.

"What happened then?! It's kind of hard for me to understand if you're leaving just about _everything_ out!" Natalie frowned. "You're making me confused by the minute. If you're not going to open up, then keep all the groans and negativities to yourself, because unlike you—I had a great day with my friends." She faked a smile, hoping that he would ask her about her day, instead of just lying on his bed, doping around about his horrible lunch with Sharpay.

But Troy didn't get the hint. He just covered his face with his own pillow, screaming into it. He wanted more than anything to turn time back and wished he had never blurted everything out to Sharpay—let alone kiss her. He knew she was angry and hated him now more than ever. He had made it clear that their relationship meant nothing to him and he wanted to be **just friends**. And yet he decided to tell her the complete opposite.

"Well I'm going to head back to my room. It's getting late and I still haven't finished my studies." Natalie stood up, searching for her purse.

Troy threw the pillow off his face and jerked up from his bed. The least he could do was kiss his girlfriend good-bye.

"Alright. Bye." He gave her a soft kiss before she was out of his room.

Only thing was, he couldn't help but imagine as if he were kissing Sharpay.

…

Sharpay brushed her long wet blonde hair, getting ready for a good night's rest. She figured that what happened today was going to be history by tomorrow. It was just another memory and she needed to get over it. She wanted Troy out of her life. He was making her want to loose her mind and he really wanted to move on. He was just another heartbreaker…she knew.

Maybe going to a different college would be a good idea? She could transfer next semester. It would give Troy and Natalie all the privacy they ended and she wouldn't mind being away from the **both **of them. Even though she barely knew Natalie and it wasn't fair how she was coming to a bad impression because she's Troy's girlfriend.

But how could she resist Troy? He was…. is…breathtaking. Though it was hard enough trying to ignore her growing feelings for him and from Natalie—lying to Natalie was going to make it harder…. even if she was already on the verge of exploding the truth out.

"I hate college." She murmured slamming her brush down. "It's like high school. All the bull shit and drama just keeps going on and on."

She sat on her perfectly made bed and stared blankly at the wall across the room. Maybe she could transfer schools. I mean this wasn't exactly the school she wanted to stay in forever; she planned on transferring, but in a year or two, not now. Though now seemed like a great idea. There would be no more Natalie, even though Natalie was as nice as they come, she couldn't stand the girl. Knowing she was somehow attached to Troy in ways made Sharpay shiver.

"She's a great friend and all." She sighed pulling the covers over her body.

She wanted to get some rest soon. Her eyes were tired, but her body wasn't. The room was far too quiet for her to sleep. By now she was use to falling asleep while Natalie talking or reading _quietly_ to herself.

"Sharpay!" Natalie's familiar voice entered the room.

The lights from the hall filled the dark room Sharpay had been in. Now her eyes were awake. The lights woke her up fully. Once again, thanks to her new best friend Natalie.

"So glad you're up!" Natalie cheered closing the door behind her and turning on the lights in the room. "I just got back from Troy's room and my gosh I heard you two had a horrible ending to your catching up!" She exclaimed, bouncing on the edge of Sharpay's bed.

Natalie seemed to be the gossip type of girl. She always had something to say and always wanted to hear something. It seemed like it was her job to inform people on the latest details or share a story.

"So what happened? Troy was too tired to talk to me and tell me everything. All he said was that you guys were fine in the beginning but then it went wrong towards the end? Why? What happened? I mean was it really that bad?" The dark brunette questioned, her eyes wide open.

Sharpay yawned. She didn't know which question to answer first—or how to answer them. She couldn't tell her the truth, even though she wanted to. She wanted to tell Natalie that her boyfriend was just another heartbreaker and that in the end he would crush her. But she couldn't. What if Troy did really care for Natalie—unlike he cared for her? What if the two really had something going? Did she really want to be the reason for the unnecessary drama in their lives? No. After all, Natalie _**is**_ her friend.

"We were talking about something from the past came up, we both disagreed on it and well it ended badly." Sharpay quickly spoke knowing she had pondered long enough.

Natalie had started to give her looks, waiting for answer.

"But why?" She asked.

Sharpay sighed. She wanted to go to bed badly.

"I don't really know. I'm tired." She admitted.

Natalie nodded and gave her a smile.

"I guess I should get some last minute studying going anyway." She stood up from Sharpay's bed.

…

Sharpay felt her eyes open wide to the buzzing sound of her cell phone. She groaned and searched for the phone, wanting to throw it across the room. Her eyes locked in with the bright glow of her phone and she viewed a text message—from Troy. She wanted to kill him.

'_Can't sleep. Need to talk to you. Meet me downstairs, lobby.'_

She stared blankly at the text, wondering if she should meet him. Her eyes locked in with the clock, flashing '**4am**' boldly. Was Troy insane? Did he not have his roommate to bother and have late night conversations with? Natalie was good with having Sharpay listen to her talking at random times.

Without rethinking, she pushed the comforter aside and searched for her flip-flops. There was no point in saying no to his demand now, she was already awake and it would only take a good long while before she was able to go to sleep again. She just hoped Troy had learned his lesson. They did not belong together.

The hallway was dark to get to the stairs and Sharpay felt strange. She had never heard the dorm room so silent before—that might be because she had never wandered around campus at four in the morning…and now she has, thanks for to Troy. She had to question herself why exactly she was doing this—after their fight. It was stupid of her to get out of bed and walk all the way downstairs, just so Troy could have someone to talk to until he gets tired? Was she really that shallow for that guy?

The walk didn't last too long, Sharpay soon found Troy sitting on one of the couches, staring at her. He didn't look sleepy at all—in fact he was still in his day clothes, while Sharpay on the other hand was full on in her nightclothes.

"So you got my message." Troy smirked as she sat across from him. "Didn't think you'd come." He added when he noticed Sharpay hadn't replied.

She rolled her eyes, obviously she had gotten his message—either that or she ironically walked down to the lobby at four in the morning and ran into him.

"What exactly did you want to talk about—at this hour?" She added the last part of her sentence coldly.

Troy's fainted smile faded and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay was taken back. She wasn't looking for an apology. There really wasn't a need for one, she preferred to forget about what happened, rather than looking at is as something to be sorry for. Although hearing Troy say the word did make her feel better.

"Okay." Was all she could come up with?

Troy didn't know what to respond to her statement, they both stayed quiet.

It was starting to annoy Sharpay, she wanted to bring something up, but she had no idea what she was in the mood to talk about. In a way she felt tired and could use going back to bed again.

"Want to go for a walk?" Troy suggested standing up.

Sharpay had no choice but to accept. He had already gotten up, she wasn't that rude.

They walked quietly to the strolling area of the campus. It was really dark out. Sharpay had never seen the place so empty. Usually there were students everywhere, reading, talking, or just being crazy.

"Umm." Troy started.

Sharpay looked at him, meeting his eyes.

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, reviling his electric blue eyes.

"I don't regret kissing you." He admitted.

Sharpay gulped. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"I really mean it, I missed you." He continued.

Sharpay felt herself blush. For some odd reason she felt relief when he said that….

"And I feel guilty because I have feelings for you—and then there's Natalie who's a really—"

Sharpay cut him off , "You belong with Natalie. Not me."

Troy frowned. "No."

Sharpay felt her face go pale.

"I want to be with you." He said, looking straight ahead, not meeting her eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got too busy and completely forgot about me." Sharpay scolded.

Troy let out a loud breath.

"I didn't really forget about you. I just didn't want my dad to be upset with me. Our parents had a past Sharpay; it was hard on me—especially since I lived with both of them for so long. They expected us to get close, yes, but as siblings, not to fall in love." He spoke, meeting her brown eyes.

They had stopped walking now, just standing in the middle of the walkway, looking at each other.

"That's a shame." Sharpay scoffed.

She wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore.

"But—I want to be with you. Please?" Troy said, practically begging. "I love you."

Sharpay felt her eyes grow wide. Was she hearing things? She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached her right hand out, caressing his cheek, before leaning towards him and softly placing a kiss on his lips. Troy was taken back, but held her still. The soft little kiss turned to be a deep passionate kiss. Sharpay's hands wrapped tightly around his neck, while his hands roamed her perfect curved hips.

It wasn't too long before Sharpay pulled away—not because she wanted to, but because she needed air. She had wanted to kiss him like that for so long.

"Forgive me?" Troy grinned, locking his eyes with Sharpay's.

"I'll consider it." She smirked before placing another kiss on his lips, a quick one this time. "But—" She frowned.

Troy rolled his eyes. There was a 'but'.

"What?" He demanded.

"We can't be together." She said firmly, looking down.

"Why?!" Troy felt aggravated. She always led him on and turned it all around. He hated that.

"Because you're Natalie's boyfriend. And she happens to be a friend of mine." Sharpay spoke, keeping her eyes on the ground. "You can't hurt her. " She added in a whisper.


End file.
